Shaman Oh
by MisaoQ.Q
Summary: El Torneo de los shamanes ha comenzado. Joey, Yugi, Ryou y los demás emprenderan una gran aventura para convertirse en el Shamán King, sin saber los peligros que los esperan. ¿Quién es Katsuya? ¿Quienes poseen los poderes de los cuatro espíritus?
1. El chico nuevo

Joey corría apresurado a la escuela, otra vez se le hacía tarde. Joey era un chico de 13 años, de melena rubia y profundos ojos cefé oscuro.

Joey tenía dos trabajos, uno de ayudante en una pequeña tienda de dulces y otra de repartidor de periodicos, tras repartir los diarios, volvió a su casa a dormir sin programar el despertador.

-¡Maldición¡Si llego tarde de nuevo me mataran! .- pensó Joey en voz alta, corrió por las calles de Domino hasta divisar la gran escuela.

-Bien, hoy pasaremos la multiplicación de potencias de igual...- la profesora de matemáticas fué interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió de golpe, dejando a ver al jóven de ojos profundos- Otra vez tarde Wheleer, humph... me siento generosa, ve a sentarte.

-Jejeje lo siento.

Joey se sentó rápidamente en su asiento, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, está vez, era un chico de baja estatura, de cabello negro de bordes escarlata y dorados mechones sobre su rostro, sus grandes ojos escarlata mostraban simpleza e inocencia.

-D...Disculpe... por... llegar... tarde- dijo el chico tomando aire.

-Entonces es usted el señor Moto, venga aquí para que lo presente a la clase.

El chico se paró junto a la profesora y sonrió ampliamente- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yugi Moto, me acabo de mudar aquí, espero poder conocer y hacer amistad con todos- dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-¿Que...?- Joey notó que tras el joven había una misteriosa sombra.

"¡Que kawaii!" "Es muy lindoo" "No importa que sea bajito, es muy adorable"- eran unas de las cosas que se oían en el salón.

-Bien, siéntate junto con Wheleer, y no vuelvas a llegar tarde, no soporto los atrasos- dijo la maestra, que tras recibir una cálida sonrisa se volteó para seguir con la clase.

-Hola, soy Yugi¿cómo te llamas?- dijo el chico de ojos escarlata a Joey.

-Eeeeh... Joey Wheleer- dijo Joey, no era normal que le hablaran tan tan... animosamente.

-Muchos gusto Joey, ojala seamos amigos- dijo Yugi y se volteó para prestar atención a la clase de matemáticas.

Joey lo miró detenidamente, había algo que no era normal, debía investigar a ese chico.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las clases habían terminado, Yugi camino por las calles de domino tranquilamente, siendo seguido por Joey.

-Veamos quien eres en realidad...- pensó Joey.

Yugi camino hasta una pequeña colina, donde había un gran árbol de ojas teñidas de rojo por la luz del sol. Joey se escondió tras un pequeño de árbol para descubrir que Yugi solo se recostó con el árbol.

-o.o... Rayos, lo seguí por nada...- Joey iba a salir cuando Yugi comenzó a hablar.

-Yami¿Que te pareció la nueva escuela?

Un joven similar a él apareció a su lado, era más alto y sus ojos misterios y profundos era algo más rasgados.

-Mmmm... Creo que está bien, aunque espero que pronto hagas amigos- dijo el misterioso jóven.

"o.o... oOo...oOó!"

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Joey cayó de espaldas- ¡Un fantasma!

-¿Ah?- Yugi descubre al espía- Oh, eres tu Joey, hola n.n

-Yugi... un fantasma...

-¿Que¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?- dijo Yami molesto.

-o.o... ToT- Joey iba a irse, cuando apareció un fantasma tras él, después uno a su lado, estaba rodeado- TOT AAAAAAAAH

-Son amigos Joey, tranquilo n.nUU- dijo Yugi tratando de calmarlo- Él es Yami, es mi espíritu acompañante.

-Ya...Yami? o.o

-Si, no lo desgastes - dijo Yami.

-Jajaja, está algo gruñoncito últimamente n.nUu

-Pero... pero... o.o... mi no entiende- dijo Joey.

-Pues... yo soy un shaman, el vínculo de éste mundo con el otro.

+ Propaganda

Sakura ha viajado al pasado, donde conocera a Atem, Anzu y al príncipe Shaoran. Cumplirá nuestra jóven hechicera su misión en el Egipto del pasado? O Bakura y los demás lograrán que fracase?

-Una chica venida del futuro-

+ Fin de propaganda

-¿Un shaman? o.o ¿Hablas de esos tipos que usaban el poder de los espíritus para curar enfermedades y otras cosas?

-Mmmm... Algo parecido, jeje- dijo Yugi.

-¡Yo quiero ser uno! o.ó

-o.o- Yami y Yugi se miraron, era cierto que tenía el don para ver a los fantasmas, pero...

-Joey, necesitaras un arduo entrenamiento para eso y...

-¡Vamos¡¡Debe ser genial¡¡Yo quiero ser uno! nOn

-Olvídalo Yugi, no creo que se rinda o.o- dijo Yami.

-mmmmmm... tendré que hablar con Rebeca u.u

-¿Rebecca? o.o

-Ya lo sabrás- dijo Yami con una sonrisa.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Rebecca¡¡Ya llegue!- Yugi, Yami y Joey llegaron a una gran, pero algo antigua, mansión

-¡Orale! o.o

-¡YUUUUUGI!

Una chica rubia apareció de la nada y se abalanzó sobre Yugi, y lo abrazó con fuerza, pero al notar la presencia de Joey lo miró con odio.

-¿Quién eres¿Que haces en mi casa¿Que quieres con mi Yugi¡Si le haces algo moriras oOó

-o.oU Soy Joey Wheeler, vengo para convertirme en shaman- sonrisa de galán- Y somos amigos. ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Su prometida u.ú

-¿PROMETIDA!

-Jejeje n.nUu

-Si, y pronto seré la cabeza de la familia Moto, muajajajaja- rió Rebecca.

-Eeeeeeeeeh... pero puede convertirme en shaman¿no?- dijo Joey.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm... si, pero dime una sola razón por la que deba hacerlo.

-Yo... o.oUu

-¿Por qué siempre es bueno que haya más shamanes?- dijo Yugi.

-¡Y nos podrá ayudar entrenar!- dijo Yami.

-Además tiene un don- dijo Yugi como si estuviera vendiendo algo.

-Además tu querías tener un aprendiz- dijo Yami.

-Bien, bien, te convertiré en un shaman- dijo Rebecca.

-¡SI!- grtió Joey dando saltos de alegria.

-Primero debemos conseguirte un espíritu acompañante- dijo Rebecca.

-Si es que alguno quiere serlo- dijo Yami.

-¡Bien, vamos!- dijo Yugi entusiasmado.

-¡Sie!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° En el cementerio...

-Éste lugar me da escalofríos o.o...- dijo Joey.

-No seas miedoso-dijo Rebecca- Bien, ahora debemos buscar un espíritu.

-Había pensado en un gran luchador, sé que está en éste cementerio- Joey buscó una de lápida.

-"¿Sanosuke Sagara?"-preguntó Yugi al leer la inscripción en la lápida.

-Sip.

-¿Quién es Yugi?- dijo Yami.

-Un gran luchador del japón antiguo- dijo Yugi.

-Ooooooooooh o.O!

-¡USTEDES NO CONSEGUIRAN NINGÚN ESPÍRITU DE ÉSTE CEMENTERIO!

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Rebecca.

-¡Somos...!

-¡Los hermanos...!

-¡Kawamaru!

Aparecieron tres sujetos vestido con extrabagancia, uno, con el pelo verde elctrico tipo escoba con una chaqueta de cuero negro y pantalones del mismo color, otro de cabello rojo, el más normal de todos, tenía el cabello desordenado y ojos naranjos, mismo traje; el último era de cabello rubio de un corte singular, tanto, que parecía un tiburón.

-o.o... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDDDDD- Joey se sostuvo el estómago mientras reia de la apariencia de los chicos.

-¡Oye¡¡¿De que te ríes!- dijo el de cabello verde.

-De ti - dijo Rebecca.

-¡Eres una idiota¡¡Ya verás!- El chico tomó a Rebecca del brazo y la alzo unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Oye¡¡Sueltala!- dijo Yugi, que fué empujado con fuerza y cayó al suelo.

-¡Yugi!- Los otros dos hermanos acorralan a Joey.

-¡Yugi, debemos luchar!- dijo Yami.

-Si- Yugi se levanta y alza la mano, haciendo que Yami se convierta en una pequeña esfera de luz de color lila (que kawaii tipo Amidamaru pero no pondré las descripción x3)- ¡ATEMU, CONCEDEME TU ALMA, FUCIÓN DE ALAMAS!

-Yugi- dijo Joey.

La mirada de Yugi se vuelve igual a la de Yami y por algunos detalles, casi cambia su apariencia.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- dijo Yugi.

-¡Chiquillo insolente!- dijo el chico soltando a Rebecca, y al estar cerca de él, Yugi estira la mano.

-¡Libera la mente!- aparece un ojo dorado en la frente de Yugi y el chico queda inconsiente.

-Guau¿que fué lo que hiciste?- dijo Joey.

-Mande su parte malvada al Reino de las Sombras- vuelve a su forma normal y Yami aparece a su lado- Es una larga historia.

-¿Y por qué no querian que nos apoderaramos de un espíritu?- dijo Rebecca.

-El señor Seto no quería nadie entrara a éste cementerio- dijo el de cabello rojo.

-Ya veo- dijo Yugi.

-Je... bien, creo que es mejor que se vayan- dijo Rebecca- ¿O quieren terminar como él? n.n

Los dos chicos toman a su hermano y se largan corriendo.

-Que cobardes- dijo Joey.

-Bien, creo que es hora...- Al ver la lápida, pudieron ver a un jóven espíritu levitar sobre la lápida de Sanosuke, tenía el cabello café y una cinta roja en la cabeza, vestía un pantalón blanco y un chaqueta con el signo del mal en la espalda, la parte de torax la tenía vendada.

-¿Con que tu eres es chico que quiere ser un shaman, eh?- dijo Sanosuke.

-¡Hai!- dijo Joey con entusiasmo.

-No quiero ser tu espíritu

-¿Ah? o-o ¿Por qué no?

-Ni siquiera pudiste luchar con esos tipos, simplemente no mereces mi compañía

-¡Pero...!

-Sanosuke-san...- dijo Yugi timidamente- Estoy seguro de que Joey será un exelente shaman¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda probarselo?

-La única forma sería luchando, je, pero es imposible- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Use mi cuerpo.

-¿QUÉ! - dijeron Yami y Rebecca.

-Soy un shaman, el vínculo de éste mundo con el otro, si usa mi cuerpo, podrá tener una pelea con Joey.

-¿Estás seguro chico¿Como sabes que no soy un espíritu maligno?- dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa.

-Por qué puedo ver que es bueno n-n sonrisa tierna

-Eeeeeeeeeh o.oU. Bien, lo haré.

-Yugi, no creo que...

-Estaré bien Yami, tranquilo. ¡SANOSUKE, CONCEDEME TU ALMA¡¡FUCIÓN DE ALMAS!

Joey miró a Yugi detenidamente, cuando era posesionado por alguien, su mirada cambiaba radicalmente, Yugi sonrió.

-Bien¿Quieres que sea tu espíritu? Muéstrame de que eres capaz- dijo Yugi poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Continuara... 


	2. Sanosuke

Joey tragó saliva, iba a pelear con un luchador legendario, já, eso no era algo que se viera todos los días.

-¿Está listo niño?- dijo Yugi. A pesar de ser Sanosuke, era raro para todos ver a Yugi diciendo eso.

-Soy listo- Joey lanzó su primer puñetazo, Yugi se movió a la izquierda y lo golpeo varias veces concecutivas en el estómago, Joey quedo de rodillas.

-Mmmm... a pesar de ser un cuerpo sin mucha fuerza física, me agrada estar de vuelta- dijo Yugi haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-Su debilidad es el brazo izquierdo- Le susurro Yami a Joey.

-¿Ah?

-Hace poco se lo esguinzo, él me dijo que aún le dolía, debes aprovechar eso- dijo Yami y sonrió.

-¿Van a seguir hablando o pelearemos?

Joey volvió a atacar a Yugi, mas está vez Joey logró esquivar sus ataques y lo agarro del brazo izquierdo, colocándolo tras su espalda.

-¿Pero que...?

-Ríndete- dijo Joey.

-No... lo.. haré- dijo Yugi evitando gemir de dolor y empujo hacia atrás, haciendo que Joey chocara con fuerza contra una lápida.

-Agh...- Joey soltó a Yugi, pero antes de que Yugi se pusiera en guardia Joey lo derribo de un puñetazo.

-¡Oye! ¡Sigue siendo su cuerpo!- dijo Rebecca- Si lo lastimas seriamente te matare ¬¬

-O.o glup...

Yugi se sentó en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y pronto vieron como el espíritu de Sanosuke abandonaba su cuerpo.

-¿Y que le pareció?- preguntó Yugi.

-Mmmmmmm... bien, pero necesitará la ayuda de un profesional como yo, je- dijo Sanosuke apuntándose con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Okey niño, acepto ser tu espíritu acompañante.

-o.o... ¡¡¡SI!- Joey comenzó a dar saltos de alegría- ¡Soy el mejor, jajaja!

-Clámate niño, aún necesitas mucho entrenamiento- dijo Rebecca- Mañana comienza, tendrás que ir a la mansión Moto a las 6:00 a.m.

-¡¡¿QUE! Pero... a las 8:00 tengo trabajo de repartidor y.. las 9:00 comienza la escuela.

-Mmmmm... tienes razón, ve a las 5:00. Nos vemos, ya es muy tarde.

-¿Estás bien aibou?- preguntó Yami preocupado.

-Si- dijo frotándose la cabeza- Pero no tenías que decirle lo de mi brazo.

-Jajaja, es que yo también quiero ver como ese tonto se convierte en shaman- dijo Yami cruzando los brazos.

-Yo también nn creo que es mejor irnos- dijo Yugi y bostezó- Será un largo día.

-Hai.

-ToT a las 5.00...- Joey se había quedado solo con Sanosuke en el cementerio.

-¡Vamos! ¡No seas llorón!- dijo Sanosuke.

-Pero... no es justo.

"te poseeré" (tipo Nube xD)

-o.o.. O- Joey salió corriendo.

-Jajajaja, este chico me hará reír mucho- dijo Sanosuke y siguió al muchacho.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° al las 4:45 a.m.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEEEEESPIERTA GRANDISIMO DORMILÓN!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Joey despertó sobresaltado, para descubrir a Sanosuke riendo a carcajadas a su lado- ¬U¬

-Jajaja, esa cara no tiene precio muchacho- dijo Sanosuke- Oye chico, ¿que no tienes padres?

-Bien, mis padres están divorciados, Shizuka vive con mi madre y yo con mi papá.

-¿Y dónde está tu papá?

-Mmmmmmmmmm... emborranchándose en algún lugar, ¿Que se yo?- dijo Joey colocándose los calcetines.

Sanosuke miro detenidamente a Joey y sonrió. Se hacia el fuerte, se parecía a él.

-Bien, hoy será el primer día que entrenemos juntos, más te vale hacerlo bien- dijo Sanosuke y le sonrió.

-Ja, lo mismo va para ti.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° al las 7:46

-Bien, por fin llegamos...

-¡Hubiéramos llegado antes si no te hubieras distraído con ese avión!

-¡Pero era un gran ave de acero!

-¡Que no! ¡Era solo un avión! Transporta gente por el aire.

-oO! ¡¡Osea que se los traga!

-Jejeje, veo que ahora se llevan bien nnUu- dijo Yugi.

-Já, hasta yo sé que esa ave de acero no se los traga- dijo Yami- Es un ave gigante que se los come solo si le pagan y después los escupe a otro lado.

-OoO! Vaya, ésta edad moderna es tan extraña...- dijo Sanosuke rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Ahora hay carros que corren sin caballos y cajas que te elevan por una gran torre al piso que quieras!

-oO

-Ya basta Yami- dijo Yugi.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar- dijo Rebecca, la chica de ojos verdes llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola y un traje de karateka, en la mano llevaba una espada de bambú- ¡¡Has la posesión de almas!

-¿Pero como?

-¿Recuerdas como lo hice yo ayer?- dijo Yugi -Así nn

-Bien... uuf... ¡¡¡¡¡¡SANOSUKE! ¡¡¡CONCEDEME TU ALMA! ¡FICIÓN DE ALMAS!

cri cri.. crii.. cri

-¿o.o? ¿No debió pasar algo?

Sanosuke miraba con atención una aspiradora.

-¡Sano! ¡Debes concederme tu alma!

-¿Ah? Lo que digas...

-´-´-´-´-´ 56avo intento

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡¡¡¡MI MANO TIENE OJOS! ¡¡SALE! ¡¡SALE!

-Oye, te concedi mi alma, que me haya posesionado de tu mano es tu culpa ¬¬

-¡Son un fracaso los dos! -dijo Rebecca y apaleo a Joey y dejo frío a Sanosuke con la mirada- Al parecer van tener que aprender a convivir juntos.

-...

-¡¡Ah! ¡¡Se me hace tarde para la escuela!- Yugi salió corriendo, cuando notó que Yami no lo seguía, cuando se volteó, pudo ver que estaba atado con un rosario- ¡Yami!

-Él se queda ¬¬ quiero que espante a las ratas del techo.

-¡Pero no quiero!

- ¬¬ obedece..

-Bruja mandona ¬¬

-¿Que... dijiste? °cara asusta Yamis°

-N...nada, solo aquí de hablador T---T

-¡¿¿LA ESCUELA! No fui a trabajar, espero que no me cueste el empleo

-¿Tienes trabajo?- dijo Rebecca.

-Si, bien, nos vemos en la tarde, estoy seguro que para entonces mejorare con la posición, ¡Vamos Sano!

-Hai nn

-Je, creo que será un buen shaman, mientras... Yami, ¿No tienes ratas que espantar?

-¬¬ cuando era faraón no tenía que hacer cosas tan... patéticas uú

-Cállate y trabaja, mientras, iré a ver televisión.

°°°°°°°°°°°°° En la escuela.

-5,4,3,2...

-¡¡YA LLEGAMOS!-dijeron Joey y Yugi lanzándose para entrar al salón a tiempo.

-Já, falto poco, vayan a sentarse- dijo la maestra.

-Hai nnUu- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¡GUAU! ¡Con que esto es una escuela! nOn Un amigo tenía una pero jamás quise ir xD

-Cállate, te van a descubrir.

-Jaja, tranquilo Joey, no todos pueden ver a los fantasmas.

-Aah o.oUu

°°°°°°°°°°°°° después de clases.

-¿Me acompañas a la dulceria?

-No tengo dinero Joey.

-Jajaja, tranquilo, trabajo allí hasta las 6:00 p.m. Después iré a hacer mis tareas del colegio.

-Claro, aunque debo volver temprano a casa o Rebecca se molestara.

-No te preocupes.

Ambos caminaron hasta la dulcería, Yugi observó como el chico atendía a los niños que lo apresuraban, Yugi sonrió al ver al rubio gritarles que si comían tanto serían enormes bolas grasosas y que dejaran de gritar.

-Bien, ya debo irme Joey, nos vemos después

-Claro, nos vemos Yugi- dijo Joey.

-Los has hecho muy bien Joseph, toma tu paga- dijo la dueña de la tienda, que era algo anciana, pero muy amable.

-Muchas gracias señora Evans- dijo Joey guardando el par de billetes en su billetera.

-¿Quien es ella Romeo?-dijo Sanosuke al notar la foto en la billetera de su amigo.

-Es mi hermana, Shizuka nn

-¿Dijiste algo Joey?-preguntó la señora Evans.

-No, no, nada- dijo y salió de la tienda- Bien, ¿Volvemos a casa?

-Claro- dijo Sano.

-Vaya, es genial ser un shaman, te diré que las tardes normalmente son muy solitarias- dijo Joey con una sonrisa.

-Já, al menos no has muerto, es muy molesto, además todos los que van a ese estúpido cementerio son unos llorones.

-Obvio, perdieron a sus familiares.

-Si, pero... que yo sepa nadie a llorado por mi... nunca.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que fueras tan sensible Sano, jajajajaa.

-Cállate ¬/¬

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Residencia Wheleer.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí Sano- dijo Joey serio.

-Vamos, sabes que tu papá no podrá verme.

-...

Joey caminó hacia las escaleras con velocidad.

-¡¡¡JOSEPH!

-Rayos...- Joey camino al comedor, allí estaba su padre, con una botella en mano. Un florero se estrlló cerca de la cabeza de Joey.

-Espero... hip... que hayas traído el dinero...

-Si papá- Joey sacó uno de los billetes que había ganado.

-¡¿ESO ES TODO! ¡PAGO TU COLEGIATURA PARA QUE TRAIGAS TAN POCO DINERO!-dijo el hombre agarrando a Joey del cuello de la camisa, Sano intentó pegarle, mas su puño lo atravesó.

-Maldita sea.

-Lo siento, no tengo más- dijo Joey con una mirada fría.

-Baaah, largare de mi vista- dijo el señor Wheleer soltándolo, Joey subió a su habitación.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° habitación de Joey.

-¡Debiste darle una paliza!

-...- Joey suspiró y cogió el teléfono- ¿Hola? ¿Yugi?

"Joey, ¿que pasa?"

-¿Me darías la tarea de lenguaje?

"xx Claro, jeje, esperarme un minuto.

-nOn Muchas gracias.

-Humph... No tienes remedio- dijo Sano y sonrió.

-Jejeje- Joey sonrió ampliamente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° En otro lugar...

-Já, al parecer hay dos shamanes en la ciudad, esto es perfecto...

-¿Que quiere que hagamos señor Kaiba?

-Yo me encargare de ellos Roland, esto no es de tu incumbencia.

-Si señor Kaiba.

-Humph... ¡Kisara!

La figura de una chica de cabello celeste apareció junto a Kaiba.

-¿Si... Maestro Seto?

-Prepárate, mañana pelaremos.

-S...si - La tímida chica se convirtió en un enorme dragón blanco de ojos azules.

Continuara...

**Misao: aaaaaah ¡! odio éste cap. Me quedo horrible T—T espero que el público no opine lo mismo claro xD Por cierto, no conosco muy bien la pesonalidad de Kisara, así que decidi inventarla una propia, espero que sea de su agrado nn**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Contestación de reviews:**

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Hola! nn! Muchas gracias por tu reviews, te prometo actualizar seguido, aún no se si Malik, pero Bakura si aparecerá nn Espero que sigas leyendo. Tengo una duda: "sin palabras" es bueno o malo? o.O?

**Little angel n.n**: No sabes cuanto me agrada que te haya gustado! nn! Te prometo que pondré más cosas mias, mi idea original era que solo el primer Cáp. se pareciera nn ojala la sigas disfrutando!

**Bien, me despido, tratare de actualizar cada 3 reviews, en este caso, bien, me dio flojera esperar nn además, ya tengo mis primeras lectoras.**

**Byes!**

**Misao Q.Q.**


	3. Seto Kaiba

**Misao: **Hola querido público! Cómo están/cri crii,… cri crii/ Ejem, aquí vamos con el 3er capitulo! Un saludo especial al Little angel n.n

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Bien! ¡Es nuevo día, un nuevo día de acción!- dijo Sanosuke despertando a Joey.

-Si... lo que digas- dijo Joey levantándose perezosamente y bostezó- ¿Ya son las 7:20?

-Ajap, te desperté temprano como me pediste- dijo Sanosuke recostándose en la pared.

-¡Pues mejor me visto rápido para comenzar!

Joey se vistió y se preparó un emparedado de jamón con un vaso de bebida, en la mesa había una carta de su papá diciendo que no volvería en unos días.

Ya desayunado y listo, Joey comenzó su trabajo de repartidor de diarios, después de recibir un regaño por no ir a trabajar el día anterior, fué a buscar a Yugi en su bicicleta.

-¡¡Bueno días!-gritó Joey en la entrada de la mansión Moto.

-Aaah... hola Joey- dijo Yugi abriendo la puerta adormilado, todavía estaba en pijama, que era de color celeste con lunitas amarillas y un gorrito igual terminado en un ponpón- ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Ya son las 8:40 amigo- dijo Joey- Con razón llegas tan tarde.

-Tu también llegas tarde todo el tiempo- ambos rieron- Pasa, yo me arreglaré enseguida.

Joey porfin pudo conocer la mansión Moto por dentro, ya que la última vez solo pudo conocer la amplia entrada. La mansión tenía un diseño japones antiguo, tenía varias habitaciones y puertas corredizas.

Yugi llevó a Joey a la sala de estar y fué a ponerse el uniforme de la escuela.

-Guau, tiene cierta similitud con el dojo Kamiya.

-¿Dijiste algo Sano?

-No, nada, no importa.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN, SALGAN RATAS DEL DEMONIO, O JURO QUE LAS MANDARE AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS!

-¿oO?

Joey y Sano miraron hacia arriba, al parecer Yami estaba espantando las ratas del ático.

De repente se abrió una puerta de golpe, Rebecca estaba ya vestida, con una falda verde a cuadros, una polera blanca y un poleron rosado, llevaba lentes y el cabello suelto.

-Buenos días Yu... ¿Ustedes que demonios hacen aquí?-dijo Rebecca.

-Pues, pasamos a buscar a Yugi para ir a la escuela- dijo nerviosamente Joey.

-Humph...está bien- Rebecca tomó aire- ¡¡YAMI! ¡¿PUEDES DEJAR DE HACER TANTO RUIDO!

Yami bajo, atravesando el techo.

-Ya espante a esos bichos del demonio- dijo malhumorado Yami.

-Buenos días Yami- dijeron Joey y Sano.

-¿Que tiene de buenos?- dijo malhumorado.

-Bien, es hora de irnos a la escuela- dijo Yugi entrando a la habitación.

-Si... rayos, hoy toca con el viejo de Historia- dijo Joey desanimado.

-Já, yo puedo darte un par de leeciones- dijo Rebecca.

-No gracias nnUuu

-Adios Rebecca- dijo Yugi.

-Adios amor I- Rebecca notó que Yami no se había ido con Yugi- ¿Que esperas? Largate.

-Si ¬¬- Yami siguió a los chicos murmurando cosas como "está enana nunca se deside" y "si que es odiosa, pobre Yugi".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡¡Demonios! No puedo creer que no haya aprobado ese examen.

-¿Como planeabas aprobar diciendo que la Edad Media es la edad del jamón?

-Pues yo pensé que así era ¬/¬ Ya déjame en paz Sano.

-¡¿¡Como pudiste poner que los faraones son gatos frances!- dijo Yami examinando la prueba.

-Pues... Nunca he sido bueno en Historia Universal- dijo colocando su mano tras la cabeza.

-Creo que yo te ayudaré para lo próxima prueba Joey- dijo Yugi.

-Gracias T-T

De repente, el maestro Saito (xD) hizo callar a los alumnos.

-Ya puedes pasar, niños, les presento a Seto Kaiba, será su nuevo compañero de clases así que sean corteses y bla bla blaa- Entro al salón un chico de cabello castaño y fríos ojos azules, era algo más alto que Joey- Puedes sentarte Kaiba.

El chico ignoró al maestro y fué a sentarse tras Joey, éste iba a saludarlo cuando recibió una mirada fría que quería claramente decir "no hablo con chuzma"

-Oye Yugi, por alguna razón ese sujeto me es desagradable- susurro Joey a Yugi.

-Señor Wheleer, dígame, ¿quién es Arístoteles?

-Eeeeeeh... ¿El creador de las tortas?- dijo éste alzando los hombros, todo el curso estalló en risas.

-No señor Wheeler, si sigue así no podrá pasar ésta clase y se que le sugiero que deje de hacer vida social y preste atención. Pasamos la cultura a griega a principio de año ¬¬

"Idiota"- murmuro Kaiba, irritando a Joey.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° después de clases.

-Sabes, es raro que lleguen dos nuevos en días diferentes a mitad de año- comentó Joey.

-Pues, a mi no me parece raro- dijo Yugi.

-Já, supongo que...- Joey, distraídamente chocó contra Kaiba- Eeeeh... lo sien...

-Fíjate por donde caminas perro- dijo éste.

-¡¡Oye! ¡¡¿Cómo me llamaste!

-Já, además de tonto, sordo, no tengo porque repetirte nada, ahora sal de mi camino- dijo empujando al rubio y siguiendo de largo.

-Aargh, ¿Y a éste que le pasa? ¡Yo no le hice nada! Pero ya va a ver, nadie se mete con Joey Wheleer- dijo poniéndose de pie- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sano?

-Ahora que lo dices no lo he visto hace un buen rato- dijo Yami.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° con Kaiba I

-Así que ese es Yugi Moto... Eliminar a los shamanes de está ciudad será más sencillo de lo que crei- Seto sonrió para sí mismo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° con Joey y Yugi O

-Bien, supongo que ya volvera, dudo que Sanosuke sea de esos que solo se marchan.

-Si, tienes razón, supongo que debe estar rondando por la ciudad.

Yugi y Joey llegaron a la dulcería, donde descubrieron a la señora Evans cerrando el negocio.

-¡Señora Evans!- grito Joey.

-Oh, hola Joseph.

-¿Por qué está cerrando?

-Pues verás Joseph, Kaiba Corp ha comprado todo éste terreno y yo... yo ya no podré quedarme aquí- dijo la señora de ojos esmeralda.

-¡¿Qué! Pero... ¿Kaiba Corp? ¿Trabaja allí un tal Seto Kaiba?

-Es el presidente de la compañía- dijo la señora.

-Já, pues ese sujeto conocerá los puños de Joey Wheeler, nadie se mete con mi trabajo de medio tiempo y mis amigos- dijo y corrió sin saber si quiera donde estaba Kaiba.

-¡Espera Joey!

-Es un chico algo distraído, pero es una buena persona- dijo la señora Evans.

-Yugi, debemos alcanzarlos, estoy seguro de que ese tal Kaiba no es lo que aparenta.

-Lo se, debemos alcanzar a Joey- dijo corriendo por la misma dirección de Joey.

Corrió un par de cuadras, mas no pudo alcanzarlo, de repente, aparecieron dos hombres vestidos de traje negro y lentes oscuros.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?

-La pregunta pequeño- dijo una voz detrás de los hombres de negro- Que es lo que planeamos, jeje.

La voz se dejo ver, era un chico no más alto que Yugi, de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, vestía una polera a rayas roja con naranja, pantalones azules y un pañuelo celeste amarrado al cuello.

-Hola nn

-Hola- respondió el chico cuando se dió cuenta de lo que hacia- ¡Nada de hola! ¡Tienes que pelear conmigo!

-Bueno nn

El chico casi se cae ante la reacción de Yugi.

-Aibou, ¿estás seguro?

-No mucho, pero de todas formas se ve muy decidido.

-o.oU

-Eeeh... baaah, comencemos de una vez.

-Primero dime como te llamas- dijo Yugi.

-Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba.

-Diantres, quería examinar un poco la ciudad pero... ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Sanosuke se encontraba vagando por Domino, fue cuando vio una grandiosa mansión, de grandes ventanales y una grandiosa entrada- Vaya, el que viva ahí debe ser todo un millonario.

Sanosuke entró atravesando las paredes y exploró el lugar habían muchos cuadros y vasijas, además, el piso estaba alfombrado. Llego a una amplia habitación, sentada en la cama, había una chica de cabello y ojos azules.

-¿Quien... Quien eres tu?- interrogó la chica al notar a Sano.

-Mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara, ¿Y tu?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Kisara- dijo la chica tímidamente.

-Bueno Kisara, veo que el dueño de ésta mansión tiene mucho dinero.

-Si- dijo la chica y sonrió casi para sí misma- El señor Kaiba tiene una gran corporación.

-¿Kaiba? ¿Hablas de ese mocoso rico que está en la clase de Joey?

-¿Joey?

-Aah, no es nada- dijo Sanosuke- Dime, ¿Y que haces en ésta mansión?

-Soy el espíritu acompañante de Kaiba.

-Eso significa que...

-El señor Seto es un shaman.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Uuuuuuuuuf... por fin... llegué a... Kaiba Corp...- dijo Joey tomando aire.

Entro a alto edificio, junto a la entrada haían dos grandes dragones azules, Joey sintió un escalofrío.

Ya decidido, camino hacia la secretaria.

-Disculpe necesito hablar con Kaiba.

-Lo siento señor, el señor Kaiba no puede atenderlo en este momento- dijo la secretaria como si fuera una frase memorizada.

La secretaria, de cabello rubio hasta la cintura y brillantes ojos violeta dejo pasmado a Joey por unos segundos, hasta que por fin reaccionó.

-¿Saldrías con...?- negó con la cabeza- ¡¡Necesito hablar con él!

-Lo siento guapo, Kaiba no te atenderá a menos que tengas una cita.

-Pero... - Joey molesto pateó el piso con fuerza- ¡Ese maldito Kaiba, ya verá!

-Oye, si quieres lo llamo para ver si te atiende- dijo aburrida- Aunque no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

-¡¡Gracias!

-Si, si lo que digas- cogió un teléfono junto a ella y llamó a la oficina de Seto.

"Habla Kaiba, ¿que quiere?"

-Señor aquí hay un tal...

-Joey Wheleer- completó Joey.

-Un tal Joey Wheleer que quiere hablar con usted.

"Estoy ocupado"

-Ya se lo dije, pero no quiere escuchar

"Baaah- Kaiba meditó un momento- No"

-El señor Kaiba dijo que no hablará con usted- dijo Mai.

-Demonios, ese Kaiba no podrá evitarme por siempre, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Mai Kujaku, no lo olvides- dijo y guiño el ojo, haciéndo sonrojar a Joey.

-O/O s..si- Joey corrió hacia la salida "Ese Kaiba se enfrentara a mis puños"

Continuara...

**Misao: y así termina el 3er cap. El siguiente estará lleno de acción, sie! xD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Estrella de Kaleido Star:**_ Hola! nOn pues, no se si hacer que Yugi tenga un gemelo… ¡Me has dado una buena idea ---! Sip, Kisara era la chica que Seth amaba, o algo así xDU. Bien, espero que sigas leyendo, ojala hayas disfrutado este cap n.n_

**Little angel n.n: **_Te prometo nunca desanimarme! nn ojala te haya gustado la acción que escribí en el fic de Sakurita. Espero que tengas razón sobre las ideas xDDU Gracias por leer._

**Bien, es hora de irme, muchas gracias a mis dos fieles lectoras, no saben cuanto le agradezco que lean este fic n.n**

**Byes!  
**

**Misao Q.Q:**


	4. El primer enemigo

**Misao: **Hola, bienvenidos a Shamán Oh, (xD) por cierto, desde este capitulo en adelante verán más cosas originales y nuevos personajes, así que espero que sigan leyendo y disfrutando éste fic.

Aquí va el cuarto capitulo:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Comencemos!

Los hombres que estaban junto a Mokuba corrieron hacia Yugi con velocidad y lo atacaron con espadas de madera.

-¡Yugi

-Si... ¡¡Atemu! ¡¡Concedeme tu alma, fusión de...!

-No lo permitiré. ¡Ataquen!

Los hombres atacaron a Yugi, golpeándolo y dejándolo en el piso, donde comenzaron a golpearlo con sus espadas.

-No dejare que te entrometas en el camino de mi hermano.

-Diablos...- Yugi se sujetó de una de las espadas de madera y golpeó la pierna de uno de los hombres, haciéndolo caer.

-Jajaja, no funcionara...

El hombre se levantó sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

-¿Pero cómo...?

Mokuba lanzó tres pergaminos que se colocaron en el rostro de los tres hombres.

-Ellos son los zombies que han servido a la familia Kaiba durante generaciones, no caerán bajo tus patéticos golpes de niñita.

-¡Oye! ¬¬

-Es cierto- dijo Mokuba alzando los hombros.

Yugi dió un salto hacia atrás para sarse espacio y cogió un fierro del piso.

-¡¡Atemu! ¡¡Concedeme tu alma! ¡¡Fusión de almas!

-Rayos...- murmuró Mokuba- Já, ese antiguo faraón será una buena adquisición para la familia Kaiba.

-Pues te diré que no voy a ninguna parte enano- dijo Yami empuñando el fierro como espada.

-Eso lo veremos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Con que ese mocoso es un shaman... interesante, jeje- dijo Sano.

-¿Disculpa?

-Kisara, fue un gusto conocerte- dijo algo sonrojado- Pero es mejor que me vaya.

-S..si, espero verte pronto- dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Jajaja, no tienes que ser tan cortés, no soy nadie importante- dijo frotándose la cabeza y se marchó.

-Me pregunto... ¿Por qué llevara el signo del mal en su espalda?- dijo Kisara.

-¡¡Kisara!

La chica se volteó para descubrir a Seto, con una chaqueta azul oscura.

-Vamos, debemos salir.

-Si- dijo la chica sonriente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Al menos... derrote a uno...- murmuró Yami "rayos, no podré ganar así, no puedo enviarlos al Reino de las Sombras si están muertos...¿Que haré?

-¿Te rindes faraón?

-Claro que no- Yami dió un gran salto y golpeó a uno de los hombres en la cabeza, para su sorpresa, el fierro se dobló ante el fuerte impacto y el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó- Ooops o.o

Los dos hombres sujetaron a Yami mientras Mokuba le golpeaba débiles pero constantes golpes en el estómago.

-No puedo... perder la posesión... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Joey caminaba por Domino cuando oyó el grito de Yugi, siguió los gemidos de dolor hasta llegar a un callejón.

Sanosuke buscaba como volver a casa, cuando oyó el grito de Yugi, lo siguió hasta toparse con Joey.

-¡¿Que haces aquí!- dijeron a la vez- ¡Yugi!

Ambos corrieron al callejón hasta encontrar a Yugi tratando de levantarse.

-¡Yugi!- dijeron a la vez.

-Joey... que bueno... que viniste- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Baaaah, más basura- dijo Mokuba.

-¡Ya verás!- Joey iba a golpear al enano insolente cuando un zombie lo detuvo, Joey lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada.

-¡Joey! ¡Haz la posesión!- dijo Yami.

-Pero...

-Hagámoslo de una vez- dijo Sanosuke.

-¡Sanosuke! ¡Conceme tu alma! ¡Fusión de almas!- tras un brillo rojo, Joey abrió los ojos y sonrió- Jé, ¿Quien será el primero?

Uno de los hombre corrió hacia Sano, éste lo golpeo, lanzándolo al otro lado del callejón, el segundo iba a atacarlo cuando Sano golpeó el piso causando una gran grieta bajo el hombre.

-¡¿Cómo es posible...!

-Son... muy fuertes- dijo Yugi levantándose y sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Quieres pelear enano?- dijo Sano, se oía su voz y la de Joey.

-Diablos...

-Bravo, lo han hecho muy bien- dijo una voz, Joey y Yugi se voltearon, era Seto- Es increible que hayan derrotado a las muñecas de mi hermano.

-Hermano...- Kaiba paso junto a Mokuba sin prestarle atención.

-Pero... ¿Será capaces de derrotar a un oponente de verdad?

-Já, por fin haré que le devuelvas su tienda a la señora Evans- dijo Joey preparándose para pelear.

-Já, ¿Entonces crees que podrás vencerme? No se si reírme o sentir lastima- Seto levanta una larga lanza que tenía en la mano, de una cuchilla plateada y una pequeña cinta roja amarrada junto al filo- ¡¡Kisara! ¡Concedeme tu alma! ¡¡Fusión a está lanza!

-¡¿Qué!

La chica de ojos azules se fusiono a la lanza, que tomó un brillo azulado, junto a ella se veía la sombra del gran dragón blanco de ojos azules que Joey vió junto a la compañía.

-¿Cómo es...?

-¡Cuidado Joey!- exclamó Yugi empujando a Joey, tras notar que el ojiazul atacaba al rubio.

-Gracias... ¡¡Yugi! ¡¿Estás bien!- Yugi tenía una gran herida en el brazo.

-Si, ahora te cuidado- dijo y tomó el fierro que uso para luchar contra los zombies y atacó a Seto, Yugi bloqueaba los ataques de la poderosa lanza, más el gran poder de Kisara hizo que el fierro se transformará en miles de pedazos.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!- Joey uso la técnica de doble golpe de Sanosuke en la lanza, mas su puño fué repelido.

-Vamos, pensé que podría vencerme- dijo Kaiba maniobrando con su lanza.

-¡¡Así se hace hermano, si!

-Jajaja, soy genial (Seto? o.O?)

- Engerido. Ya verás!- Joey golpeó el piso nuevamente, haciendo que Seto perdiera el equilibrio, antes de que el ojiazul pudiera defenderse, Yugi lo derribó de un puñetazo.

Seto se puso de nuevo, pero el fuego azul que rodeaba su lanza se transformó en una gran llamarada azul que se extendió hasta el cielo.

-¿Pero que es eso...?

-¡¡¡RELAMPAGO BLANCO!

Una luz azul se lanzó contra Joey. Éste pudo distinguir la figura de Yugi, cuando todo se volvió negro.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Aaaay... mi cabeza- Joey abrió lentamente los ojos, cuando recordo lo que sucedió. Estaba en una pequeña habitación, junto a él estaba Sano- ¡Sano! ¡¿Que paso!

-...- Sano movió ligeramente la cabeza, señalando la cama de Yugi, quién seguía inconsciente.

-¡Yugi!

-Ese tal Seto Kaiba, es muy fuerte- dijo una voz, Joey notó que Rebecca también estaba en la habitación.

-¿Que le ocurrió?- preguntó Joey levantándose dificultosamente.

-Bien... recibió todo el ataque de Kaiba y te trajo aquí- dijo Rebecca con un suspiro.

-Ya veo, gracias viejo- dijo Joey, Yami estaba muy serio junto a Yugi- Rebecca, necesito vencer a ese chico rico... ¡Por favor, necesito que me entrenes!

-Humph...

-Te prometo tomarlo en serio.

Rebecca caminó a la puerta.

-Preparare el desayuno, comenzaremos ahora, debes tener fuerzas.

-Yami- dijo de repente Sanosuke- Sabes que no fue culpa de Joey.

-Lo se... - dijo este cerrando los ojos- Pero... no pudo evitar sentir esta rabia.

-Volveremos a luchar con él- dijo haciendo sonar sus nudillos- Lo se.

Yami asintió y sonrió.

-La próxima vez... lo venceremos, no le será fácil librarse de nosotros.

-Je- Joey sonrió.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Por fin... he llegado a Domino. ¿Estás lista Kira?

-Ki n.n

-Exelente, pero primero... comamos algo nn!

-ki ki ¬¬U

-¿Trajiste el dinero, cierto? nn

El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ! TOT ¿Y que se supone que comeremos Kira? ¬¬

-Kikiri "Yo no como nn"

- ¬¬ genial...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡¡Comencemos! ¡¡Comienza a correr!

-No se... que tiene que ver... correr con este peso... con... ser un shaman ¬¬

-¡¡Solo corre y deja de murmurar!- dijo Rebecca, mientras Sanosuke veía televisión.

Joey comenzó a correr por la ciudad, cuando notó un olor a hamburguesas, distraído, chocó con una chica.

-¡Ay! ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado!- exclamó la chica, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, llevaba una polera amarilla y una falda anaranjada, en su hombro, había un pequeño ser con una cinta amarilla, cabello castaño tomado en una pequeña colita, su traje era era blanco con el borde de las mangas azules, tenía unos pequeños pies de color amarillo.

-Eeeeeh... lo siento.

-¡Oye! ¿Pero que miras tanto?

-Yo...

La chica lo derriba de un golpe.

-Pero yo solo... .

-Idiota ¬¬

-kiri ki ki ¬¬- La chica se marchó por la calle que venía.

-No puedo pararme con estas pesas T--TU

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Aay ay aaay, me lele la cabesha .- Yugi abrió los ojos.

-¡¡Oh no! ¡¡El rayo hizo que hablara como tonto!

-Ejem... ¬¬U Yami, ¿Que paso?- preguntó Yugi sentándose en la cama.

-nn pues... quedaste medio muerto con el ataque de Kaiba.

-Ya veo, nnU ¿Al menos tu estás bien?

-¡Claro!- dijo apuntándose con una sonrisa- Soy el gran faraón Atemu.

-y estás muerto- señalo Yugi.

-¬¬U ¿Siempre tienes que recordar ese detalle?

-¿Dónde está Joey?- preguntó finalmente el chico.

-Entrenando, Rebecca decidió que era hora de prepararnos para...

-Si... ya no falta mucho- dijo mirando el techo, se puso de pie- Creo que calentare un poco para comenzar a entrenar, seguro que también quieres darle una paliza a Kaiba.

-Exacto.

-Jejeje.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Jeje, les dije que sería un capitulo con mucha acción, tengo una manía de hacerles cosas malas a mis personajes favoritos xD. Por cierto, si tienen una queja, molestia o simplemente les gusto, manden reviews, que aquí los recibo con gusto.

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Hola! me alegra que siempre seas la primera en ponerme reviews n.n. Pues… decidí que Mokuba no ocupara un papel muy importante, ya que no es uno de mis personajes favoritos xDU . Muchas gracias por leer!

**KibumiWong: **Vaya, es todo un honor que leas éste fic nOn muchas gracias por leer, te garantizo que Anzu aparecerá, así que descuida nn En serio lo encuentras gracioso? Gracias nn Saludos!

**Bien, nos vemos en el próximo cap. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Byes!**

Misao Q.Q.


	5. Anzu Mazaki

**Misao: **_Hola todo el mundo! ¡Me alegro de tener más lectores nOn! Bien, por fin llegamos al capitulo 5, espero que les guste. Por fin harán su aparición los nuevos personajes, al menos algunos nnU_

_Al fic:_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Habían pasado dos días desde la batalla con Kaiba, Yugi y Joey comenzaron su entrenamiento con Rebecca. Era un día sábado muy soleado, Joey se estaba hospedando en la Mansión Moto, ya que su padre no daba señas de volver.

-Por cierto Yugi... tengo una duda...- dijo Joey mientras trotaba- He notado que te pareces mucho... a Yami.

-Ah, eso- dijo Yugi- Pues, es una larga historia.

-Tenemos tiempo, Rebecca no nos espera por un par de horas.- insistió Joey.

Ambos corrieron por la ciudad y decidieron detenerse en una pequeña heladería.

-Bien, tengo entendido que soy la reencarnación de su hermano menor.

-¿Ah?

-Se supone que hace 5.000 años, Yami salvó al mundo de la destrucción, pero a cambio de eso, su alma fue sellada y su hermano tuvo que sacrificarse- dijo Yugi, saboreó su helado de chocolate y continuó- Mi familia, descendiente directos del faraón, guardó el Rompecabezas del Milenio, donde fue sellada su alma y esperaron a que su hermano reencarnara, debido a que al estar sellado, Atemu no podría volver a este mundo.

-¿Y como supieron que tu eras la reencarnación del hermano de Yami?

-Pues, cuando cumplí los 10 años, me hicieron armar un extraño rompecabezas, uno que supuestamente solo podría armar el elegido- dijo Yugi mostrando a Joey una pirámide dorada- Y así lo hice, yo y Yami hemos sido amigos desde entonces nn

-¡¡Eso es genial nOn!

-Jeje, tienes razón- dijo Yugi. De repente, la figura de una mujer cruzó la ventana, vestía de blanco y tenía muchas arrugas- ¡¡OH NO!

-¿Que pasa?

-Es uno de los fantasmas que vive en la casa, ¡¡Le dirá a Rebecca que no estamos corriendo U!

-¿¡¡¿QUÉ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yugi y Joey corrieron como pudieron para detener al fantasma, pero con las pesas, era algo complicado. Ambos llegaron a la Mansión Moto.

Yugi suspiró, al parecer había llegado a tiempo, buscó a Rebecca, cuando la vio en el comedor, tomando una taza de té verde.

-Así que ya llegaron- dijo Rebecca- n.n

-o.oU eeh...

-Tenemos una invitada- dijo señalando a una chica junto a ella, tenía el cabello castaño corto y brillantes ojos azules.

-Hola nnU- dijo la chica.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAH! ¡¡Es la chica que me golpeó el otro día!- gritó Joey al ver a la chica.

-¡¡Es ese cara de mono!

-Veo que ya se conocen- dijo Sano observando a los chicos que se señalaban.

-Ejem, creo que no me he presentado adecuadamente- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie- Mi nombre es Anzu Mazaki, mucho gusto.

-Yugi Moto- dijo el pequeño.

-Sanosuke Sagara.

-Atemu, pero mis amigos me llaman Yami n.n

Joey dudó un momento, esa chica no le agradaba nada, y eso de aparecer de repente en casa ajena no le parecía bien.

-Joey Wheleer, un placer- dijo con mirada desafiante, Anzu le devolvió la mirada.

-Bien, es hora de que nos digas, Anzu- interrumpió Rebecca- ¿Que hacías desmayada en la calle?

-Pues...- Anzu colocó el brazo tras la cabeza- Pues no había comido ni dormido en dos días y creo que perdi el conocimiento nnU

-Ki ki kiii uúU

-¡Vaya! ¿Que es eso?- dijo Yugi notando al pequeño ser, éste sonrió ampliamente y se subió al hombro de Yugi.

-Es Kira nn un kropocul, un espíritu de la naturaleza. Veo que le agradas- dijo Anzu.

-Jeje...

-Por cierto, esa comida no te saldrá gratis- interrumpió Rebecca.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Rebecca.

-Tendrás que ayudar en la casa junto con los demás, o tendrás que irte- dijo Rebecca molesta por la actitud de Anzu hacia Yugi. Se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta- Yugi, Joey, tendrán que trotar dos horas por quedarse comiendo helado en su entrenamiento.

-Si u.u...- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-No se ustedes, pero yo estoy muy aburrido- dijo Sanosuke cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Tienes razón- dijo Yami mirando hacia la ventana- Además, no hemos sabido de Kaiba en dos días, ha estado demasiado tranquilo.

Yugi levantó a la pequeña Kira y la dejo en la mesa.

-Creo que empezare a limpiar los pisos, Joey ¿Puedes encargarte de sacudir los muebles?

-Claro nn

-¿Y yo que?- dijo Anzu.

-¿Lavarías la loza?

-¡Já! Por supuesto nn

-¡Comencemos!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Por fin llegamos a Domino- dijo una chica de cabello hasta los hombros color azabache, ojos negro y un vestido hasta las rodillas azul y pantalones negros.

-¿Aquí será la primera prueba?- dijo un chico de cabello rojo desordenado y ojos azules.

-Al menos eso me dijo mi padre.

-Eso ya no es confiable.

-Jajajaja, tienes razón- la chica miro el cielo- Estoy muy nerviosa Roy.

-Vamos Rinoa, lo harás muy bien, descuida- dijo el chico.

-¿Ustedes que creen chicos?- dijo Rinoa a sus espíritus acompañantes.

-Prometo ayudarla en todo lo qe pueda señorita Rinoa- dijo uno de cabello rojizo y ojos violeta.

-Já, esto será pan comido- dijo el siguiente de cabello negro, llevaba una cinta roja en la cabeza y una chaqueta negra.

El último, vestido de verde, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces, solo debemos esperar a que el Torneo comience- dijo Rinoa- ¡Vamos chicos!

-¡Si!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya llegada la noche, Yugi, Joey y Anzu salieron a caminar y se echaron en el pasto junto con sus espíritus acompañantes.

-Uuuuuf, debieran limpiar esa casa más seguido viejo- dijo Joey.

-Bien, ahora que lo haremos más seguido será menos difícil.

-No se ustedes, pero yo estoy muerta- dijo Anzu.

-Son unos holgazanes- dijo Sanosuke riendo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, te quedaste toda la tarde viendo televisión- dijo Joey.

-¡Oye! Esa caja de madera que muestra escenas es el mejor invento que he visto en esta extraña época.

-Apoyo eso- dijo Joey.

-¡Chicos! ¡Miren el cielo!- dijo Anzu.

Ambos chicos miraron el cielo detenidamente, una estrella brillaba con intensidad, opacando el brillo de las demás.

-¿Que con eso? Es solo una estrella- Anzu y Yugi se sentaron muy serio- ¿Que ocurre? o.O?

-Es la señal... El Torneo de los Shamanes ha comenzado.

-¿Que?- dijo Joey, Sano también miro a los jóvenes con curiosidad.

-Cada 5.000 años... se realiza un torneo, en el cual todos los shamanes pelean por el título de Shaman King, aquel que lograra posesionar al espíritu supremo y así realizar su máximo deseo.

-Genial, por fin podré pelear con hombres verdaderamente fuertes- dijo Sanosuke.

-Yo digo lo mismo- dijo Yami con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Desde aquí seremos rivales Yugi- dijo Anzu poniéndose de pie, Yugi solo sonrió.

-Esp no me preocupa, aún puedes quedarte en casa nn

-o.o ehh... gracias, eso creo. ¬u¬ no planearas quitarme de la competencia matándome con comida envenenada, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que no!

-Solo preguntaba nn

-Já, no me dejen atrás, yo seré quién se convierta en el Shamán King- dijo Joey alzando el puño.

-¿Tienes un sueño en particular Joey?

-Si, que mi hermana recupere la vista nn

-Que noble cara de mono- dijo Anzu cruzando los brazos- Yo quiero salvar a los kropocul de todo el mundo, que se están extinguiendo con las construcciones del hombre.

-Humph... ¿Y para que quieres ser Shaman King Yugi?

-Para poder comer todas las hamburguesas del mundo nOn

-O.O?- todos miraron a Yugi con extrañes-

-¿Que tiene de malo ¬/¬U?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Já, por fin ha comenzado.

-¡Yo se que ganarás hermano!- dijo Mokuba.

-Pues es obvio nn. ¡Kisara!

-¿Si señor Seto?- dijo la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

-Prepárate para un arduo entrenamiento, nosotros ganaremos éste torneo, no importa lo que pase.

-Hai nn

-Demostrare a ese maldito de Gozaguro Kaiba que yo no soy solo un empresario.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Adiós chicos- dijo Joey a sus amigos- Ya es hora de que me vaya a casa.

-Nos vemos mañana Joey- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

-Chaito cara de mono.

-No me llames así niña loca ¬¬

-¿¡Niña?

-Creo que mejor nos vamos Joey- dijo Sano.

-Kiki kiri nnU

Joey siguió su camino, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de volver a la residencia Wheleer, se sentía mucho más acogido en la Mansión Moto, pero no tenía opción.

-Joey...

-¿Que ocurre Sano?

-Quiero que me prometas que si ese viejo te golpea, te defenderás.

-¿ah?

-¡Prométemelo!

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Joey y sonrió- Já, te preocupas por mi.

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que... pues... si ese viejo te mata, yo me quedaré sin shamán y... eeh...

-Tranquilo, yo estaré bien.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Rayos, ¿Por que debo hacer las compras T.T?

-Vamos Yugi, no es tan malo nn- intentó consolarlo Yami.

-Pero es muy tarde y casi todas las tiendas están cerradas- dijo Yugi- Y debo llegar antes de las 12:00 p.m., Rebecca dice que tiene una sorpresa.

-Debe ser una escoba o algo así.

-Si, es probable- dijo suspirando.

Ambos caminaron, hasta detenerse en un viejo árbol.

-¿Hasta cuando planeas seguir escondido?- dijo Yami.

-Nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos de la tienda- dijo Yugi.

-Já, veo que son muy listos, los felicito- dijo una voz, saliendo detrás de un arbusto, era un hombre alto, de tes blanca, largo cabello tomado en una coleta, blusa blanca, chaqueta azul y pantalones negros- Hola, mi nombre es Laguna, Laguna Leonheart.

-Yugi Moto.

-soy Atemu- dijo Yami con seriedad- ¿Por que nos seguiste?

-Pues, esperaba que me descubrieran- Yugi y Yami se miraron- Ahora comienza su prueba para ganarse su localizador.

Laguna mostró una pequeña esfera con una pequeña pantalla, similar a la de una calculadora.

-Debo ponerte a prueba- dijo cruzando los brazos- Has pasado la primera, una última y te daré tu localizador, que te indicara quien será tu primer oponente.

-Excelente- dijo Yugi- ¿Que es lo que debo hacer?

Laguna sonrió.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **_Jeje, disculpen la demora, para ser franca, tenía este capitulo desde hace un buen tiempo, pero se borro y tuve que rescribirlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado nnU_

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Hola! nn me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo! nn no te preocupes, los personajes quedaran claros en un par de capítulos, decidi que Joey y Yugi no ganaran por que… por que…. Bueno, no hay ninguna razón xDU Bien, espero que sigas leyendo, byes!

**KibumiWong: **Hola! nOn no sabes cuanto me halaga que te guste está historia nn es genial que te imagines a los personajes -- Por fin hice que apareciera Anzu, no te preocupes, ya verás que en los próximos capítulos dejara ver su personalidad dulce y amistosa. Ya leí Cinderella Story, está genial! Espero que sigas así!

**Little angel n.n: **Te mantuvo emocionada? nOn eso es genial! Es definitivo, las peleas son mi fuerte xD Te agradezco que me hayas puesto entre tus favoritos, que emoción xD Gracias por tu apoyo, ojala disfrutes éste cap.!

**Kysmy: **Yo también adoro a Sanosuke xD así que no pude evitar ponerlo, no tendrá ninguna novia, así que descuida nnU Para serte franca, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho el yamixanzu pero tengo muchas amigas fanáticas de él, así que decidí ponerlo así, en cambio de eso, decidí que Joey fuera su rival que casi me simboliza a mi en el fic xD. Claro que aparecerá Kenshin, no puedo vivir sin él xDU me alegra que te guste el fic de Card Captor Sakura y Yu-gi-oh, espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando éste fic. Gracias!

**Hybary-Hiwatari: **Buu, queria ver esa pelea xDU Muchas gracias por leer nn espero que sigas disfrutando éste fic nOn muchas gracias!

**Misao: **Vaya! Tengo más lectoras, creo que soy la escritora más feliz del mundo xD Espero que hayan disfrutado éste cap. (que por cierto, no me gusto nada xDDU) y sigan leyendo.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan mandando más, que aquí los recibo con mucho, mucho gusto.**

**Byes! Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Laguna y Rinoa, la primera prueba

**Misao: **Hola damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, cómo están nOn? Yo estoy muy bien x3 pero vamos al grano, aquí está el 6to capi, espero que lo disfruten:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laguna sonrió.

-Solo tendrás que vencerme- Yami y Yugi sonrieron- Sin hacer la posesión de almas.

-¡¿Que!- dijo Yami- ¡Pero es una prueba de shamanes! ¡No dejare que pelee solo!

-Tranquilo Yami, estaré bien, además- fijó su vista en Laguna- Algo me dice que está prueba tiene más de un propósito.

-Muy listo- dijo Laguna- Espero que de una buena pelea.

Laguna lanzó un puñetazo, Yugi lo esquivó torpemente, lanzándose a un lado, en el suelo, pateó con fuerza la pierna derecha de Laguna, haciéndolo caer. Yugi se levantó, pero Laguna lo agarró del pie y con una gran fuerza, lanzó a Yugi contra un árbol.

-¡Aibou!

Yugi, aturdido, se frotó la cabeza, cuando vio que Laguna caminaba a él con una espada en mano, ésta tenía un brillo rojo, que dejaba ver, ligeramente, la forma de una criatura envuelta en llamas.

-Esa es una posesión...- dijo Yugi poniéndose de pie- ¡Eso es! ¡Atemu, concedeme tú alma! ¡Fusión al rompecabezas del Milenio!

-¿Que...?- Yami dudó, pero entonces entendió y sonrió.

-Já, esto se pone interesante. ¡Recibe la bala de fuego de mi sable pistola! (mucho final fantasy xDDU)- El brillo rojo se concentró y con gran fuerza, una bala envuelta en llamas voló hacia Yugi.

Hubo una gran explosión, Laguna pudo divisar una sombra, tras despejarse el polvo pudo verlo, Yugi, con una espada de gran tamaño con un brillo dorado cegador.

-¡Wow! Eso fue genial Yugi nOn

-¡Lo hicimos! nOn o.o... O.O! ¡Yami! ¿Como es que me estás hablando?

-Eeeh o.oU

-Jajaja, veo que has aprendido la posesión de objetos- dijo Laguna apoyando el peso de su sable-espada en el hombro- Y solo observándolo, eso es un don chico.

-Jejeje n/n- Yugi se rascó la cabeza.

-Bien, esa era la prueba- dijo lanzando el localizador a Yugi- Felicitaciones.

-Pero... no lo he vencido- dijo Yugi, cuando notó que perdía la posesión y cayó de rodillas exhausto.

-Debes perfeccionarla, ésta prueba solo es para nivelar el nivel de los shamanes del torneo.

-Ya veo... Muchas gracias- El localizador comenzó a hacer ruidos y Yugi notó que aparecía un nombre en la pequeña pantalla- ¿"Rinoa Leonheart"? ¿Tiene algo que ver con usted señor...?

Laguna había desaparecido.

-Ese hombre es muy extraño- comentó Yami cruzando los brazos.

-Naah, a mi me agrada n.n

-A ti te agrada todo el mundo ¬¬U

-Jeje- de repente, vió la hora- ¡¡AAAAAAH! ¡¡Son las 12:40 p.m.! ¡Y perdí las bolsas de la tienda!

-O.OU

-TOT

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yugi y Yami por fin llegaron a la Mansión Moto, al entrar, notaron que Anzu estaba en el jardín.

-¿Anzu?- dijo Yami.

-Ya llegaron- dijo respirando hondo- ¿También los visitó uno de esos hombres?

-Si- dijo Yugi mostrando su localizador.

-Yo también lo logre I ¿¡No es genial?

-¡¡Claro nOn!

-Yugi...- dijo Rebecca apareciendo detrás de Yugi, asustándolo- ¡¿Por que llegas a estas horas! Estaba preocupada...

-Lo siento- dijo Yugi- Pero apareció un sujeto, que me hizo un examen para el Torneo y...

-No importa- dijo con un suspiro- Ve a tu habitación, hay algo para ti.

-S...Si nn gracias- dijo Yugi y corrió a su habitación, Rebecca y Yami lo siguieron, dejando sola a Anzu y a Kira.

-Vaya, quien diría... que mi primer oponente, sería Joey Wheleer...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Joey llegó a su casa, al no haber nadie, dejo sus cosas y fué a dar un paseo. Tras una larga caminata, llegó a la colina con el gran árbol, donde comenzó todo, se recostó en el árbol y entrecerró los ojos.

-No te quedes dormido allí- dijo Sanosuke- te resfriaras.

-No voy a dormir, solo estoy descansando.

-Lo que tu digas- dijo girando los ojos- De repente fijó la vista a un árbol. ¿¡Quién está allí?

Joey se sentó de un salto, del árbol salió una figura familiar, una chica delgada, de ojos violetas brillantes, cabello rubio y blusa escotada, era Mai Kujaku.

-¡Ma...Mai!

-¿Quién?- dijo Sano.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Joey Wheleer- dijo la chica cruzando los brazos- Bien, vamos al punto. Debo hacerte una prueba para que ganes tu localizador, que te permitirá avanzar en el torneo.

-¡¡Estupendo!- dijo Sano.

-¿Tu eres la examinadora o.ö?

-Si, ¿Algún problema guapo?

-No, ninguno nnU- junto a Mai, aparecieron dos chicos, uno de cabello rojo desordenado y ojos azules y una chica de cabello negro azabache y vestido azul con pantalones negros-¿Y ellos?

-Él es Roy Dahokisho (o.o? y ese apellido? xD?) y Rinoa Leonheart- Dijo Mai- Tu primera prueba es pelear con ella.

-No, no, no, no peleo con chicas- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¬¬U bien...- dijo Rinoa- En ese caso yo comenzare. ¡¡KENSHIN, CONCEDEME TU ALMA, FUCIÓN A LA ESPADA DE FILO INVERTIDO! ¡¡Orphen, fusión a mis guantes! ¡¡Link ha mi espada!

La figura de los tres fantasma brillaron y se fusionaron con sus armas, una espada de estilo japonés con un intenso brillo rojo, sus guantes, negros, resplandecían en morado casi azul y su segunda espada color verde.

-¿Que demonios?

-¡Espada de la luz!- La figura de Orphen apareció junto a Rinoa y un brillo plateado apareció de su mano y se lanzó con velocidad hacia Joey, éste se lanzó a un lado, y la luz destruyó el árbol en el cual estaba apoyado minutos atrás.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo!

-La pelea empezó cuando se presentaron, ésta batalla no tiene reglas, solo debes hacer que tu oponente pierda su posesión o quede inconsciente, te aconsejo que comiences a pelear- dijo Mai cruzando los brazos.

-¡Sano!

Sanosuke todavía no podía creer que tendría que luchar contra Kenshin, de repente sonrió e hizo sonar sus nudillos.

-¡Estoy listo Joey!

-¡Sano, concedeme tu alma fusión de almas!- Así la pelea comenzó.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡¡No puede ser!

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Yami.

-nn

-¿Tu hiciste éste traje?- dijo mostrando a Yami una traje de pelea, polera sin mangas color azul oscuro, pantalones cortos color negro, zapatillas negras con detalles en azul, una chaqueta morada oscura con las letras "Y.Y." grabadas y una funda con una espada.

-Si nn también hay uno para Joey- dijo Rebecca sentándose en la cama- Los diseñe según sus habilidades, tu te especializas en movimientos veloces con espada, así que te hice un traje ligero con una funda para guardar tu espada. El de Joey incluye unos guantes de 5 kg cado uno.

-Muchas gracias- dijo abrazando a la chica, Rebecca, sonrojada correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Que significa "Y.Y."?- dijo Yami.

-Significa Yami Yugi.

Yugi y Yami se miraron, su equipo no se dejaría vencer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡¡Vamos Rinoa, no te dejes vencer!- gritó Roy.

Joey había golpeado el metal de ambas espadas, sus manos comenzaban a sangrar pero hacía fuerza para hacer a Rinoa retroceder, ambos estaban de frente mirándose fijamente, Rinoa apretó los dientes y con fuerza mando a Joey lejos.

-¡La flecha del dragón!- Rinoa dio un salto y sujetó la espada sin filo son ambas manos, y se lanzó hacia Joey listo para atacarlo.

-No puedo... mover... mi cuerpo- dijo Joey mirando a Rinoa lista para acabar por él.

"Debemos esquivarlo"

-No... puedo...

"Somos uno solo, te ayudare"- dijo Sano-"Podemos hacerlo"

Rinoa cayó directamente donde Joey, éste se protegió con ambas manos, deteniendo la espada sin filo, que igual lastimaba sus manos y la lanzó con fuerza a un lado.

Joey y Rinoa se pusieron de pie, pasaron largos y silenciosos minutos, hasta que Joey cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, perdiendo su posesión de almas.

Rinoa cayó de rodillas.

-Ese chico no parece un principiante- dijo Roy seriamente a Mai, ésta sonrió.

-Por eso le dejare pasar la prueba- Roy corrió hacia Rinoa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo algo cansada, ese sujeto me dio algunos problemas nn- Mai le lanzó un localizador azul a Rinoa- Con que este es... "Yugi Moto", él será mi próximo adversario.

Los espíritus acompañantes de Rinoa abandonaron sus respectivos objetos.

-Kenshin.

-Sano.

-Cuanto tiempo amigo- Kenshin sonrió y ambos chocaron la mano- Excelente pelea, no me dabas una paliza así desde hace siglos.

-Jaja, veo que también has escogido un shamán.

-Si, es terco y testarudo, pero comienza agradarme- dijo volteando la mirada- La próxima vez no te dejare ganar.

-Espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro- dijo Kenshin.

-Já, será más pronto de lo que crees- Sano volvió donde Joey- ¿Y como me lo llevo ahora?

-Se puede quedar en mi casa- dijo Mai con un suspiro y cargó a Joey al auto- Al menos hasta que recupere el conocimiento, como examinadora no puedo dejar que se muera aquí desangrado.

-Uuuui, ¿no habrá alguna otra razón?- dijo Sano riendo.

-Cállate cabeza de gallo ¬/¬U

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **y así termina el sexto capítulo de Shamán Oh, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si tienen dudas, preguntas, les gusto o tienen alguna crítica solo manden reviews que me hacen muy feliz D!

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Estrella de Kaleido Star**: Hola! nOn Bien, no creo que Bakura y Ryou sean los malos, pero de que aparecerán, aparecerán, solo aguarda nn Muchas gracias por tus reviews, ojala sigas leyendo, Byes!

**Little angel n.n: **Hola nn muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, en serio, me gustan mucho tus reviews nn Bakura si aparecerá, aunque aún no se en cuantos caps. Más, pero prometo apresurarme nn Me gusta mucho tu fic, te prometo dejarte reviews xD Nos vemos! Gracias por leer! Byes!

**Sakurita-Q: **HOLA! Cómo estás amiguis? xD Muchas gracias por tu review, nOn no te preocupes, todo está listo para el shamán Kinomoto Sakura, espero que sigas escribiendo también como siempre y que sigas leyendo x3 Byes!

**Fai D. Flowright: **n/n hola Fai, no sabes cuanto me halagan tus palabras, muchas gracias por todo, realmente me daba algo de vergüenza contarte de éste fic, ya que no sabía como lo encontrarías n/n Ojala puedas leer pronto los demás capítulos y seguir dejándome tus bellos reviews, adiós!

**Misao: y así nos despedimos el día de hoy, un saludo a todos mis lectores y aquellos que están leyendo esto ahora, prometo actualizar más seguido.**

**Byes!**

Notas autor:

**°** Para aquellos que juegan Final Fantasy, si, Rinoa y Laguna están basados en los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII, pero aún así, no son los mismos, a medida que avanza el fic notaran las diferencias.

° No estoy segura pero, creo que el verdadero apellido de Mai es Kujaku, pero si prefieren que sea Valentine, solo piensen que así es xD


	7. Sano, Ryou y Anzu

**Misao: **Hola niños y niñas, damas y caballos (no me resistí xD) Me alegra mucho que pasen por aquí, éste capítulo se lo dedico a Kysmy, escritora de uno de mis fics favoritos.

Pues vamos a lo que el público tanto esperaba!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaaaaaay... dónde... ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo el rubio abriendo sus ojos color miel.

Estaba recostado en una cama de una plaza, de sábanas blancas, se sentó con algo de dificultad y notó que tenía las manos y su torso vendado.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo Mai entrando con una bandeja en mano, donde había un sándwich de jamón (xD lo amo, así que lo oirán seguido) un jugo de naranja y un posillo de cereales.

-Si...- dijo Joey, Mai le pasó la bandeja a Joey- ¿Que hago aquí?

-Pues, te desmayaste, así que te traje aquí hasta que te despertaras. Sanosuke está en el comedor- dijo Mai, mordió el sándwich y guiñó el ojo- Para comprobar que no estuviera envenenado.

-Jeje... ¡Minuto! ¿Que hora es?

-Las...- Mai miró su reloj- 12:23 a.m.

-¡Rayos! ¡Debo ir a trabajar!- intentó ponerse de pie, pero Mai lo obligó a recostarse.

-Yo me encargare de eso, tu solo preocúpate por descansar.

-Muchas gracias...- dijo Joey y sonrió.

-Já, no creas que lo hago solo por ti- dijo Mai- Mira, cada grupo de shamanes tiene un examinador, en el caso tuyo y de Rinoa, soy yo. Si uno de los pertenecientes a mi grupo se convierte en el Shamán King, yo seré la examinadora más reconocida del mundo muajajajaja.

-"Se parece a Rebecca ó.o"- pensó Joey.

-Aquí tienes tu localizador- dijo Mai entregándole la pequeña esfera.

-"Anzu Mazaki"... ¡¡¿QUÉE!

-Ella es tu primer oponente. Te explicare las reglas, cada shamán luchará tres batallas, pasas a la segunda ronda si ganas al menos dos combates, ¿Entendido?

-Hai- dijo Joey- Ya estoy bien, ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Mmmmm...¡¡Ivy!- de las paredes apareció un espíritu de una chica de ojos celestes cabello blanco muy corto y vestido rojo- ¿Puedes terminar de curarlo? yo iré a darme una ducha.

-Como ordene señorita Kujaku- la chica apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Joey, éste no la sintió, pero en cambio sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus heridas emitieron un brillo verde y se cerraron.

-Wow, eso fue genial- dijo Joey levantándose de un brinco y dando saltos y patadas.

-Já, eso ya lo se, jajajaja- dijo y comenzó a reír histérica.

-o.o yo... yo ya me voy- dijo saliendo de la habitación

ººººººººººººººººº

Joey bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Sano, apoyado sobre una pared.

-Buenos días- dijo Joey animadamente.

-Buenos días- contestó éste con los ojos cerrados y sonrió.

-Dime Sano, ¿Ese chico pelirrojo, Kenshin, tu lo conoces?

-Éramos buenos amigos- dijo abriendo los ojos- Claro que nunca he podido vencerlo hasta la fecha, jà, maldito Battosai.

-¿Te molestaría contarme...- dijo sentándose en un sillón- ...más sobre ti?

-¿Por que tanto interés?

-Pues, quiero saber más de ti, como mi espíritu acompañante, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es conocerte, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, uuf, no he hablado de esto en siglos...- Sano tomó aire- Yo pertenecía al Sekihotai, una división formada por campesinos y comerciantes. La primera división remonto los impuestos a la mitad como había prometido el gobierno Meiji. Su líder era Sozo Sagara.

-¿Sagara?

-Si...- Sano apretó los dientes- Era el hombre que yo más respetaba, por eso tome su apellido. Pero... el gobierno Meiji había prometido bajar los impuestos para tener el apoyo del pueblo, pero la economía no permitía cumplir esa promesa, por lo cual usaron al Sekihotai como chivos expiatorios. Todos fueron asesinados por difundir falsas promesas y fuimos llamados malhechores.

-¡¡¡PERO QUE INJUSTO!- gritó Joey.

-Je...- Sano cruzó los brazos- Vague por diez años, solo peleando, lleno de rencor contra el gobierno. Así conocí al más fuerte de los patriotas, Battosai Himura.

-Kenshin...

-Decidí vigilarlo, para que me demostrara ser distinto a eso patriotas hipócritas, nos hicimos grandes amigos y junto con otros dos (xD) afrontamos a grandes enemigos.

-Vaya, tienes toda una historia- dijo Joey y sonrió- ¿Y te enamoraste?

-Ejem... claro que no ¬/¬

-Si y yo soy Juanito Sol, por favor- dijo Joey riendo- Bien, es hora de entrenar, dos derrotas en una semana, el orgullo del gran Zansa debe estar herido.

-Deje de ser Zansa el luchador a sueldo, solo soy Sanosuke Sagara un luchador aficionado.

-Que dramático eres xD

ººººººººººººººººº

Lejos de allí, los examinadores tenían una reunión, donde discutían las nuevas reglas del Torneo y sobre los competidores.

-El Torneo ha comenzado, y las piezas han comenzado a moverse.

-Si, además, éste años hay muchos shamanes capaces- agregó Laguna- No me sorprendería que hubieran batallas muy reñidas.

-Pero... ¿Que haremos con Katsuya? Se han oído rumores de que ha vuelto y que busca el poder de los diez shamanes más poderosos para recuperar su poder- dijo una chica de cabello negro.

-Pero, ¿Cómo planea obtener ese poder?

-No se ha descubierto, mas mis fuentes dicen que participara en el Torneo.

-¿Que opina Maestro Hiko?

El primer hombre que habló, de apariencia jovial, largo cabello negro y una capa blanca meditó un momento.

-Supongo que no podemos suspender el Torneo a estas alturas, solo debemos esperar que Katsuya haga su primer movimiento y destruirlo.

ººººººººººººººººº Al día siguiente...

-Buenos días- dijo Joey entrando al salón de clases.

-Hola viejo, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Honda, un chico de cabello castaño de peculiar peinado y ojos color chocolate.

-Bien, eeh, ¿Has visto a Yugi?

-¿El de cabello en punta?- dijo meditando- No, no ha llega...

PAAF

Yugi se lanzó dentro del salón junto con el toque de la campana, muchos curiosos fueron a verlo, pero este solo sonrió.

-Hola Joey, no fuiste ayer- dijo Yugi ya en su puesto.

-Mucho que hacer, tu entiendes. Además, logre ganar mi localizador- dijo sacando la pequeña esfera de su mochila.

-Jà, yo también logré pasar la prueba- dijo Yugi- Aunque tengo entendido que las batallas son elegidas por los grandes espíritus según el poder espiritual de cada uno, y que a pesar de ese examen, los oponentes no cambian.

-Ooooh o.o ¿Y con quién te toca luchar?

-Con Rinoa Leonheart.

-Já, yo luche contra ella, es muy fuerte así que ten cuidado Yugi- dijo

Joey- Mi primer adversario es Anzu, de seguro lo supo antes que yo y ahora está entrenando, grrrr ¬¬

-Dudo que Rebecca le d mucho tiempo para eso n.nU

-Tienes razón xb

-¡¡Silencio, que ya sonó el timbre y las clases comenzaron!- dijo la profesora de matemáticas.

ººººººººººººººººº

-Adiós Yugi. Debo limpiar mi casa, ya que hace poco recibí una llamada de Shizuka, al parecer me visitaran en unas semanas n.n

-Genial, ¿No quieres que te ayude?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Naah, puedo hacerlo solo, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, toma- Yugi le entrega una bolsa- Es un traje de pelea diseñado por Rebecca, ojala te guste.

-Muchas gracias. Nos vemos.

Ambos chicos se separaron y siguieron su camino. Yugi leyendo un libro titulado "Estudio y Comprensión de la Naturaleza", tropezó sin querer con un joven.

-Oh, perdóneme no me fije... Yo- comenzó a excusarse Yugi.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa- Yugi notó que era un chico de su edad, de cabello blanco hasta más o menos la cintura, ojos negros y el uniforme de la escuela- Mi nombre es Ryou, ¿Como te llamas?

-Yugi Moto, mucho gusto n--n

-Disculpa, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra la escuela de Domino? Llevo perdido durante horas.

-Si o.o aunque ya terminaron las clases de hoy.

-O.O! ToT nooo

-ññU si quieres te muestro como llegar.

-Claro nOn gracias!

ººººººººººººººººº

-Llegó la hora- dijo Joey probándose su nueva vestimaneta: era una polera verde sin mangas, pantalones azules anchos, guantes negro algo pesados con los nudillos azules, una cinta en forma de cinturón de color rojo, azul y negro, una cinta roja en la cabeza, un escudo y zapatillas negras (aunque suene raro, lo dibuje y quedo kawaii xD)- Según el localizador, la pelea empezara a las 6: 00 p.m. cerca del lago.

-Joey, ¿Notaste que esa chica, Rinoa usaba una tal posesión en objetos?

-Si, era muy extraño- dijo Joey.

-Quizás es otro tipo de posesión. Tal vez si me posesiono de tus guantes de pelea, estos obtengan más poder. Kaiba también hacia su posesión en una lanza. Es posible que sea una posesión más fuerte.

-Buena idea, ¿practicamos antes de apalear a Anzu?

-Claro, ningún bicho de la naturaleza va a ganarme.

-Je nn

ººººººººººººººººº

-Ryou, ¿Eres nuevo en está escuela, no?

-Sip, aunque estoy algo nervioso, jejeje n.nU

-Yo llegué hace muy poco. Los chicos del salón son bastante amables, si eliminas al maestro de educación física, es perfecta nOn

-Espero que no me cueste hacer amigos u.u

-Ya tienes uno nn

-o.o... n-n Muchas gracias Yugi-kun

-Baah, no tienes que llamarme "kun", no seas tan formal. Ahora somos buenos amigos n-n- dijo Yugi.

-Haai nOn. Bien, ahora que se como llegar a la escuela, supongo que ya debo irme.

-Adiós Ryou n-n

-Adiós Yugi, nos vemos mañana n-n- dijo Ryou y se alejó corriendo, cuando tropezó. Yugi iba a ver como estaba cuando con una rapidez se levanto de nuevo- Estoy bien n.nU (no pude resistirme xDD)

-Tienes una gran facilidad para hacer amigos Yugi- dijo Yami saliendo del rompecabezas.

-Jejeje, es un buen chico n-n

-Aunque hay algo raro en él. ¿Crees que pueda ver a los espíritus como Joey?

-Mmmm... Es probable, aunque no me molestaría n.n

-Tu siempre tan positivo U

-Así soy yo, taran xD. ¿Nos vamos a casa compañero?

-Por supuesto nn

ººººººººººººººººº

Había comenzado a llover fuertemente, pero es no preocupaba ahora a Joey, no podía perder está batalla, no si quería convertirse en el Shamán King, pero seguro Anzu no se dejaría vencer.

-Y eso es lo que lo hace interesante- el rubio sonrió para sí mismo mientras varios mechones se pegaban a su rostro.

Llegó al lago, en el parque. La luna llena se reflejaba en el lago mientras que las hojas de árboles cercanos caían delicadamente sobre su superficie.

-Al fin has llegado, Wheleer- dijo una voz tras Joey. Éste se volteó, descubriendo a Anzu sobre un árbol, dio un elegante saltó y cayó frente al rubio.

-¿Lista para morder el polvo?

-Já, pues no lo creo- dijo la chica.

El gran reloj del parque marcó las 6:00 p.m. y ambos alzaron los brazos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡Kira, concedeme tu alma, fusión a mi micrófono!

-¡¡Sanosuke, concedeme tu alma, fusión a mis guantes!- Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Anzu comenzó a cantar:

Te busco, te beso y te abrazo

te acerco a mi con poder

a veces peleamos sin dañarnos

siempre nos vence el amor

quiero saber lo que tu piensas

tu identidad descubrir

pero me asusta conocerla

me dejaras y yo

no entiendo, quien eres

ni en que estas pensando

no entiendo, que esto, es magia tal vez

Del micrófono salieron especies de hondas cortantes, que se lanzaron hacia Joey con fuerza, éste esquivo un par, mas recibió múltiples cortes, otras tres volaron hacia él, pero se protegió con su escudo.

yo quiero volar

junto a ti estar

no quiero gritar tu nombre en la oscuridad

Joey se acercó un poco a Anzu, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca para golpearla, su micrófono brillo y un rayo cayó desde el cielo, Joey se lanzó a un lado para esquivarlo.

yo quiero volar

juntos sobre el mar

tu voz me parece triste

y solo puedo entregarte esta canción

Del cielo cayeron seis rayos que perseguían a Joey, éste se protegió con su escudo, cuando otro lo golpeó por la espalda, haciéndolo caer al piso, con dificultad se puso de pie.

Serenataaaa

Las ondas que salían del micrófono se comenzaron a unir, creando a un especie de titán de viento.

-¡¿Pero que demonios!- dijo Joey. El titán de viento golpeó el suelo y miles de cuchillas (tipo el ataque de Kagura, de Inuyasha) volaron hacia Joey, éste golpeó el piso con toda su fuerza, creando un gran agujero a sus pies, así las cuchillas pasaron de largo, mas el titán caminó con pesadez hacia Joey.

Joey estaba atrapado, cuando notó que Anzu seguía cantando, y cada vez que lo hacía el monstruo aumentaba de tamaño, con rapidez, corrió hacia la chica antes de que el Titán lo atrapara, y sorprendiendo a la chica, le quitó el micrófono y lo rompió en dos.

-Ki ki kiii .

El titán desapareció, y Joey comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes a la muchacha, ésta los esquivaba y los bloqueaba con sus manos, mas el poder en los guantes de Joey hacían sus puños muy, muy potentes, de repente el golpe de Joey pasó junto la mejilla de Anzu, haciendo que comenzara a sangrar.

Anzu tropezó nerviosa con una piedra, estaba a la merced de Joey.

-Gane, ¿No es así?

-Exacto- dijo una voz tras los muchachos, era Mai- Ella ha perdido su posesión de almas, por lo cual, eres el vencedor.

-¿Ga...Gane?- dijo casi llorando de la alegría y dio saltos de alegría que molestaron un poco a Anzu, ésta se puso de pie y le tendió la mano- o.o?

-Buena pelea- dijo Anzu- Aunque la próxima vez no será tan fácil.

La chica estaba algo seria, así que Joey la abrazó con fuerza, Mai volteó un poco la cabeza molesta.

-¿¡¡PERO... PERO QUE HACES? ¬/¬- dijo Anzu apartándose del rubio.

-Lo siento, pero es que estoy muy feliz nOn- Joey se dejó caer al piso riendo.

-Estás loco ¬¬U

-Bien, no lo culpo, está avanzando rápidamente- dijo Mai, el localizador de ambos comenzó a sonar- Y veo que los Grandes Espíritus no pierden el tiempo.

-¿"Seto Kaiba"?- dijo la chica, Joey se puso de pie.

-¡Rayos! ¡Yo quería ser quién le diera una paliza a ese sujeto!- dijo Joey y miró su localizador- "Sakura Kinomoto"... vaya, ni idea quién es esa. Por cierto Anzu.

-¿Si?

-Cantas muy bonito, ¿Cantarías otra, que no me intente matar? n-n

-Jajaja, está bien, pero mañana volveremos a ser rivales, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-¬/¬ GRRRRRRRRR- Mai apretó los dientes y cruzó los brazos frustrada "Baah, no debiera molestarme por cosas así, ni que fuera mi novio... o/o no, no, no estoy pensando en eso / "

Quiero acercarme hacia ti y poder besarte

pero me apena y tu no lo supones.

Miras hacia aquí pero no vienes a mi y yo

cierro mis ojos y comienzo a llorar

y entonces

quiero. quiero, quiero, quiero

quiero que me beses una y otra vez;

dame, dame, dame, dame,

todo el amor que necesito ahora;

verte, verte, verte, verte

junto a mi lado y sentir tus brazos;

sólo, sólo, sólo, sólo

quiero estar contigo y no dejarte nunca

llévame...

a tu lado

llévame

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Vaya, ese es el capi más largo que he escrito xD Espero que les haya gustado la pelea del final, al principio no iba a ponerla, pero al final, decidí ponerla, ya que éste capítulo estaba muy aburrido. Por fin hice que aparecieron Ryou, prometo que tomará más participación con el tiempo. Bien, ya saben, opiniones, críticas, dudas o alabanzas solo manden reviews que aquí son más que necesarios nOn

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Little angel n.n: **Hola! nn muchas gracias por leer éste capi, amo a Kenshin así que tenía que ponerlo xD Bien, por fin hice que Ryou Bakura apareciera, prometo hacer que tenga más participación, solo esperame. Si tienes una idea, solo envíamela por review, y yo haré lo que pueda, gracias!

**Sakurita-Q: **Hola ne-san, ¿Cómo estás? nOn Por fin hará su aparición la shamán Kinomto ¿Quién ganará? Ñee… no te lo diré xD Espero que te devuelvan la pc pronto T.T tengo mucho que contarte. Gracias por tus reviews nn no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Hola nn espero que este capítulo responda tus preguntas, Bakura y Ryou no serán hermanos, lo consideré, pero tengo otros planes para ellos x3 Muchas gracias por tus infaltables reviews, sigue leyendo nOn

**Kysmy: **HOLA! Éste capítulo te lo dedico, por tus largos reviews que me hacen feliz xD Bien, quería hacer a Kenshin más adorable en el capítulo anterior, pero simplemente no me salió como quería. Jejeje, Sano y Joey le dieron una paliza ¬u¬ perdón por no matarla ni hacer que perdiera la memoria, pero no quería que mis otras lectoras se enfadaran. Continua tu fic pronto, que aquí espero la continuación con ansias nn gracias por leer.

**Misao: bien, ahora si termina él capítulo de hoy.**

**¡Saludos a todos mis lectores! nOn**

Byes!

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Notas autor:**

° Las canciones que canta Anzu son de Orphen, para quienes no ubican esa serie, trata de un hechicero de la Torre de los Colmillos (xD) que busca volver a una chica, que se convirtió en Dragón (Agosto Sangriento), a su forma natural, solo busquen en internet xD

° Para los críticos de vestuario, solo mandeme reviews con consejos xDU


	8. Ryou Bakura

**Misao: **Hola nn cómo están queridos lectores? Yo muy bien, jeje, vaya, no hubieron muchos reviews… no importa, mientras tenga una sola lectora seguiré adelante, al menos para que esa persona disfrute lo que escribo n.n

Por fin llegamos al capítulo 8, que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no? Jeje, disfrútenlo.

**Quisiera que en un review me dijeran cada cuanto tiempo más o menos les es cómodo que actualice, muchas gracias. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou entró en una vieja mansión, de paredes altas echas de piedra y grandes ventanales. Dentro, los pisos estaban forrados en alfombras y las paredes llenas de tapices viejos. Ryou tragó saliva, era un lugar tenebroso, oscuro y tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir allí solo.

Su padre, un famoso mercante inglés, había comprado esa mansión en Domino hace ya muchos años. Tras su desaparición, Ryou había venido a mudarse allí, ya que no tenía ningún pariente que le permitiera vivir con él. Según estaba informado, podría vivir allí hasta cumplir los 18 años, ya que en ningún orfanato querían la estadía del joven albino.

Subió la gran escalera y llegó a su habitación, había una cama pequeña y un escritorio de madera, dejo caer su bolso en la cama y fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

-Rayos, esto apesta, con lo que odio estar solo- dijo mirándose al espejo y sonrió- Al menos ya tengo un nuevo amigo...

-Tu y yo somos iguales...- dijo una voz que resonó en el baño- Tu buscas que te respeten, yo buscó que me teman. Yo buscó venganza, tu buscas poder...

-¿Quién... Quién anda ahí? ¬¬ si es otra admiradora, le advierto que llamaré a la policía

-O.O! No, no, no soy una admiradora pedazo de tarado ¬¬U- dijo la voz.

-¿Entonces quién eres? Te acusaré por acosador ¬¬

-¡¡QUE NO SOY UN ACOSADOR! ¡Escúchame idiota! ¡Me ayudarás a vengarme del faraón!

-¿Quién? o.öU ¿Estás ebrio?- dijo buscando a la persona que hablaba.

-Baah, me harte, lo haré por las malas ¬u¬ de todas formas, así me gusta más, muahahahaha.

-Oye... ries como mi abuelita o.O

-¿Era malvada?

-Sip

-Entonces si, muahahahahahahahahaha.

-.UU

De una pequeña lagartija en el lavatorio, apareció un brillo gris que envolvió el cuerpo de Ryou.

-JAJAJAJA, estoy de vuelta nOn- dijo dando saltos- Yo, el gran ladrón Bakura, me vengare de ese tonto faraón... pero primero. ¡A robar ropa de villano, si!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Y cuando es tu pelea con Rinoa?- dijo Joey lanzando un puñetazo a su pequeño amigo.

-Mañana en la mañana- dijo esquivando el ataque y lanzó una patada al estómago de Joey

-Te deseo buena suerte- dijo bloqueado el ataque con ambas manos.

-Gracias- dijo dando un giro y pateó con la otra pierna el hombro de Joey, tirándolo al suelo- ¡Perdón! Me deje llevar...

-Naah, golpeas como niñita- dijo sentándose.

-¬¬... ya verás- se lanzó contra Joey y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, NOOO xDD

-No parare hasta que pidas perdón ¬u¬

-Son unos niñitos- dijo Rebecca.

-Naaah, son graciosos nn- dijo Anzu.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo girando los ojos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Por fin estaré con mi hermano, pero, ¿Cómo llegaré a su casa si no se donde vive?- distraída en sus pensamientos, la joven pelirroja de ojos negros sin brillo alguno chocó con un joven.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- dijo el chico.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- dijo Shizuka- Disculpe señor... ¿Sabe donde queda la casa de Kain Wheleer?

-¿Por qué no la buscas tu sola? ¿Acaso estás ciega?- dijo el chico.

-Pues... si.

-Eeeeh, perdón mi rudeza- dijo el chico- Mi nombre es Seto, Seto Kaiba "¿¡Por qué estoy siendo cortés con ella? UUU baah, tarde o temprano tenía que hacer mi buena obra del día, ¿no?"

-Mi nombre es Shizuka Wheleer, trato de llegar a la casa de mi hermano.

-Con que eres hermana de Wheleer, humph... Bien, pues te ayudaré a buscarlo, solo porque no quiero dejarte vagando por la ciudad, ¿De acuerdo?

-Hai, muchas gracias Seto- dijo abrazando al ojiazul.

-O/O No... No toques ¬¬

-Lo siento n.n

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Bien, tengo la ropa, ¿Ahora donde ubicare a ese tonto faraón?- dijo Bakura, su nuevo vestuario era una polera manga corta gris, una chaqueta negra que decía atrás "I am te best", pantalones negros ajustados y zapatillas café, llevaba lentes de sol, apesar de que estaba nublado- ¡¡Oye! Si, tu maldito mortal, ¿donde vive el faraón?

-¿Perdón?- dijo el chico- ¡Ah! Debes necesitar ayuda en historia, el faraón vivía en el Antiguo Egipto, en un gran palacio n.n

-¬¬ No, ¿En serio? ¡IDIOTA! Se que se oculta en está ciudad, ¿¡Dónde está el maldito de Atemu?

-Usted es un grosero ¬u¬ humph, larguese, chu chu- dijo haciendo gestos con la mano.

-¡¡TE MANDARE AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS!

-¿Si? no te puedo creer- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Baah... mejor busco en otro lado ¬¬ me vengare de ti más tarde.

Bakura siguió buscando, hasta que decidió hacer un dibujo de Atem.

-Já, siempre supe que si fallaba de ladrón sería pintor, soy genial muahahaha - comenzó a mostrar el dibujo (un cuerpo espín con pies) a cualquier persona que veía.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Adios Yugi- dijo el rubio- Hasta mañana, iré a ver tu pelea nn

-Gracias, nos vemos- dijo el pequeño y volvió a su casa. Joey caminó, hasta toparse con una joven albino que interrogaba a todos los que pasaban.

-¿Conoces a éste sujeto?- dijo Bakura a Joey.

-o.o eeh... si, es Yugi. Vive aquí junto, soy su mejor amigo nn

-Con que su mejor amigo ¿eh? ¬u¬

-¿Por que me miras así? o.ö... ¡¡¡AAAH!- Bakura se abalanzó sobre él.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"En el mar, la vida es más sabrosa, en el mar, te quiero mucho más"- cantaba Yugi mientras barría alegremente los pasillos de la antigua casa- ¿Estás bien Yami?

-Si, solo tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo mirando al cielo- Por cierto aibou, ¿Realmente quieres ser shamán king para comer hamburguesas? ó.o

-No lo se xD tal vez...- dijo Yugi- Naah, pues había pensado en... que tuvieras un cuerpo.

Yami se sentó de un salto.

-Pues, ¿Nunca has pensado en tener tu propio cuerpo, tu propia vida...? ¿No tener que estar preocupado de mí todo el tiempo?

-Eh... si, claro pero... no creo debas preocuparte por eso, yo estoy feliz como estoy- dijo Yami.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, además, así no perderé mi bello físico nOn

-Jajaja, supongo que tienes razón n.nU

De repente, la puerta de entrada fue derribada con fuerza. Rebecca salió de la casa.

-¿Pero que demonios?

-Muahahahaa coof coooof, aquí llegó el malo de la película.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Pero si es Ryou!- dijo Yugi tras distinguir la figura del albino.

-Casi, soy el gran Bakura, ñaca ñacaa muahahahaha, juajuajuaa

-Deja de reír así, es enfermante- dijo Rebecca.

-Perdón o.oU ejem... cof coof, vine a vengarme de ti, odioso faraón.

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Yami tratando de recordarlo, Bakura cae estilo anime.

-¡Pero... ¡¿Como es posible que no recuerdes al gran ladrón Bakura!- Yugi y Rebecca se voltearon a Yami.

-Lo siento, no te recuerdo n.nU

-o.ó estúpido faraón olvidadizo, baah, bien, solo cumpliré mi venganza y listo o.ó.

-¿Y como se supone que te vengues si ya estoy muerto y no puedo sentir nada ¬u¬?

-MUAJAJAJA, simple, mataré a todos los que quieres ¬u¬ soy malo ¿Y?- muestra a un Joey atado y amordazado.

-¡¡Joey!- gritó Yugi.

-Yugi TOT

-Cállate perro ¬¬

-¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! oOó- Bakura acerca un cuchillo a su garganta- glup o.o

-¿Que es lo que quieres Bakura?- dijo Yami apretando los puños.

-- recordaste mi nombre, muajaja, eso es, soy el gran Bakura nOn. Pues... ahora que lo dices, fue un plan muy espontáneo, no se que exigencias pedir o.oU

-¿Que tal si dejas a Ryou y a Joey y te vas al más allá?- sugirió Yugi.

-Si eso... ¡¡NO, CLARO QUE NO ¬.¬! Bien, pues... Primero tendrás que darme tu gel.

-¡No uso gel!- dijo Yugi.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y como tienes ese cabello puntiagudo?

-¡Es natural ¬o¬!

-Mentiroso ¬¬

-Ahora que lo dices...- dijo Joey.

-Ni siquiera lo digas Joey ¬O¬...- Yugi tomó aire- Le propongo que use mi cuerpo en vez de el de Ryou.

-¡¿QUÉ!- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Ñaca ñaca, ¿Estás conciente que podría matarte?

-Completamente- dijo Yugi.

-Aibou, no lo hagas- dijo Yami- Es malo, no debes confiar en él.

-No lo hago Yami, solo quiero que deje a Ryou n.n

-Está bien, acepto tu trato Rajiet- dijo abandonando el cuerpo de Ryou que cayó pesadamente al piso, Rebecca aprovechó de liberar a Joey.

-¡Bakura! ¡Concedeme tu alma! ¡Fusión de almas!- la pequeña figura de Bakura entró al cuerpo de Yugi, cuando de repente dejó ver una sonrisa maligna en su rostro- Muahahaha, es un tonto...

-¡Yugi!- dijo Rebecca dejando a Joey sin desamarrar.

-Es un tonto T--T pude matarlo, snif... y aún así acepto, snif. Está bien, dejaré mi venganza para otro día- dijo mirando a Yami- Te venceré justamente y sufrirás una humillante derrota, muahahaha.

-Ay... mi cabeza- dijo Ryou sentándose en el piso- ¿Que paso con el acosador? ¿Y que hago con está ropa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí o.o? No me digan que es un complot de mal ¬¬ ¿Y por que ese fantasma se parece tanto a Yugi?

-¿Pue...Puedes verme?- dijo Yami.

-Pues claro o.ó ni que fuera ciego.

Bakura abandonó el cuerpo de Yugi.

-Rayos, casi me había olvidado de ese chico o.öU

-¡Con que tu eras el acosador maniaco ¬¬!

-¡¡POR ULTIMA VEZ, NO SOY UN ACOSADOR! ¡¡Soy el gran Bakura, el espíritu del más grande ladrón de la historia!

-Y yo Ricky Martin ¬¬ por favor...

-Puede que al ser posesionado por Bakura haya adquirido el don de ver a los fantasmas...

-Te equivocas, yo siempre he podido verlos- dijo Ryou sin voltearse a ver a Rebecca- Já... es por eso que no me aceptaron en ningún orfanato...

-Ryou, ¿Estás bien, verdad?- dijo Yugi, Ryou asintió- Me alegro mucho n.n

-Oh... es una escena tan conmovedora- dijo Joey- ¡¡PERO PUEDEN TERMINAR DE DESATARME! ¡¿Y dónde estaba mi espíritu acompañante cuando lo necesitaba!

----------Sanosuke veía televisión y hacía apuestas con Anzu de quién ganaría el campeonato de boxeo internacional---------

-Tranquilo Joey- dijo Yugi.

-Ñee... ¬¬ no me gusta ser el chico en peligro, es humillante...

-Vamos, no es para tanto- dijo Yami.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde- dijo Ryou viendo que ya había anochecido- Perdón por causarles problemas u.u

-Descuida, estamos acostumbrados- dijo Yami.

-Además nadie salió herido n.n- dijo Yugi.

-Bien, adiós nn- Ryou caminó hacia la puerta, cuando notó que Bakura no lo seguía- ¡Vamos Bakura! ¿Que acaso quieres quedarte a vivir con ellos?

-¿Ah?

-Que vengas, juntos seremos un gran equipo, además, dudo que quieras irte al más allá sin derrotar al faraón nn

-o.o... nOn si, así podré darle su merecida paliza al faraón ¬u¬ solo una condición, solo yo puedo reir con muahahaha, ¿entendido?

-Claro, pero no molestes todo el día n.n- dijo Ryou, y él y Bakura salieron de la casa, mientras los faroles de las calles se encendían e iluminaban su camino.

-Y tendrás que ayudarme a vengarme de un sujeto que me molestó cuando buscaba al faraón.

-Solo si me dices donde conseguiste esta ropa- dijo Ryou examinándose.

-Ehh... en ninguna parte- dijo girando los ojos.

-----

-Ese chico Ryou tiene potencial, quizás pueda convertirlo en un verdadero guerrero… humph…- un hombre de melena rubia y ojos azules mira a Ryou detenidamente y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Chan chan chaaan, así termina el capítulo de hoy, vaya, apesta xDD pero Bakura me encanta, lo encuentro genial nn me siento mal por no hacer que apareciera Kenshin o Sano pero era hora de hacer un verdadero capi de Ryou y Bakura.

**Contestación de reviews: **

**Little angel n.n: **Bien, éste capítulo contestó tus preguntas ¿no? Kenshin es muy lindo, soy su fan, realmente lo adoro xDD Muchas gracias por tu review, al menos tu me mandaste uno ToT espero que continúes tus fics, que están geniales nn adios amigui.

**Adelantos: **(A que no se esperaban eso xDD)

° -Me ganaste en buena ley… aunque eso no significa que me rendiré, seguiré adelante y esperaré la revancha- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

° -Seto Kaiba.

-¡¿Quién eres tú!  
-Jajaja, alguien que perderá su alma no necesita saberlo…

-Tengo miedo Seto…- dijo Shizuka aferrándose al brazo de Seto.

° No me rendiré… hasta traerte a la vida…- dijo la chica.

-Hermana…

_¿Quién gano la pelea? ¿Rinoa o Yugi?_

_¿Quién es el atacante de Kaiba? ¿Por qué quiere su alma?_

_¿Quién es la chica que quiere resucitar a alguien y quién es ese alguien?_

**_Misao: _**Bien, ahora si que nos despedimos, espero que sigan leyendo, y espero impaciente sus reviews, gracias por su tiempo.

**Byes!  
Hasta la próxima… **

**Misao Q.Q.**


	9. Yugi vs Rinoa

**Misao: **Hola gente, ¡¿Cómo está todo el mundo! nn Espero que muy bien, por fin llegamos al capi 9. uuf, bien, quiero agradecer a aquellos que me han apoyado hasta ahora y aquellos que pueden empezar a hacerlo, jeje.

Espero que disfruten éste capítulo

**Quisiera que en un review me dijeran cada cuanto tiempo más o menos les es cómodo que actualice, muchas gracias. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buuuu... muahahaha, cuando estaba vivo siempre pensé que ser un espeluznante fantasma sería divertido, muahaha- dijo Bakura asustando a otra pareja que pasaba junto a ellos.

-Ya deja de molestar a todos Bakura- dijo Ryou aburrido de las travesuras de su compañero.

-Estúpido hikari, déjame ser, ¿Si?- dijo Bakura cruzando los brazos. Ambos entraron a la mansión.

-Si no te comportas sacaré... ¡Esto!- saca un ajo de la cocina.

-eeh... ¿Esos no eran los vampiros?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Entonces... ¡Esto!- saca una cruz de plata.

-Hombres lobo- Ryou saca una estaca- Vampiros otra vez.

-¡Entonces usaré mi arma secreta!

-¿Una... aspiradora? o.öUU- Ryou la prende y Bakura es succionado dentro de ella- ¡Espera! ¿Cuando fue la última vez que limpiaste eso! ¡Noooo!

-¿Te portaras bien ¬o¬?

-Si...- dijo Bakura girando los ojos.

-Te lo advierto, tengo una aspiradora y se como usarla ¬o¬

-Te doy mi palabra de ladrón- dice Bakura levantando la mano izquierda, Ryou apaga la aspiradora- MUAHAHAHAHA, otro tonto que cree en eso, me largo de aquí, muahahaha- Bakura se escapa riendo como un baboso.

-¿Que haré con ese tonto?- dijo sujetándose la cabeza.

ººººººººººººººººº

-Bien no encontramos al idio... dijo, a tu hermano, así que te puedes quedar aquí hasta que lo encontremos, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Seto con su clásico tono serio.

-Si, muchas gracias- Seto abrió la puerta de la gran mansión, donde Mokuba corrió a saludarlo, al ver a la chica paro en seco.

-He...Hermano- Mokuba lo mira con un sonrisa pícara- Uuuui, no sabía que te gustaba traer chicas a la casa, que pillo eres, jamás lo pensé de ti.

-¡Mokuba! ö/Ó

-Yo solo decía- dijo cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

Shizuka camino hacia Mokuba y se agachó hasta la altura de Mokuba.

-Hola, mi nombre es Shizuka, ¿Como te llamas?

-Mokuba ooU

-Mucho gusto Mokuba n.n- dijo revolviendo los cabellos del chico, éste sonrió.

-¿Quieres jugar Super Smash Bros. Melee?- dijo el chico.

-Claro, aunque necesitaré tu ayuda para llegar a la habitación nn

-¡Si!- Mokuba la agarra de la mano y la lleva a su habitación.

Seto se quedó de pie en la entrada sin entender demasiado, se rascó la cabeza.

-Bien, otra que se pudrirá el cerebro con videojuegos, baah, que más da.

ººººººººººººººººº

Joey cruzaba la ciudad en bicicleta repartiendo periódicos, pasó junto a su escuela, suspiró desanimado con la idea de estar allí, cuando oyó una explosión.

-¿Que demonios...?

-Veamos que sucede...- dijo Sano apareciendo junto a él.

-Si.

Ambos entraron y encontraron el patio de la escuela convertido en un campo de batalla, todo estaba destruido, Yugi estaba sentado en el piso jadeando y limpiándose la sangre del labio, Rinoa, varios metros de él se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-¡Yugi!

-Está es su pelea, no puedes interferir- dijo un hombre parado junto a Joey de cabello negro, Laguna.

-Pero...

-Muahaha, espero que el faraón pierda- dijo nuestro villano favorito.

-¡Bakura! ¿¡Que haces aquí?- dijo Joey al ver a Bakura sentado en una banca.

-Solo miro tonto mortal, estaba recorriendo la ciudad cuando note cosas raras en esta estúpida escuela.

-Guarden silencio, quiero ver está pelea- dijo Sano.

Yugi se puso de pie, y alzó su espada de resplandor dorado. Rinoa lanzó un destello blanco de su guante, la Espada de la Luz. Yugi espero que el ataque se acercara y cortó el destello con su espada, corrió hacia Rinoa y la atacó.

Ella desenfundo su espada sin filo y bloqueo el ataque, ambos quedaron de frente. Yugi sujetó su espada con una sola mano, Rinoa comenzó a presionar, haciendo que Yugi comenzara a retroceder. Con su mano disponible golpeó el estómago de de Rinoa, quien con rapidez desocupo su otra mano y desenfundo su segunda espada, deteniendo el puño con el metal de la espada.

Yugi dio un salto hacia atrás, Rinoa se limpió el sudor de la frente.

Joey, quién miraba la pelea con la boca entre abierta comenzó a sudar.

-Esos dos son muy fuertes...

Rinoa estiró su brazo y miles de luces de colores volaron hacia Yugi, éste se vio rodeado y explotaron, la figura de Yugi desapareció en una nube de polvo. Rinoa corrió hacia ella y dio un salto.

-¡La flecha del Dragón!- su ataque vertical despejó el polvo.

Yugi bloqueaba el ataque con su espada, Rinoa desenfundo su segunda espada e hizo un corte en el brazo de Yugi, éste emitió un leve gemido de dolor y con un grito empujó a Rinoa, quién en el suelo comenzó a reír.

-Jajaja... no puedo... no puedo más- la posesión desapareció de sus objetos.

Yugi sonrió y cayó de rodillas. Laguna comenzó a celebrar junto a él.

-Si, lo hiciste, lo hiciste nOn- dijo Laguna y después le echó un ojo a Rinoa- ¿Estás bien Rinoa?

-Más o menos papá... uuf...

-Joey...- dijo Yugi, haciendo reaccionar al rubio.

-¿SI?

-¿Me traerías mi mochila? Está en esa banca- el rubio le llevó la mochila de color azul marino. Yugi sacó un par de vendajes- No quiero morir desangrado, jejeje.

-Esa pelea fue genial Yug, ósea... fue... ¡¡Eres muy fuerte Yugi!

-No me des el crédito a mí, Yami hizo la mayor parte- dijo Yugi, Yami apareció junto a él y sonrió- Trabajo en equipo.

-Trabajo en equipo- repitió y ambos chocaron las manos, el localizador comenzó a sonar.

-Me tocara luchar con un tal Eliwood.

-¿Yugi?- dijo de repente Rinoa, parada junto a él, Yugi se puso de pie- Buena pelea, me ganaste en buena ley... aunque eso no significa que me rendiré, seguiré adelante y esperaré la revancha- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Claro- dijo sonriendo.

-OOoh, están conmovedor, voy a vomitar- dijo Bakura.

-Cállate Bakura- dijeron Joey, Sano, Yugi y Yami.

-si, si o.ó

-Disculpen chicos- dijo Joey- ¿Como explicaremos éste desastre en el patio?

-o.o...

-¡Terroristas!- dijo Rinoa- digan que fue un ataque terrorista, que los tomaron prisioneros y lograron escapar, y que por eso Yugi está lastimado n.n

-mmmm... No es mala idea nnU

-¿Que tal si huimos y culpamos a alguien más? nn

-Me gusta ese plan- todos se alejan del lugar.

ººººººººººººººººº Al día siguiente...

-Ñam... ñamm... Mokuba abrazó su almohada cuando notó que había amanecido y que el televisor seguía encendido. Shizuka seguían jugando- ¿Shizuka?

-¿Si?- dijo apretando botones.

-¿Sigues jugando?- dijo sentándose sobre su cama y bostezando.

-Claro, ese tonto Bowser no me vencerá o.ó seré ciega, pero mientras tenga mi súper oído ese idiota dragón de pacotilla no me vencerá. ¡¡Vamos Mario, golpea, golpea!

-o.oU iré a preparar el desayuno- Mokuba bajo las escalera a la cocina, allí encontró a su hermano leyendo el periódico y comiendo tostadas- ¡Hola hermano! ¿No irás a la escuela?

-No Mokuba, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar- dijo Seto, Kisara apareció a su lado- Buenos días- la chica sonrió.

-Buenos días, Maestro Seto.

-La primera fase del torneo es en está ciudad, al menos para los shamanes de Japón, así que debemos prepararnos para ganar, esa tal "Anzu" no me vencerá.

-Hai nn

-Buenos días- dijo Shizuka entrando a la cocina, apoyada en el marco de la puerta en pijama, una camisa de Seto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Hola nn- dijo Seto, Kisara cruzó los brazos molesta. Mokuba rió ligeramente ante la reacción del fantasma.

-¿Que hay para desayunar? (adivinen, adivinen, ¡¡Si!)

-Emparedados de jamón y leche de chocolate nOn- dijo Mokuba.

Seto tomó de su taza de café ignorando a su hermano.

ººººººººººººººººº Más tarde...

-No tienes que venir conmigo- dijo Seto cuando iba Kaiba Corp.

-Quiero acompañarte Seto-kun, n.n

Kaiba giró los ojos.

-Seto Kaiba- dijo una voz, una sombra parada en la cabeza de la estatua del dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-¡¿Quién eres!

-Jajaja, alguien que perderá su alma no necesita saberlo...- dijo dando un salto mortal, cayendo frente a Seto.

-Tengo miedo Seto-kun...- dijo Shizuka aferrándose al brazo de Seto, éste sonrió divertido.

-¿Mi alma? Jajajaja, eres un idiota, no sabes con quién te metes- Seto lanzó su maletín hacia arriba, éste se abrió dejando caer dos varas pequeñas, una con una larga cuchilla plateada. Kaiba cogió ambas, armando su lanza- ¡Kisara!

-Yo tenía razón, eres el shamán más poderoso de ésta ciudad- dijo desprendiéndose de su capucha negra- ¡El amo Katsuya estará complacido!

ººººººººººººººººº

-Ciudad Domino, es más lindo de lo que pensaba- dijo una chica de ojos verdes, cabello marrón claro hasta la mitad del cuello con pequeñas colitas, alta y de tez blanca- Espero que la ropa sea igual de genial, jijijis.

-Ne-san, tu siempre pensando en eso, ¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver a casa? Este torneo puede ser peligroso.

-No me rendiré hasta traerte a la vida...- dijo la chica.

-Hermana...- dijo su espíritu acompañante, de tez morena, ojos marron oscuro, cabello escalonado color castaño, algo más baja que Sakura.

-Además, si te revivo podrás probarte toda la ropa que te compro, ¡¡Sie! Además Tomoyo me enseño como hacer un par, así que prepárate para modelar un buen rato, jeje.

-Ne-san .U

-Mi segundo contrincante es un tal Joey Wheleer, humph... nunca he oído hablar de él, así que debe ser muy débil. (Joey: OYE ¬O¬).

-Fuerte o no, nadie vence a las hermanas Q-Alchemist- dijo Cherry.

-¡Si! nOn

Continuara...

**Misao: **Vaya… éste capítulo se me hizo demasiado corto, bueno, espero saber sus opiniones nn ¡Ah! Por cierto, para aquellos que tienen dudas con los personajes nuevos, aquí tienen:

Shizuka: hermana de Joey.

Rinoa: hija de uno de los examinadores, es una shamán común y corriente n.n

Roy: acompañante y amigo de Rinoa, no es un shamán, es como el porrista de Rinoa xDU

Laguna: el ocupa el lugar de Silver, más o menos.

Katsuya: malo de la película (xDD)

Ivy: espíritu acompañante de Mai.

Chico que molesto a Bakura en la calle: es solo un tipo cualquiera xDD.

Sakura: tengo algunos planes para ella, se los diría, pero no tendría gracia xD

Cherry: hermana de Saku y su espíritu acompañante, detalles en siguientes capis.

**Espero que esos personajes hayan quedado claros nn:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**NaXa : **Hola nn me alegro mucho que me dejaras un review, perdón por no mandarte los capítulos, como me puse a publicarlo se me olvido por completo, ojala me mandes más reviews. No olvides continuar tu fic de Pokémon, ¿eh? Gracias por leer n.n

**Little angel n.n: **HOLA nOn! Tengo una lectora oficial, que emoción, snif, muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado Bakura, si! Es gracioso xDDU ojala sigas leyendo, te prometo que yo también te dejare reviews n.n GRACIAS.

**Fai D. Flowright: **No tienes nada de que disculparte, muchas gracias por leer éste fic y dejarme siempre esos reviews tan lindos, espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando éste fic, ¿Escritora maravillosa? n/n gra….gracias…

**KibumiWong: **Hola nOn no te preocupes, me alegro de que volvieras nn. ¡CALRO QUE NO PONDE A ANZU CON JOEY! Joey se queda conmigo o con Mai xDU Tengo planes para que comience el YamixAnzu, así que tranquila, quería poner celosa a Mai, eso es todo xDU. Gracias por leer, byes!

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Me alegro de que volvieras, me pareció raro que no estuvieran tus infaltables reviews, me alegro de que regresaras, ahí deje los otros personajes claros, si tienes otra duda, solo avísame y yo haré lo que pueda.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Misao: y así terminamos por…

Joey: OYE! Espera un minuto!

Misao: que pasa? o.ó

Joey: ¡¿Por qué mi hermana está con Kaiba! ¿Y desde cuando le gustan los videojuegos? ¡¿Y como puede jugar si está ciega!

Misao: yo soy la autora, así que yo decido ¬¬

Seto: y no me gusta tu hermana perro u/ú

Kisara: cierto, a él no le gusta o.ó!

Misao: calma gente, calma. Sigan el ejemplo se Yugi señala a Yugi, comiendo hamburguesas o.oU

Seto: si, aja, debemos comer hamburguesas ¬¬U

Yugi: ñam fuaj prent fu fu

Todos : AH ? O.o ?

Yami: creo que quiso decir, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi! Adiós! n.n

Todos: ¬¬… humph….

**Byes!  
Hasta la próxima!**

**Misao Q.Q.**


	10. Emisarios de Katsuya

**Misao: **Hola a todos! Bien, aquí estamos con el capítulo 10, vaya, jamás pensé que éste fan fic llegaría lejos, jeje. Un saludo especial a todos mis lectores y aquellos que empezaron a leer ahora.

Disfrútenlo!

**Quisiera que en un review me dijeran cada cuanto tiempo más o menos les es cómodo que actualice, muchas gracias**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Listo Seto Kaiba?- dijo el chico, de cabello rojo desordenado y ojos negros profundos, no aparentaba más de 12 años, vestía un pantalón café claro amarado con una cinta negra y la parte del estómago vendado, llevaba un brazalete de oro en el hombro derecho y llevaba guantes sin dedos negros.

-Cuando quieras enano pelirrojo- dijo Seto quitándose su gabardina blanca.

-Kai a secas estimado Kaiba- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- ¡¡Din, concedeme tú alma, fusión a mis cuchillas!

Una hermosa chica de piel rojo claro, cabello tomado en una coleta rojo y traje en esos tonos se fusionó a las cuchillas de Kai. (Yo tengo una pequeña regla, no importa como, siempre pongo a Kai en mis fics, aunque sea de papel de malo xDU)

Kai atacó horizontalmente con una de sus cuchillas, Seto solo se movió ligeramente hacia atrás, cuando del filo del cuchillo salió una llamarada que lo hirio en el pecho. Kaiba (si le quitas el "ba"... xD) sonrió tranquilamente y empuñó su lanza, hiriendo el costado derecho del pelirrojo.

-Nada mal aunque... debiste aprovechar esa oportunidad de matarme- dijo Kai y clavó sus cuchillos en el piso, dos manos de fuego aparecieron del suelo, ambas sujetaron a Seto, quemando parte de su traje y lanzándolo contra una de las estatuas de dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-¡¡Seto! ¿¿Estás bien?- dijo Shizuka, al oír a Kai riendo secamente. éste se volteo hacia Shizuka.

-Mmmm... naah, soy malo, pero tengo novia- dijo alzando los hombros, el suelo bajo él comenzó a resquebrajarse- ¡WoOo!

-Hey tú, cabeza de fósforo- dijo Seto- Tengo cosas importantes que hacer y tu me haces desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo. ¡¡Relámpago Blanco!

La figura del dragón blanco emergió de su lanza y voló con rapidez hacia Kai, éste formó una estrella de fuego con sus cuchillas y se protegió, el dragón chocó contra el campo de fuerza.

-Agh... no... Puedo...- el dragón destruyó la barrera, impulsando a Kai hacia el edificio, creando un gran cráter tras él.

-¡Seto-kun!- dijo Shizuka aferrándose al brazo se Seto.

-Suéltame, estoy bien, ¿si? o/ó- Shizuka sacó la lengua divertida. Kaiba caminó hacia Kai y lo obligó a levantarse- ¿Por qué demonios dices que tomarás mi alma?

-Ja...ja...- Kai sonrió débilmente- Por que el amo Katsuya necesita las 10 almas más poderosas para... resucitar a... el espíritu de la oscuridad...

-¿uh?

Kai escupió un poco de sangre y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera, la estrelló contra el piso creando una nube de humo a su alrededor. Cuando por fin se disipó, él ya no estaba.

-Que chico más raro...- dijo Seto pensativo- ¡¡Kisara! Reporte de daños.

-Quemaduras leves, heridas de 2o nivel, perdida de un 3 de sangre- dijo Kisara.

-Mmmmmmm... nada preocupante- dijo examinándose. Bien echo Kisara- la chica se sonrojo- ¿Y tu estás bien Shizuka?

-Hai, vaya Seto, peleas muy bien. Por el sonido pude captar algunas cosas de la pelea. ¡¡De seguro eres tan bueno como mi hermano!

-No me compares con el, por favor --U

Shizuka sonrió alegremente.

ººººººººººººººººº

Yami estaba recostado sobre el tejado, viendo el cielo despejado y suspirando cada un par de minutos.

A pesar de su nueva vida como espíritu acompañante no era nada mala, de vez en cuando extrañaba su época, sus amigos, hasta a su antipático primo Seth, pero el pasado no puede cambiarse.

De repente, oyó melodiosa voz en el piso de abajo. Curioso, fue a investigar, encontrando a Anzu cantando. Vestía un top amarillo y una falda corta anaranjada, llevaba brazaletes rojos en ambas manos y una cinta del mismo color en el cuello. Yami se sonrojó ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Yami!- dijo la chica al percatarse de la presencia del fantasma- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Pues...- Yami se rascó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente- Te oí cantar y pues... Perdón por interrumpirte, je.

-No interrumpes nn- dijo la chica y miró el cielo- En mi pueblo cantamos a los espíritus del viento y las estaciones para favorecer las cosechas.

-Vaya o.o- dijo Yami y sonrió- Por eso cantas tan bonito n.n

-Pues... gracias Yami n-n

-Cambiando el tema, me enteré que tu próximo oponente es Kaiba, debes tener mucho cuidado. Es extremadamente fuerte o.ö

-No me preocupa- dijo dándole la espalda- Perdí con Joey porque lo subestime, eso no pasará de nuevo, se que puedo ganar.

-o.o... ¡Entonces yo estaré allí para apoyarte!

-Gracias Yami nOn- dijo volteándose.

-Para eso están los amigos nn

-nn jeje

ººººººººººººººººº

Ese día, las clases en la Escuela Domino se cancelaron por el reciente "Ataque terrorista" que destruyó prácticamente todo el patio de la escuela. Los maestros insistieron en que hubiera clases, ya que ninguna instalación, aparte del patio estaba dañada, pero el director decidió cancelar las clases debido a los numerosos riesgos.

Ryou miró acusadoramente a Bakura.

-¡¿Que me miras así! ¡¡Yo no destruí tu patético colegio!

-¿Seguro? ¬¬...

-El tiene razón Ryou, yo fui n.nUU- dijo Yugi nerviosamente.

-¡¡O.O! De todas las personas del mundo, jamás hubiera sospechado de ti Yugi.

-nnU- Joey lo agarró del cuello y comenzó a hacerle coscorrones.

-¡Eres un héroe para la escuela Yugi! ¡¡Dos meses sin escuela, es un record! ¡Superaste la bomba del pequeño Billy!

-¿Ah?

-Hace tres años, un niño de nombre Billy creó una bomba en el laboratorio de ciencias, algunos dicen que estaba loco. Destruyó todo el salón de matemáticas. Suspendieron las clases por 3 semanas.

Ryou y Yugi rieron nerviosamente, Bakura sonrió satisfecho.

-Muahaha, ya pensaba que todos en ésta época eran unos cobardes, supongo que con un poco de entrenamiento, ese tal Billy sería un gran villano, muahahaha.

-Pues, lo expulsaron- dijo Joey rascándose la cabeza.

-O.Ou

-Bien chicos, ¿Irán a ver mi pelea?

-Claro que si Joey- dijo Yugi- Se que puedes ganar.

-Nosotros estaremos allí para animarte n-n- dijo Ryou.

-Já, estoy seguro que no va ganar- dijo Bakura cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

-¡¡¿Que dijiste descolorido!- dijo Sano.

-¡Lo que oíste cabeza de gallo!

-Mira "copito", nosotros ganaremos la siguiente pelea y te tragaras tus palabras.

-Eso lo veremos.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos n.nU

-¡Tu no te metas! O.Ó

-T-TU s...si.

-¡Sano, no le grites a Yugi!-gritó Joey.

-¡Él le grita a quien le da la gana!

-¡No le grites de Joey, Bakura!- gritó Ryou.

-¡Yo le grito a quien se me da la gana, estúpido hikari!

-¡No le grites a Ryou!- gritó Joey.

-oU eh... chicos...

ººººººººººººººººº Algunas horas y puñetazos después...

Joey estaba en la plaza de Domino, junto al gran reloj, al que miraba constantemente, de repente oyó un ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- De los arbusto, apareció la figura de Mai- ¡Mai! o.o ¿Que haces aquí?

-Joey, no podrás ganar esta batalla- dijo la chica- Sakura es demasiado poderosa.

-¿Y eso que? Entre más fuerte es el oponente, más emocionante será la pelea.

-¿¡Es que no lo entiendes? Puede matarte...

-Confía en mi- dijo Joey dándole la espalda- Se que puedo ganar- voltea ligeramente la cabeza sonriendo.

-o.o idiota...

Un fuerte viento advirtió a Joey y a Mai, fijaron su vista a los árboles. Una sombra dió un salto, cayendo de frente a ambos, la capucha café solo dejaba ver su boca.

-¿Joey Wheleer?- dijo el encapuchado.

-S…Si- dijo poniéndose firme.

-¡Genial! ¡Llevo perdida más de media hora, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo!- dijo quitándose la capucha, dejando ver a una chica de ojos verdes.

-o.ou

-Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto, y ella es mi hermana Cherry- dijo señalando a su espíritu acompañante, que asintió ligeramente- Somos conocidas como las hermanas Q-Alchemist.

-Bien, ya sabes quién soy- dijo Joey más relajado- Él es Sanosuke Sagara, algo molesto, pero es buena persona- Sano alzó una ceja- Y ella es Mai Kujaku, examinadora del Torneo.

-Y juez de está batalla- dijo Mai "¡¿Por que solo le toca pelear con mujeres! (Misao: exelente pregunta O.o nu se xb)"

-Mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una reverencia. El reloj marcó la hora señalada- ¡¡Cherry, concédeme tu alma, fusión de almas!

-Jé, no me ganaras con ese tipo de fusión. ¡¡Sanosuke, concédeme tu alma, fusión a mis guantes!

----

-Vamos Ryou, ¡¡Estamos atrasados!

-¡Si! todo es tu culpa Bakura, ¿¡Tenías que detenerte a contemplar ese bus?

-Lo siento "chico tecnología", pero en mis tiempos, jamás pensé que construirían un vehículo sin caballos, que solo se moviera con ruedas extrañas.

-Ñeee... Supongo que un día de estos te enseñare algo sobre "La Edad Moderna"

-¿En serio/ojitos brillantes/

-Nu se xDU

-¬¬U

-¡Miren, es allí!- dijo Yugi- ¡Yami, Anzu, apresúrense!

-Hai nn- contestaron ambos.

Ambos llegaron a la plaza, el reloj estaba destruido, Sakura estaba apoyada relajadamente sobre su báculo mientras Joey tomaba algo de aire.

-¡¡Joey! ¡¡Vamos, ganale a esa chica!- gritó Yami.

-Vamos, ¡¡Alguien que puede vencer a la gran Anzu no puede rendirse así como así!- gritó Anzu (Misao: xb)

Joey sonrió ligeramente, Sakura dio un salto y golpeó a Joey con su báculo, éste bloqueo el ataque con sus brazos, pero Sakura le dio una patada.

Joey se sujetó el estómago, pudo ver a Sakura acercarse, debía hacer algo. Corrió a uno de los árboles y con su golpe doble (Misao: Sano aprende esa técnica con Anji, de las 10 Espadas, ya saben, de la temporada de Shizio.)

Él árbol cayó sobre Sakura, de repente, ella apareció entre las hojas del árbol y escupió un par de hojas.

-Auch...- Sakura se frotó la cabeza. Joey se lanzó hacia ella con el puño alzado, Sakura miró seriamente al rubio, una vez cerca, golpeó el brazo de Joey con su báculo y con rapidez lo golpeó en la cabeza con el mismo.

-¡¡Joey!- gritó Mai, el chico estaba tirado en el piso.

-Aún... no pierdo mi... posesión...- dijo poniéndose de pie, involuntariamente, cayó de rodillas. Allí golpeó el piso, creando un gran cráter bajo Sakura.

-¡WoOoOo! (Misao: me encanta ese grito xDU)- Joey se acercó a ella, mientras Sakura intentaba equilibrase, Joey la golpeó con fuerza en el rostro. Ésta no se inmuto y le devolvió el puñetazo.

-¿Crees... que pueda ganar?- dijo Anzu a Yami.

-No lo se... la pelea ha estado muy desequilibrada desde el principio, Joey no está al nivel de esa chica.

-¡Yo se que Joey puede ganar!- dijo el pequeño Yugi.

-Tsk, Sano tendrá que esforzarse o mataran a su shamán- dijo Bakura.

-¡Solo cállate quieres!- dijo Ryou.

-¡No me calles!

-#¬¬

-Bueno, bueno u.u

-¡¡Vamos Joey!- grito Ryou.

-Eres bueno Wheleer, pero no lo suficiente. Es mejor que te rindas- dijo Sakura acercándose a Joey.

-¡Nunca!- el chico se aferro a las piernas de Sakura, haciéndola caer.

-¡Eres un atrevido!- Sakura comienza a golpearlo con su báculo sin detenerse, hasta darse cuenta que había dejado al rubio medio muerto- Ay no o.öU

-¡La pelea termino!- dijo Mai- La ganadora es Sakura Kinomoto.

Todos se acercaron a Joey.

-o

-Joey, ¿Estás bien?- dijo Yugi.

-N...no T-T

-n.nU Buena pelea compañero- le dijo Yugi, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias Yugi- dijo intentando sonreír.

-Rayos, lo siento Joey- dijo Sano bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños.

-Vamos Sano, ganaremos para la próxima n.n

-Já, ya sabía yo que perderían ¬u¬

-¡¡Cállate Bakura!- gritaron todos, menos Sakura, claro.

-Muahahahahahahahaha- todos miran a Bakura.

-¿Que? Está vez no fui yo ¬¬

-¡Fui yo!- dice una voz desde la copa de un árbol, un trueno resuena tras él y aparece frente a nuestros héroes.

-¿uh? ¿Quién eres?- dijo Yami.

-¡Soy el gran Isaac, ninja controlador del trueno, vengo en busca de Sakura Kinomoto!

-Soy yo- dijo la ojiverde valientemente.

-Muahaha, ahora yo tomare tú...

-¡¡Oye! ¡la risa "muahaha" es solo mía, búscate la tuya ¬¬

-¿Sirve "ñaca ñaca"?

-Mía también ¬¬

-¿Muajajaja?

-Mmmm... Puedes usar esa- dijo cruzando los brazos y asintiendo.

-Bien nn. ¡¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Ahora yo tomaré tu alma en el nombre del gran Katsuya.

-¿Quien?- dijo Yugi.

-uu estúpido niño arcoiris, bueno, eso no importa ahora ¬¬. ¡Tomare tu alma!- se abalanza sobre Sakura con una extraña jeringa tamaño familiar (no sabia como describirla .U ¿Recuerdan la cosa que usan para quitarle su energía a Gohan para revivir a Majin Boo? Eso n.n).

Anzu se abalanza sobre Isaac para defender a Sakura y lo aparta de un golpe.

-¡Eso Anzu, eso!- dice Yami.

-UuuuUuUui xDDD

-Cállate Bakura ¬/¬U

Isaac se limpia la sangre del labio y sonríe, levanta los brazos y un rayo cae sobre los albinos.

-¡Ryou! ¡¿Estás bien!- grito Bakura.

-Si... eso creo...

-¡¡Tu te lo buscaste!- dijo Sakura y un talismán en su pecho comenzó a brillar- ¡¡Espíritu de la Tierra!

-No puede ser...

-¿Que es eso Yugi?- dijo Joey.

-Es uno de los cuatro grandes espíritus.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Chan chan chan… ¿Quién es Katsuya? ¿Y de donde salió ese espíritu de la Tierra? ¿Joey se recuperará en algún capítulo? ¿Alguien noto que Bakura llamó a su hikari "Ryou"? Todo esto, ojala, en los próximos capítulos xDDU.

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**Little angel n.n: **Hola! nOn, ya me encariñe mucho con Bakura, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, ñee x3. Lo de Shizuka amante de los videojuegos, no se de donde salió, pero es genial xDD no se si hacer que se enamoren, en un principio iba a ser Kisara, pero se me fue, se me olvido y apareció Shizuka, bien… espero que Joey no me mate xD. Espero que no te demores demasiado en actualizar, que ya me hice fan de tus fics. ¡Nos vemos!

**Sakurita-Q:** Hola! Me emociono mucho que me dejaras un review mientras estabas en tu clase informática, gracias ne-san, aquí salen por fin las habilidades de Sakura, ñee, espero que haya quedado bien .U. No lo puedo prometer pero, trataré de actualizar no excesivamente rápido. Adiós! Gracias por leer. Por cierto, Cherry se ha portado muy bien, y… huí xD está muy cariñosa, si sabes a lo que me refiero, con cierto pelirrojo ¬u¬.

**KibumiWong: **Hola! Por fin hice la primera escena YamixAnzu, ya veremos que surge después entre los tórtolos xDU Realmente también espero que le gane a Seto, bien ahí veré que pasa o.O! Que bueno que te guste éste fic nOn sigue leyendo! Byes! n.n

**Alejandra: **HOLA! nOn esty bien, gracias y tup? No matare a Anzu, te lo prometo, y como dije, estoy haciendo lo posible para unirla con Yami, así que… ¡Espera tranquilamente! nn si XD Joey debe ponerse las pilas xD. Gracias por leer, prometo continuar, gracias. Byes!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Misao: **Bien, así terminamos, alguna duda?

**Joey: **Si, ¿Cuántos años tiene Mai? Por que si tiene 30 yo…

**Mai: **Tengo 15 grandísimo baka! ¬¬

**Joey: **Mentira ¬¬ si tuvieras 15 años, no trabajarías para Kaiba.

**Mai: **Pues entre otras cosas, me aceptaron por que vivo sola y necesitaba un empleo, ¿Y que mejor secretarias que una chica como yo?

**Misao: **Buen punto xDU Si tienen alguna otra duda, solo escribanos y responderemos xDD

**Yugi: **Yo tengo una, ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito, señorita Misao?

**Misao: **tengo muchos xD Veamos… Tu, Joey, Ryou, Malik y Sano, al menos del fic, mi único y verdadero amor es… Edward Elric, ¡Por favor! No me reemplaces por Winry, Ed ToT /música dramática/

**Kai: **pf… Chicos, esto durará un bueeen rato, ¿Quieren una hamburguesa? Yo invito.

**Todos: **Si!

**Misao: **Ed! TOT

**Byes!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Misao Q.Q.**


	11. Malik Ishtar

**Misao: **Hola! Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, niños y niñas y… baah, los demás ¬¬U. Por fin hemos llegado al capítulo 11. Espero que lo disfruten, ya que por fin hace su aparición el lindo… já, no se los diré, lo sabrán leyendo xb

**Quisiera que en un review me dijeran cada cuanto tiempo más o menos les es cómodo que actualice, muchas gracias**

Disfruten el capítulo nOn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Pero que...?

-¡¡Espíritu de la Tierra, Grohanger (Misao: no pregunten, ni idea de donde salió xDU) ¡Ataca!- gritó Sakura.

Grohanger golpeó el piso y una columna de tierra se alzó bajo Isaac, llevándolo a gran altura, ya varios metros del suelo, la tierra envolvió a Isaac y con forma de puño, se estrelló contra el piso.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue increíble!- dijo Yami.

-¡Así se hace ne-san! ¡¡Golpeado duro!- gritaba Cherry.

-Ryou, ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?- dijo Bakura.

-Si, estoy bien Bakura. Jajaja, me llamaste Ryou y te preocupaste por mi n.n

-Pues.. eeh... ¡Estúpido hikari! Solo lo hice porque... porque si te mueres yo perderé a mi shamán- dijo Bakura- ¡Y ni siquiera se te ocurra decirle a alguien que fui...! Amable U/U

-Ñeee... podría sobornarte con eso...

-¡¡Eres un mocoso traidor, maldito aibou! ¬¬

-Muahaha, ¿Quién dice que no puedo ser malo xD?

-¡Esa es mi risa! ¬¬

-Demonios... no contaba con que ella poseyera uno de los Cuatro Espíritus, tendré que retirarme elegantemente- dijo Isaac- ¡Está vez me has vencido Kinomoto, pero volveré y tomaré tu alma! ¡¡MUAJAJAJA!- Isaac lanza una bomba de humo al piso y desaparece.

-Pfff..- Sakura quedó de rodillas en el piso- Gracias por todo Grohanger...

El espíritu de la tierra, de gran tamaño, color café (similar al espíritu del fuego pero de rostro amigable n.n) asintió y sonrió amistosamente y volvió al talismán en el cuello de Sakura.

-¡¡Vaya, eso fue genial!- dijo Anzu.

-Gra...gracias- Sakura se puso de pie como pudo y su vista se nublo, cayendo en los brazos del pequeño Yugi.

-Creo que es mejor llevarla a mi casa, no queda muy lejos y debe estar agotada. ¿Está de acuerdo señorita Cherry?- Cherry miró desconfiada los ojos violeta del chico, hasta que cerro los ojos y asintió.

-Está bien, aunque detesto deberle favores a alguien, nos iremos cuanto antes.

-Descuide no es ningún problema n.n

-Yugi, ¿No crees que Rebecca se molestara al ver la cantidad de huéspedes?- dijo Yami.

-Pues... espero que no nnU

-¡Si! ¡Fiesta en casa del faraón!- dijo Bakura.

-¡No es una fiesta Bakura!- dijo Yami

-No seas aguafiestas faraón ¬¬

-Cállate ladroncito, mi casa no se presta para esas cosas.

-Veamos, si voy yo, Bakura, Joey, Sanosuke, Anzu, Sakura, Cherry, Yugi, Yami y Mai...

-Ki kiri ki ki ¬¬

-Y Kira nnU- dijo Ryou- Somos bastantes...

-Naah, ya veremos como lo hacemos, ¿Verdad Joey?- Yugi se volteó al rubio, quién se durmió en el pasto- o.oU

-No se preocupen por mi, yo me voy a mi casa- dijo Mai subiendo a una moto, estacionada cerca de ellos- Chaito.

-Ryou, Anzu, ¿Cargarían a Joey? o.oU

-¡No! ¬¬- dijeron ambos.

--- minutos más tarde.

-¡¿Cómo me convenció para cargar a éste cara de mono!- dijo Anzu.

-Tranquila, tranquila n.nU- decía Ryou.

ºººººººººººººººº

-Así que... ambos fallaron.

-Si maestro- dijeron Kai e Isaac, hincados ante el chico que hablo.

-Bien, no esperaba más de ustedes, ya que son débiles, muy débiles- dijo el chico- Debiera eliminarlos ahora mismo, pero tengo una misión más sencilla para ustedes.

-¿Que es, maestro?- dijo Kai.

-Tu Kai, investiga quién es el poseedor de Exodia y tu Isaac- dijo el chico- Tráeme información sobre Joey Wheleer.

Ambos se pusieron de pie e inclinaron levemente la cabeza y se dirigieron a la salida.

-¿Ese tal Joey es su...?- un sombra apareció bajo Isaac y varias manos comenzaron jalarlo por las piernas. Kai lo agarro e intentó liberarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo.

-Lo siento maestro Katsuya- dijo Isaac, las manos desaparecieron, haciendo que el chico cayera sobre Kai.

-Tienes que hace una dieta viejo- dijo Kai tratando de respirar.

-Perdón n.n

-Retírense ya- ordenó Katsuya y ambos se marcharon.

ººººººººººººººººº

-¡¡Buenos días todo el mundo!- dijo Joey, cuando una almohada chocó contra él.

-Joey... son las 6:00 a.m. y no hay clases, ¿Puedes dejarnos dormir?- dijo Ryou.

-Jeje, lo siento- el chico se puso de pie, tratando de no pisar a ninguno de los chicos que dormían en el piso y se dirigió a la cocina.

Joey buscó algo que comer en el refrigerador, cuando...

-¡¡JOSEPH WHELEER!- dijo Rebecca entrando a la cocina en pijama- ¿Que se supone que haces?

-Pues... ¿Busco comida?- dijo el chico.

-Excelente, ya que estás en eso, prepara el desayuno, recuerdo que hay visitas n.n

-Pero...pero...

-Solo hazlo o.ó

-Si- dijo con un suspiro, de repente, su localizador comenzó a sonar- Vaya, dormí vestido, baah, que más da- sacó el localizador de su bolsillo- Malik Ishtar, jé, yo ganare.

-¡Prepara el maldito desayuno!

-Si...si...- Joey se rascó la cabeza y buscó que preparar de desayuno- ¡Jamón nOn!

---

Sakura abrió lentamente sus grandes ojos verdes, junto a ella, había una cama vacía y otra con la chica de cabello castaño que había conocido el día anterior. Se acercó a ella y la movió ligeramente.

-Ñaaa... ¿Que pasa?- dijo Anzu.

-Disculpe señorita...

-Anzu nn

-Señorita Anzu n.n ¿Dónde estamos?

-En la residencia Moto, es una mansión muy graande nOn. Ayer te desmayaste y Yugi prefirió traerte en vez de dejarte allí en el parque.

-Ya veo... ¿Sabe donde está Cherry?

-Ah, ella está junto con Sano, Bakura, Yami y Kira. De seguro debe estar bien nn

--- en otro lado de la habitación.

-¡¡¿Que dijiste cabeza de gallo!

-Lo que oíste enana o.ó.

-Muahahahaha, son muy graciosos xD

-¡Cállate descolorido!

-Metete en tus propios asuntos baka ¬¬

-¡¡No soy una vaca! me la pagaras maldita mortal.

-Baka significa idiota y/o estúpido, tarado, y... duh, no soy mortal ¬¬

-¡¡Estás frita cara de zapato!

-¡Oye deja a la enana en paz!- dijo Sano.

-¡¡No me llames enana!- dijo Cherry.

Los tres comenzaron a golpearse (hasta formar esas nubes de polvo, donde se ven puños y patadas xD)

-No tienen remedio- dijo Yami- ¡Me aburrí!- Yami se lanza a la nube de polvo y comienza a pelear también.

-Ki kiri... "Idiotas ¬¬U"

ººººººººººººººººº

En las pobladas calles de Domino, un chico encapuchado vagaba sin rumbo. Su capucha dejaba ver claramente sus ojos lila y varios mechones color ceniza caer sobre su frente, de piel morena y altura mediana, muchas chicas se quedaron mirándolo.

El chico se detuvo en una heladería y compró un helado de vainilla, se quitó su capucha negra y la colocó tras su asiento..

Vestía una polera sin mangas negra, una chaqueta de blue jean y pantalones azul marino.

-Bien, he ganado las dos primeras batallas. Debo vencer a Wheleer y estaré un paso más cerca de ese Katsuya...- el chico apretó los puños- Pagarás por matar a mi familia... (Misao: no puedo creer que mate a Ishizu, baah, ya me estaba agobiando con tantos personajes ò-ó)

(Flash back)

El joven de cabello cenizo, de unos ocho años de edad, jugaba a la pelota felizmente.

-Malik, ven, papá te llama- dijo una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros ojos azules y piel morena.

-Si hermana- dijo Malik dejando la pelota a un lado y siguió a Ishizu- ¿Sabes que quiere papá? o.o

-No lo se- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¬¬ humph...

Malik vivía casi en un mundo subterráneo, en el lejano Egipto. Su familia era encargada de proteger la tumba del faraón y esperar el momento de su regreso, hace unos días, Malik había pasado la prueba para ser un guarda tumbas oficial.

Ambos siguieron un estrecho pasillo, hasta encontrar a su padre sentado en una vieja silla, junto a una vela.

-¡Malik! ¡Ishizu!- dijo el anciano, de cabello similar al de Malik y de ojos color chocolate- Me alegro que vinieran.

-¡Hola papi!- dijo Malik lanzándose a los brazos de su padre, éste correspondió el abrazo y le revolvió los cabellos del chico.

-Malik, debido a que has pasado todas mis pruebas y has sido un estupendo guarda tumbas, tengo un regalo para ti- dijo cortando el abrazo.

-¿Que es? ¿Que es?- dijo entusiasmado.

-¿Recuerdas las leyendas sobre el gran Ra?

-¡¡Claro que si!- dijo el pequeño.

-Pues... como el único heredero de mi familia- Ishizu lo miró con disconformidad Bueno, bueno, como el único hombre sucesor de mi familia, te heredo el poder de Ra- en las manos del anciano apareció un brillo dorado, Malik sonrió de oreja a oreja, cuando apareció la forma del dragón que... realmente, decepcionó a Malik.

-¿Ese es el gran Ra?- dijo Malik. El dragón dorado era muy pequeño, de ojos brillantes, grandes y tiernos. Su cabeza, similar a la de un ave, era muy tierna también. Parecía un lindo peluche.

-¡Claro que si!- dijo el padre- Bueno, claro que a tu lado, crecerá y adoptará su forma de Dios del Sol, pero como tu, su poder está en crecimiento- dijo revolviendo su cabello, Malik sonrió.

-Prometo cuidarlo mucho nOn

-Excelente, ¿Por que no sales y paseas un poco con Ra?

-¿Salir a la superficie? o.o

-Claro, te dije que te esperaba una gran sorpresa.

-¡¡¡Gracias papá! ¡Vamos Ra, conoceremos el mundo exterior juntos!- dijo Malik cogiendo al pequeño dios entre sus manos.

-¿Estás seguro padre?- dijo Ishizu, una vez su hermano ya se había ido.

-Si, creo que es bueno para él preocuparse de otras cosas que no sean el faraón n.n

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo suspirando.

Horas más tarde, Malik volvió a su hogar, había comprado una bicicleta, un par de autitos de plástico y un collar para su hermana. Estaciono su bicicleta en la entrada y prendió una vela.

-¡Papá! ¡Hermana! ¡Ya regrese!- dijo entrando a la sala principal, allí vio el cadáver de su padre y de su hermana en el piso, en un charco de sangre, junto a ellos, había un chico de melena rubio y ojos café profundos, vestía pantalones café oscuro anchos y una polera sin mangas negra, llevaba una especie de capa marrón. Ese chico tenía alzado del cuello a Odión, protector de Malik.

-Amo Malik... huya de aquí...- dijo Odión con voz entrecortada, su voz se apago de golpe, el chico rubio le rompió el cuello y lo lanzo contra una columna.

-Odión...- dijo Malik con lágrimas en los ojos, mas no se movió.

El chico de melena rubia se volteo hacia Malik y sonrió.

-Les ofrecí que se unieran a mi y se negaron. Si no estás conmigo, estás en mi contra...- el chico se acercó a Malik y lo tomó del mentón, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

-Maldito...- Malik intentó golpearlo, pero Katsuya detuvo con facilidad su puño. El pequeño Ra e lanzó contra él para proteger su joven amo, pero Katsuya lo golpeó y lo mandó lejos- ¡Ra!

-Jajajaja, me divierten mucho- dijo Katsuya y se agacho para quedar a la altura de Malik y ver directamente sus ojos que transmitían una ira ciega y tristeza- Me gusta esa mirada... te dejaré vivir. Cuando tengas suficiente experiencia búscame para vengarte. Mi nombre es Katsuya Wheleer.

-Te odio...

-Usa es ira en tu venganza, joven Ishtar, espero con ansias nuestra lucha- Katsuya tomó a Malik del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó con fuerza a la pared. El chico, aturdido, se arrastró hacia el cadáver de su padre y con un último esfuerzo, se abrazó a él, perdiendo el conocimiento.

(Fin Flash Back)

-¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz.

-Si, solo recordando... No te preocupes Ra, estoy bien- dijo Malik a la figura de Ra junto a él, ya del doble de tamaño que el muchacho y con una forma amenazante.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro n.n

-Estuve pensando, tu próximo oponente apellida Wheleer, igual que...

-Si, puede que se haya cambiado el nombre para participar en el Torneo, sea como sea, voy a matarlo- dijo Malik.

-Está bien, pero... tu helado se derritió en tu mano Malik.

-Rayos T-TU

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Uuuf… Éste es, definitivamente, el peor capítulo que he escrito, lo único que lo salva es la aparición de Malik-kun /Misao babea/

**Joey: **Por cierto, es el peinadito, no el que parece que le cayó un rayo encima

**Misao: **Si, muy psicópata, pero Malik es lindoo!

**Joey: **No amabas a Edward?

**Misao: **Vamos a los reviews n.nU

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Little angel n.n: **Vaya, me halagas mucho, gracias n/n me alegra que te guste tanto éste fic y que te guste Bakura xDU. Te deseo suerte con tus exámenes, no te preocupes, esperare paciénteme el momento en que actualices tus fics. Muchas gracias por ser una escritora tan fiel n/n te lo agradezco mucho. Byes!

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Bien, en éste capi quedo más o menos claro quién es Katsuya (y por que su nombre es similar al de Joel n.nU) Ahora que lo dices, ¿Qué pasaras cuando Joey vea su hermanita con el ricachón xDU? Rayos, otra persona que no le gusta el YamixAnzu, realmente no estoy segura de que hacer, algunas lo aman, otras lo odian, que complicado, espero que sigas leyendo. Byes!

**KibumiWong: **Me alegro de que te gustara la escena YamixAnzu, ya que casi la hice para ti xDU Por fin estoy haciendo de que aparezca más n.nU. Ya leí tu fic, me encanto /ojitos brillantes/ prometo dejarte un review pronto, espero que sigas haciéndolo, jejeje, GRACIAS, adiocito nOn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Bien, eso es todo por hoy, ojala hayan disfrutado el capítulo… ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! Para aquellos que asocian a mis personajes con los de Shamán King, es más o menos así:

Yoh Asakura: Mmmm… mitad Yugi, mitad Joey, no sabría explicarlo xD

Horo-horo: Anzu

Ren Tao: Seto.

Ryu con su espada de madera: Ryou

Anna K: Rebecca

Fausto VIII: Sakura K. (aunque no lo crean xDU)

Lizerg (así se escribe, ¿no?): Malik

Hao: Katsuya

Creo que esos son todos, bien, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Byes!  
Misao Q.Q.**


	12. Recuerdos

**Misao:** Hola, bienvenidos al capítulo 12, me alegra verlos por aquí. Espero que disfruten éste capítulo xb

**Quisiera que en un review me dijeran cada cuanto tiempo más o menos les es cómodo que actualice, muchas gracias**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Paso un día desde la pelea con Sakura, era un cálida noche en Ciudad Domino, Yugi había vencido con dificultad a su segundo contrincante, Eliwood y tenía un boleto seguro a la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Shamanes.

Sakura, Ryou y Joey se habían ido ya de la Mansión Moto. Rebecca se encontraba muy contenta, a su manera, ya que su prometido estaba más cerca de volverla una mujer prestigiada y llena de lujos.

Joey iba a su casa, cuándo notó que las luces estaban prendidas. Joey abrió lentamente la entrada de su casa.

-Hasta que llegaste Joey- dijo una voz grave desde el comedor, Kain Wheleer, Joey suspiró y fue donde su padre.

-¿Que pasa pa...?- Joey no pudo continuar, su padre estaba en la mesa, junto con Shizuka y...-¿Kaiba!

-Ya era hora perro- dijo bebiendo un poco de soda.

-¡Hermano!- Shizuka se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano- Me perdí en la ciudad y Seto-kun me ayudó a llegar.

-¬¬...- Joey tomó a Shizuka por los hombros y la examinó minuciosamente- ¡Así que ahora tienes rehenes! Sabía que eras maloso pero...

-¡Joey, se cortés con los invitados!- dijo el padre de Joey y sonrió- El amablemente la trajo a casa...

-Mi papá no es tan... amable¡¡Debe ser un clon!- dijo Joey- Con que esas tenemos Kaiba, ya verás...

-Lees demasiadas historias idiota- dijo Seto.

-Humph...- Joey miró desconfiadamente a Seto, y después a Shizuka- ¿Estás bien, verdad? No te secuestro, ni golpeo ni...

-No hermano, Seto ha sido muy amable.

-Te estoy vigilando Kaiba- dijo Joey, Kaiba alzó una ceja.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana- Kain Wheleer suspiró ante la actitud de su hijo- Yo ya me voy.

-¡No te vayas aún!- dijo Shizuka- Quiero agradecerte que me dejaras alojar en tu casa y...

-¿ALOJAR O.O!

-y también por protegerme de ese chico extraño.

-Con que durmió allí, esto no es nada bueno ¬¬- dijo Joey- ¡Tal vez le lavo el cerebro para que confiara en él y así convencerme de que es "bueno"! Pero no, Joey Wheleer no se deja engañar por...- Kain le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza- auuuch...

-Deja de decir estupideces ¬¬

-T-T S..si

-Hasta pronto Seto-kun, espero que nos veamos pronto, dile a Mokuba que me debe la revancha en gamecube n.n

-Claro- dijo abriendo la puerta y se marchó.

-Shizuka, te preparé una cama en la habitación de Joey, deja tus cosas allí. Quiero hablar con tu hermano- ambos hermanos miraron a su padre un momento. Shizuka asintió y subió las escaleras con su bolso.

-Se que no fuí cortez pero...- dijo Joey rascándose la cabeza.

-No es de lo que quiero hablarte- dijo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Joey se sentara- Supongo que a estas alturas ya serás un shamán.

-¿Pero como sa...?

Kain hizo caso omiso de Joey y continuó- Y deduzco que ya debes haber oido de Katsuya¿Me equivoco?

-Si, ya he oído de ese chico. Un tipo que atacó a una amiga lo mencionó.

-Así que comenzó- Kain respiró hondo- Katsuya ha matado a mucha gente¿sabes? A los 8 años ya era más fuerte que muchos shamanes, una vez pelee con él, obviamente no logré ganarle- Kain levantó un poco la manga de su camisa, dejando ver una cicatriz que cruzaba todo su brazo.

Joey abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ya era difícil de creer que su padre le estuviera hablando sobrio, pero...

-Tu madre era una prestigiada shamán, de un famoso clan- prosiguió- Ella esperaba gemelos. Sabíamos que Katsuya resucitaría, y aunque fuera muy doloroso, debíamos asesinarlos antes de que fueran una amenaza. El primer bebé nació pero...

(Flash back)

-Lo siento... querido hijo- dijo Kain, hace 13 años, de apariencia jovial y una rebelde cabellera rubio, de ojos azules y una barba escasa. Alzó el cuchillo sobre la cabeza del bebé, pero una sombra apareció junto al bebé, envolviéndolo.

-¿Que ocurre...?- dijo Chizuro, la madre del chico.

-Já, no podrán acabar conmigo- dijo el bebé, en los brazos de un pequeño monstruo negro, de ojos plateados y de líneas grises en su cuerpo- Cuándo sea más fuerte, volveré por mi otra mitad.

-¿Otra mitad?- repitió Kain- ¡No te dejaré marchar!

Una oz apareció en las manos del espíritu de Katsuya y atacó a Kain, éste se protegió con su brazo, hiriéndolo profundamente.

-Estúpdio humano- el espíritu alzó su pequeña mano y el hombre fue lanzado con fuerza a la pared de la habitación.

-Cuidenlo bien, ya que vendré a buscarlo en breve- el chico y su espíritu desaparecieron.

Escasos minutos después, nació otro bebé, de ojitos grandes y brillantes.

-Joey...- dijo Chizuro con el bebé en brazos- Prometo protegerte.

Kain, después de vendarse el brazo miró a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo y mostró una sonrisa torcida.

(fin de flash back)

Joey no pudó hablar, todo lo que su padre decía era ilógico, simplemente no podía ser.

-Al tiempo, decidió separarme de ella y llevarte conmigo, para que te alejaras de ese mundo, para protegerte. No contaba con la intervención de ese chiquillo Yugi.

-Entonces...- Joey respiró profundamente- Ese tal Katsuya es mi hermano¿no?

-Exacto.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que yo sea su otra mitad?

-Katsuya era un hombre que intentó destruir el mundo hace mucho tiempo, tras ser sellado, Katsuya esperó siglos tener el poder suficiente para resucitar. Así que reencarnó en el cuerpo de una de las descendientes de la mujer que lo sello.

-...

-Su poder era escaso y él quería volver, así que dividió su alma en dos, un cuerpo con su mente y otro con su corazón, o a lo menos, la parte buena de él.

-Ok, esto es demasiado extraño- dijo Joey poniéndose de pie, cogió su abrigo y caminó a la puerta.

-¡Joey¿Adonde vas?

-A dar una vuelta, necesito un poco de aire- dijo Joey cerrando la puerta.

-¡Tráeme un paquete de cigarrillos!

---

Joey caminó sin rumbo, hasta que decidió instalarse en el parque, su lugar de descanso se había destruido en su pelea con Rinoa.

-¿Estás bien Joey?- dijo Sano.

-Si, solo me siento algo extraño- dijo Joey.

-Vamos, aunque lo que diga tu viejo sea cierto, no significa que tu cambies en algo, sigues siendo Joey¿no?

-Supongo que tienes razón...

-Claro que tengo razón y cuando veamos a ese tal "Katsuya", patearemos su trasero y ganaremos el Torneo de los Shamanes.

-¡Si¡¡Tienes razón Sano!

-Soy brillante.

-No exageres n.n- dijo Joey.

ºººººººººººººººº

En ese momento, Yugi tenía un, muy curioso sueño.

"_El sueño se centraba en un amplio jardín, muy hermoso, la fuerte luz de sol iluminaba todas las flores, de repente._

_-¡Atem¡Atem¡Ven a jugar conmigo!- gritó un pequeño de cabello negro con bordes escarlata, de mechones dorados y ojos violetas muy grandes y tiernos._

_Atem, de unos 7 años reia a lo bajo en la copa de un pequeño árbol._

_-¡Ven a jugar conmigo!- gritó el pequeño, hasta tropezarse con un roca, cayendo de bruces en el suelo._

_-¿Estás bien?- dijo Atem bajando con gran agilidad del árbol y corriendo a ver a su hermanito._

_-Si..- dijo el pequeño y sonrió inocentemente- Perdón por preocuparte._

_-Que va, no me preocupe- dijo Atem._

_-Si, y Seth es la persona más generosa que conozco ¬¬_

_-Vaya¿Y a ti quién te enseño sarcasmo?- dijo Atem, el niño sacó la lengua divertido._

_-Te lo diré si me atrapas, "lentito"- dijo poniéndose de pie._

_-¡Nunca podrás vencer al gran Atem!- dijo tratando de atraparlo._

_-¡Cuidado, nos atacan!_

_Atem y su hermano se miraron, eso no podía ser bueno._

_-Chicos, entren ya al palacio, es peligroso- dijo el viejo Shimón._

_Ambos chicos obedecieron al anciano, siguieron a Shimón por uno de los pasillos y el les ordenó que se escondieran tras el trono._

_Ambos chicos se quedaron, había mucho ruido a fuera, gritos desgarradores y el sonido de los metales chocando en una pelea de espadas._

_-Ríndete Rashef, no puedes ganar- dijo una voz ronca, la voz del faraón Akunumkanon._

_-Por lo contrario mi faraón, está será su última batalla._

_Atem y sy hermano se quedaron escondidos, hasta que oyeron un grito desgarrador, el menor, curioso echó una mirada a la escena._

_-Papá..._

_-¡No veas!- dijo Atem, abrazando a su hermanito. Rashef había atravesado el pecho de Akunumkanon con su espada, el faraón escupió sangre y sus ojos se nublaron. Rashef retiró la espada con fuerza haciendo que el cuerpo del hombre cayera pesadamente al suelo._

_-Já, eres un insecto- clavó su espada en el cuerpo de Akunumkanon para asegurar que ya estuviera muerto._

_-Papá...¡Papá!"_

Yugi despertó sobresaltado, estaba bañado en sudor helado, podía oír claramente su corazón.

-¿Estás bien aibou?- dijo Yami entrando a la habitación.

-Yami... No, no fué nada, solo una pesadilla- dijo tratando de no preocupar a Yami.

-¿Quieres contarme?- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-No realmente.

- ¬¬U

-Bien, soñe con la muerte de Akunumkanon, tu... papá- Yami abrió los ojos sorprendido, abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero no dijo nada- Lo asesinaban frente a... frente a ti y tu hermano.

-No debes preocuparte Yugi- dijo apoyando su mano en la cabeza de Yugi- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tanto que yo... también morí, mi hermano y los demás. Además, lo superé con el tiempo.

-¿Los extrañas, cierto?- dijo Yugi.

-Sip

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir al más allá para tener el descanso enterno?

-Que tonterías dices, yo soy un chico de acción- dijo Yami- Estoy seguro de que ellos están bien nn. Vamos, mañana será un largo día, duérmete ya que te tendré que despertar en unas horas.

-Si- dijo Yugi bostezando- Mañana es la pelea de Anzu y Kaiba.

-Tienes razón- dijo Yugi y meditó un momento- ¿Crees que ella pueda ganar?

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Yugi.

-Gracias, eso me tranquiliza nn

-Uuuui, Anzu conmovió el corazón del faraón xD

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¬/¬

-Ñeee.. no te molestes por eso, no es malo enamorarse xD

-¡Mejor duérmete antes de que te golpee ¬¬!

-Xb

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡Estúpdio hikari¿Por qué debemos ir a comprar a estás horas? ¬¬

-Por que no hay nada para cenar u.u

-¡Pero son las 2:00 de la mañana!

-Debe haber algo abierto- dijo Ryou en pose meditativa- He oído que hay tiendas que atienden las 24 horas.

-¿Y no podías esperar a mañana?

-Nop, tengo hambre ahora. ¿Y tú de que te quejas? No puedes dormir.

-No es eso... ¡Me perderé la novela T-T! Hoy por fin sabré si Michael dejará a Nathalie.

-¬¬UU y... ¿Por que no te quedaste viéndola?

-Conociéndote, te secuestraran o asaltaran. Siempre te pasan cosas raras ¬¬

-¡Oye! No es cierto ¬¬

-¿Y el rayo que te cayó encima¿O cuando te resbalaste con el jabón de la tina¿O cuando te quemaste comiendo esa porción de ram como se llame¿O cuando esos tipos te golpearon pensando que eras rarito?

-Bueno... eso... Eso le puede pasar a todo el mundo u.u

-No lo creo ¬¬U

Ryou y Bakura entraron a una tienda pequeña para comprar algo para comer.

Ryou miró las cosas dulces y deliciosas de cada estante, por fin se decidió por unas papas fritas, pero solo quedaba un paquete. Cuando iba a sacarlo, otra mano se cruzo.

Ambos se miraron con rivalidad, Ryou miró al chico de cabello cenizo y ojos violeta y después el paquete de papas fritas.

-¡Es mio!- gritaron ambos lanzándose para coger la bolsa.

-Y todos creen que yo soy el raro ¬¬U- murmuró Bakura.

-¡Sueltalo, yo lo vi primero!- dijo Malik empujando a Ryou, quién le mordió la mano.

-¡Pero yo lo necesito más!

-Eeeh chicos...- dijo la cajera, pero ambos la fulminaron con la mirada dejándole claro que no debía intervenir.

-¡Tu te lo buscaste!- dijo Ryou apartándose, Malik hizo lo mismo- ¡Bakura, concedeme tu almas¡¡Fusión de almas!- Ryou cerró los ojos un momento. Malik pudo observar vagamente un cambio en su peinado- MUAHAHAHA, lamentaras haberte cruzado en mi camino.

-¡Já! En ese caso, vamos a fuera ò.ó- dijo Malik- Tu niña, lleva las papas, el que gane, se lo lleva ¬u¬

-S...si ö.ö

-Me parece bien, ridículo mortal morenito ¬u¬

-Cállate anciano ¬¬

-¡Soy joven! ò.ó

-¿Como explicas las canas?

-Es de ese color ¬.¬- dijo Bakura- Al menos no uso lentes de contacto lilas ni me tiño el cabello.

-Grr ¬¬ ¿Dejarás de insultarme o comenzaras a pelear?

-Te estoy esperando ¬¬

-Está bien. ¡RA, CONCDEME TU ALMA, FUCIÓN A MI ARCO!

-UuuuuUui, un arco y flechas, me impresionas, no en serio, estaba siendo sarcástico ¬¬

-¡Yo me quedaré con esas papas fritas engendro del mal!

-No lo creo enano, no lo creo ¬o¬

-¡Que comience la pelea!

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Bien, éste capi dejó mucho que desear, aunque al menos por fin quedó claro lo de Katsuya, lo del sueño de Yugi, ni idea de donde salió, simplemente lo escribí y decidí dejarlo. ¿Quién se quedarás con las papas fritas¿Cuál es el nombre del hermano de Atem¿Aparecerán Yoh y compañía? Todo esto, espero, en los próximos capítulos xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews: **¡Vaya! Nuevas lectoras, que emoción n.n

**KibumiWong: **Hola Kibumi n.n, que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea de los espíritus xDU y Kira, a pesar de no hablar, es genial xb, Me encanta tu fic, así que actualiza pronto! Gracias por tu apoyo, gracias! Byes!

**Katsuy: **Hola! nOn cómo estás? Me halaga mucho que te leyeras todos los capis en 1 día x3. Si, tu nombre se parece a la del malo de la historia, solo te falto una "a" xDU. Sobre los personajes, bien, Joel no sale por que es una mezcla de Manta, Yoh y original xD. Ojala hayas disfrutado éste capítulo, gracias!

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Hola! Bien, su padre, que a pesar de que se mantuvo sobrio, sigue sin ser uno de mis personajes favoritos ¬o¬, le contó la verdad a Joey. Sip, saldrá Shaoran n.n me alegra de que te guste el SahoxSaku, tal vez haga un poco de ésta pareja, así que espera los próximos capis x3 Byes!

**IrIs-OdY: **Hola! Vaya, cuándo leí tu review pensé: "tiene razón o.o", así que decidí que Yugi y Joey se dividen el protagonismo xDU Me algegra que te guste éste fic, y como pediste, tu beso llego a Yami xD

_Yami_:n/n ho..hola éste… te mando una abrazo xD

_Misao_Espero que disfrutes éste capi y los próximos, sigue mandando reviews! Adiocito n.n

**Andrómeda Black: **Hola blacky nn (no me resistí x3) Es una muy buena idea, ahí veo como le doy más poderes a Yami, ya me lo imagino con el traje del mago oscuro o.o… kawaii xD Bien, nos vemos, ojala sigas leyendo y mandando reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Bien, así terminamos por hoy.

**Yami: **Muchas gracias por preferirme entre los demás xD

**Bakura, Joey y Malik: **¬.¬

**Yugi: **Esperamos que disfruten éste capítulo y los que vienen n/n

**Anzu: **Y que sigan mandando sus lindos reviews n.n

**Seto: **Lo que sea ¬¬

**Yami: **Nos vemos!

**Byes!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Misao Q.Q.**


	13. Rebecca

**Misao: **Hola! Disculpen la demora, la inspiración simplemente no venía xD. Un saludo especial a todos los que han leído éste fic y a los que pueden empezar a hacerlo. ¡Gracias!

Disfrútenlo nOn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi despertó con el molesto sonido del despertador, con fastidio, agarró el despertador y lo lanzó por la ventana, volviendo así a su lindo sueño.

-¡¡Yugi, recuerda que te toca entrenar hoy!- dijo Yami tratando de despertar a su aibou.

-No quiero ir a la escuela abuelita Chofita- dijo el niño abrazando su almohada.

-¿Quieres que llame a Rebecca para que te levante? ¬o¬

-¡¡No, no Rebecca cuenta hasta 10 y...!- Yugi se levantó de golpe- ¿Ah?

-Te toca entrenar con tu dulce prometida- dijo Yami riendo entre dientes.

-T-T pero... Bien, ve a ver si Rebecca está de buen humor o.o

-Sip- Yami salió de la habitación, Yugi emitió un suspiro y comenzó a desvestirse.

ºººººººººººººººº

Yugi, ya vestido, fue al improvisado gimnasio de la mansión, en el amplio patio había un saco para golpear, algunas pesas, espadas de madera, guantes de boxeo y colchonetas.

Yugi notó que Rebecca estaba golpeando el saco con fuerza, vestía un buzo azul y una polera blanca, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta y no usaba sus lentes.

-Yugi- dijo dejando de practicar.

-¿S...si?- dijo Yugi tragando saliva.

-Ven aquí, vamos a practicar juntos- Yugi se acercó a la chica, quién se puso en posición de combate- Veamos si puedes ganarme.

Yugi iba a replicar, cuándo Rebecca lanzó un puño, éste la bloqueó con el brazo. Rebecca pateó fuertemente la rodilla del chico de ojos violetas.

-No tienes buena defensa allí- dijo Rebecca- Vamos, levántate.

Yugi se levantó y dobló un poco las rodillas para mantenerse firme. Rebecca lanzó un puño, Yugi golpeó casi al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba con la otra mano, Rebecca retrocedió, dio un pequeño giro y lanzó una patada, Yugi la bloqueó con las manos.

-¡¡Idiota! La mejor defensa contra las patadas es apartarse, un poco más de fuerza y pude quebrar tus manos- dijo Rebecca, que con su pierna aún sujeta por Yugi, lo empujó.

-Lo siento- dijo Yugi.

-No lo lamentes, ahora inténtalo de nuevo- dijo Rebecca (Misao: vaya, las clases que tuve de artes marciales me sirvieron en el fic nn aunque esa chica necesita disfrutar más la vida ¬¬U)- Por cierto, ¿Cuándo es la pelea de Anzu?- Rebecca lanzó un puño horizontal, Yugi lo bloqueó.

-Es hoy en la tarde- dijo tratando de usar la misma patada a la rodilla que había usado la chica.

-Ya veo, iré a verla- dijo bloqueando la patada con su pierna, golpeando la de Yugi.

-Genial, iremos juntos- dijo apartándose con un ligero salto.

-Dime Yugi- dijo Rebecca- ¿Cuánto sabes de Joseph Wheleer?

-¿Que...?

-Digo, un día te siguió e insistió en convertirse en shamán, han sido amigos desde entonces pero... ¿Cuánto sabes realmente de él?- dijo en pose meditativa.

-Es mi amigo Rebecca, y también de Yami- dijo Yugi.

-Lo se, pero... hay algo que no está bien.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Creo que hay algo que oculta, su familia, aparte de su hermana, es un completo misterio.

-Rebecca...

-¡¡¡Está listo el desayuno!- dijo Anzu saliendo al patio con un delantal rosado pálido.

-Eeeh, gracias Anzu- dijo Yugi- ¿Puedes llamar a Yami para que nos acompañe a la mesa? n.n

-Claro nn

-Dejaremos ésta platica para después Yugi- dijo Rebecca soltándose el cabello y entrando a la casa- Por cierto, si no puedes tener mayor fuerza en tus golpes, perfecciona tu agilidad.

-Si

-n.n

ºººººººººººººººº

-Joey, Joey- dijo Sanosuke- ¡Maldición Joey! ¡¡DESPIERTA!

-¡¡Aaaaah! ¡Santa madre de la pizza con jamón y salame! No me despiertes así ¬O¬- dijo Joey.

-¿Que clase de exclamación fue esa? o.o- dijo Sano y negó con la cabeza- ¡Bah! Joey, te quedaste dormido en un columpio, no me preguntes como lo hiciste ¬¬

-¡Ah! Debo volver a casa- dijo Joey levantándose, cuándo su espalda emitió un crujido- Aaay... mi espaldita T-T

-¿Quién te manda a dormir en un columpio?

-¡Debiste despertarme ¬¬

-Acabo de llegar, fue a vagar un poco por la ciudad, ver algunos casinos...

-¬o¬ que mal espíritu acompañante eres.

-¡Já! Y deduzco que tu eres un buen shamán.

-Claro que los yo, para tu información, ¡Yo seré el Shaman King!

-Si tú lo dices- dijo girando los ojos.

-¡Claro que lo seré!

-Mejor vamos a casa- dijo cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

-¡Oye, aún no termino contigo! ¬o¬

ºººººººººººººººº

Había comenzado a llover fuertemente, Anzu se puso una chaqueta negra y fué al lugar de su próximo combate.

Pronto pudo divisar la estación de trenes, tras pasar con velocidad un viejo tren, Anzu pudo ver el antiguo campo de football soccer. Estaba abandonado, las pared estaban llenos de rayones y en un rincón del campo había neumaticos puestos en columnas.

Seto Kaiba estaba allí, miraba fríamente a la chica y clavó su lanza en el piso.

-Anzu Mazaki

-Seto Kaiba- dijo ésta cruzando los brazos. Yugi miró a la chica y luego a Seto.

-Je, hubiera sido más inteligente que no llegaras al combate, no tienes oportunidad- dijo Kaiba.

-¡Así se habla Hermano!- dijo el siempre animado Mokuba.

Seto sonrió de lado, Anzu frunció el seño.

-¡Entonces prepárate para la batalla de tu vida!- dijo desprendiéndose de la chaqueta, dejando ver el traje de la chica, una falda negra y una camisa de un azul claro sin mangas, tenía una argolla dorada en el hombro, botas café claro y un pañuelo casi celeste amarrado a la cintura.

-¡Vamos Anzu!- dijo el pequeño, un relámpago fué la señal del comienzo de la pelea.

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡Ríndete copito!

-¡Nunca!

Malik había perdido su arco, tras recibir un inesperado golpe de Bakura. Ambos se estaban revolcando en el lodo, golpeándose e insultándose.

-Ñam ñaaam...- Ambos chicos se voltearon, la cajera de la pequeña tienda se estaba comiendo las papas. Malik y Bakura se miraron.

-¡¡Eso es mío!- la chica los miró y salió corriendo dejando el paquete, solo quedaba una papa.

Ambos saltaron para comerla, cuándo un perro de pelaje casi amarillo se la comió y se fue.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Bakura.

-Eeeeeeh... buena pregunta- dijo Malik.

-Creo que deberían bañarse, parecen hombre de barro- dijo Bakura abandonando el cuerpo de Ryou.

-Tienes razón- dijo Ryou rascándose la cabeza- Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa.

-¡¿Que?- dijeron Malik y Bakura.

-Me parece excelente, no tenemos donde quedarnos- dijo Ra.

-Pero... Pero...- tartamudearon Bakura y Malik.

-¡Que bien!- dijo Ryou y su estómago gruñó- Pero primero comamos algo xb

-.U

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡¡Relámpago Blanco!- el ataque de Kisara deshizo las ondas cortantes que volaban hacia él, Kaiba corrió a la chica y la atacó verticalmente.

Anzu uso su micrófono para defenderse y le dio una patada en las costillas y dio un saltó alto hacia atrás.

-Jé...- Seto sonrió ligeramente, y clavó su lanza en el piso, de él salieron miles de dragones azules bastante pequeños que se lanzaron como rayos hacia Anzu.

Anzu se quedó quieta y cerró los ojos, alzó su micrófono y tres rayos interceptaron. Seto corrió hacia la chica con tal velocidad, que cuándo Anzu se dió cuenta, el filo plateado de la lanza rozaba su cuello.

Kaiba suspiro, apartó la lanza de Anzu y dio media vuelta. Anzu lo miró desconcertada, Seto se estaba yendo caminando tranquilamente.

-¡¡Oye! ¿Pero que haces?- dijo Anzu.

-Esto es aburrido, me largo de aquí.

-No pudes huir de una batalla- dijo Anzu molesta de que ese cretino no la tomara enserio.

-En ese caso, me rindo- dijo alzando ligeramente la mano sin voltearse- Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte- De repente, Kaiba fue derribado por un zapato- ¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa! ¬o¬

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo queria ganar justamente!- dijo Anzu.

-Vaya forma de agradecer- dijo Seto poniéndose de pie y tratando de sacar la suciedad de su ropa- Sabes que no podías vencerme..

-¡Tal vez, pero ganar porque mi rival tuvo compasión es ridículo!- Anzu le lanzó el otro zapato, Kaiba lo esquivó apenas- ¡TE DESTESTO!

-Pues tu no me "agradas" exactamente ¬o¬- dijo Kaiba.

-¡Idiota! ¡Feo! ¡Ricachón malhumorado! ¡Tarado! ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Creído! ¡Idiota" ¡Baka! ¡Lelo¡ ¡Ñoño!

-Anzu... creo que debes tranquilizarte n.nU Ya ganaste, no puedes cambiar el resultado del torneo.

-Si, escucha al cabeza de punta, al menos el tiene cerebro- dijo Seto cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡¡¡ERES LA PERSONA MÁS MOLESTA QUE CONOSCO!- dijo Anzu al borde del ataque furia, Kaiba rió ligeramente y siguió su camino, Mokuba miró extrañado a su hermano y lo siguió.

-Ya se marchó- dijo Yami con los brazos cruzados (Misao: °¬° ejem... no pude evitarlo xD)

-Rayos, ese idiota me humillo- dijo Anzu poniéndose su zapatos.

-Pero ganaste, si hubieras perdido te sacarían del Torneo- dijo Yugi.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Anzu bajó la mirada, Yugi y Yami la miraron- ¡¡Hagamos una fiesta!

-¿Qué...?- ambos chicos la miraron extrañados.

-¡Hagamos una fiesta en mi honor por ganarle al idiota! ¡Si!- dijo emocionada. Yugi y Yami sudaron una gotita.

-n.nU No se si Rebecca nos deje- dijo Yugi mirando a su prometida, sentada seriamente en la pila de neumáticos, no había hablado desde que llegaron.

-Eeeh, ¿Yami? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro n.n

Anzu y Yami se apartaron de Yugi.

-Dime, ¿Alguna vez esos dos se han demostrado...? Bueno, tú sabes... ¿Cariño?

-No exactamente, antes era muy cariñosa y todo… Pero desde que empezó el Torneo solo quiere que Yugi entrene .- dijo Yami.

-Mmmm... ¡En ese caso, ésta noche comienza la operación cupido!- dijo Anzu alzando el brazo.

-¿Ah? o.ö

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de que entre ellos nazca el verdadero amor nOn

-Será dificil, pero amo los retos- dijo Yami con una sonrisa- ¡Te apoyo completamente! nOn

-¡Genial nOn! ¡Gracias Yami!- dijo con una sonrisa- Empezaremos esta misma noche!

-Si nn

Mientras tanto Yugi y Rebecca, pues... Yugi la miraba tratando de captar su mirada y Rebecca miraba el escenario de la pelea con tranquilidad. Yugi suspiró, Yami y Anzu lo miraron con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Ah? o.o...?

-Jijiji n.n

-Volvamos a casa- dijo de repente Rebecca, Yami y Anzu se miraron.

-¡SI!- gritaron ambos, Rebecca alzó una ceja.

Continuara…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Bien, éste capi me gusta más o menos, tenía muchas ideas y no sabía por cual decidirme, ñeee… ojala lo hayan disfrutado… ¿Anzu y Kaiba se odian? Eso realmente no estaba planeado, pero me gusta xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Hola! Jeje bueno, la pelea de Ryou y Malik la dejé en un empate por que ambos me encantan xDU. Bueno, te diría que pasará pero eso le quita el encanto a la historia, ¿no? Sobre el sueño, si te confundiste cuando Yami dice que "el, su hermano y los demás murieron también" (algo así era) Se refiere a que con los años, ya sean de viejos o en batallas, todas las personas que él conocía murieron, sip, Yami murió adolescente, en el cumbre de su belleza xDDU. Bien, si tienes otra duda, solo mándame un review y te responderé.

**IrIs-OdY: **Hola! Jeje n.nU bueno, aunque sepa la verdad, Kain Wheleer sigue siendo un maldito borracho que no me agrada, pero mientras éste Shizuka en la casa, estará más "amable" con Joey ¬¬u. Bueno, a mi también me da hambre tarde algunas veces, así que lo comprendo, pero las papas fritas… Gracias por ser tan amable, me ruborizo n/n.

_Ryou: _Un beso para ti también n/n

_Bakura: _¡Já! Supera eso faraón xD

_Yami: _¬¬ ñe… ¡recuperaré a mis fans!

_Misao: Ñee… x3 ¿No me puedo quedar aunque sean con Joey? Ah bueno xD. Gracias por tu review! nOn sigue leyendo. Byes!_

**_blacklady5481: _**Hola! Jeje, muchas gracias n/n ¿En serio crees que es original? ¡¡¡Gracias! Jeje, sobre esa duda, pues, creo que tu y IrIs-Ody tienen razón, aunque Yugi también tiene algunas cosas de Yoh, así que él y Joey se reparten el protagonismo xD. Si xD Sanosuke y Joey se parecen mucho xD Gracias por tu review tan bonito, me emociono xD. Byes!

**Katsuy: **ñee… me algra que te gustara, prometo poner más cosas originales y espero no aburrirte xD. Me sirvieron mucho los datos de Shamán King que me diste, te debo una xD. Ojala sigas leyendo éste fic, gracias por todo nOn. Byes!

**Andrómeda black: **Hola blacky! nOn Nadie se esperaba que Malik y Bakura se peleara por un paquete de pasas fritas, ¿no? xDD. Seto-kun tiene su parte dulce, solo espero que Joey no lo mate por eso xD. Tratré de describi muy bien a Yami con su traje del mago Oscuro, aunque no soy muy buena con la vestimenta n.nU si quieres puedes darme consejos xD.

_Yami: _¡Si! Alguién me adora, ¡Supera eso Bakura!

_Bakura: _o.ó humph…

_Ryou: _Gracias, eres muy linda n/n

_Seto: _Eeh… gracias u.u espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando el fic.

**KibumiWong: **Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el flash back n.n tengo una extraña manía de matar padres o.o iba a matar en éste cap. Al de Joey pero un padre muerto por capítulo lo encontré feo u.u. Anzu le ganó a Seto, no como quería pero ganó, así que podrá ir a la segunda ronda con una victoria más nOn. Jijiji me algra que te gusta la pelea de Malik y Bakura xD. Un saludo a tu Yami n.nUU Gracias por todo. Byes!

**Littleangel n.n: **Hola! Rayos, no te preocupes por el review n.nU Espero que vuelvas a tener internet. Me alegra que te gustara el capi n.n. ¡No te desanimes! Se que pronto todo se solucionara n.n. Byes!

**Kysmy: **Hola kysmy! Me alegra que te guste el fic nOn, Pobre Sano, ojala se anime pronto que se ve precioso sonriendo nOn No puedo desaparecer a Anzu, iba a hacer que perdiera ésta pelea pero no pude TOT aunque te la presto para que la uses en tu fic n.n muahaha, ejem cof coof. Tú también cuídate mucho.

_Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Malik, Yugi, Seto… los chicos: adiós n.n_

**Paz Quiroga: **Hola! Vaya, me halagas n/Me algra que puedas ver tan claramente las escenas, pues, de eso se trata ¿no? nn Ojala sigas leyendo y disfrutando está historia. Bye! nOn te quiero mucho mamá nn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Joey: **Yo salgo muy poco, así que dudo que les guste ¬¬

**Misao: **Baah, déjame en paz u.u. ¡Si! Se acerca Navidad, pediré un Yugi tamaño real xD o una figurita de Cedrc Diggori xDU

**Hasta la próxima**

**Byes!**

**Misao Q.Q.**


	14. Especial de Navidad 1 parte

**Misao: **Hola n.n Hasta que me digné a aparecer, realmente siento la demora u.u, muchas ideas y ninguna me gustaba, por fin me decidí a un especial de Navidad n.n.

Espero que lo disfruten¡¡Feliz Navidad!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD:

Había amanecido en Domino, era una mañana nevada y fría pero los rayos del sol iluminaban la blanca nieve haciendo que ésta brillara con colores dorados.

-¡Si¡¡Por fin es Navidad!- gritó Yugi despertando antes que todos.

-Por favor Yugi, déjame dormir... la fiesta de Anzu acabó hace 3 horas- dijo Rebecca cubriéndose con una almohada.

-Lo siento n.nU- dijo Yugi saliendo de la habitación- "Vaya... con el Torneo y las peleas me había olvidado de Navidad n.n Hasta ignoré todas las decoraciones en Domino x3"

-¡Hola Yug!- dijo Yami al ver a su aibou.

-Hola Yami, feliz navidad nOn

-¿uh?

-Cierto o.oU Tu viviste antes de Cristo... Bien, éste día nació el niño Jesús¿Sabes quién es ¬¬?

-Mmmmm... ¡Si! Vi Jesucristo superstar nn

-n.Nuu Bién, el nació en un pesebre y tres reyes magos fueron a dejarle... ¡Regalos! nOn Así que hoy un hombre pachoncito va a dejarnos regalos por ser niños muuuuy buenos n.n

-¿Que tiene que ver el gordito con Jesús o.o?

-Ni idea¿Que importa? Es una celebración n.n ¡Viva la vida loca, si!- Yugi se alejó corriendo.

-o.oU Bien, me alegro que éste feliz ññU

ºººººººººººººººº

Anzu fue a dar un paseo por los jardines nevados de la mansión Moto. Al ver la nieve se puso a crear muñecos de nieve e iglús.

-Veamos, tu te llamaras: "Señor Bigotes" n.n- le dijo a su muñeco de nieve con un grueso bigote blanco- Mmmm... te falta algo...- Una esfera azul rodó a sus piernas, Anzu la cogió extrañada y se la puso como botón a "Señor Bigotes", pero cuándo creyó su labor echa, apareció una grieta en la esfera y una luz plateada la cubrió.

Anzu fué lanzada al piso con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, de repente, los abrió de golpe. Sus ojos azules ahora eran plateados y fríos, inexpresivos.

-Jajaja...¡JAJAJA¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJA!- rió perversamente Anzu- Ok, eso no salió bien. Ahora que tengo un cuerpo, debo terminar la labor que comencé hacer 50 años. Te maldigo Salomón Moto por sellarme en esa cosa ¬¬...

Anzu frunció el seño pensando en el viejo y gruño ligeramente, creó un trineo de hielo tronando los dedos.

-Bien¿En que me quede la última vez...? Si, capturar tres chicos lindos, quedarme con sus almas y usarlas en mi cañón congelante y matar a todos n.n Sip, eso es.

-¿Anzu?

La chica se volteó para encontrar a un pequeño chico, de ojos violetas. Vestía una blusa blanca, chaqueta morado oscuro, bufanda y un gracioso gorro naranja y pantalones negros.

-¡AAAH¡¡Un enviado de Santa Claus, no acabarás conmigo!

-¬¬U No soy un duende.

-¿Ah no?

-No u.u ¿Quieres ir conmigo a hacer las compras navideñas? n.n

-Mmmm... No, pero tus si vendrás conmigo inserte sonrisa maligna aquíº- Anzu tronó los dedos y cadenas de nieve aparecieron de suelo y comenzaron a sujetar a Yugi. Sujetándolo primero por las piernas.

-¡Pero que...?- Yugi intentó liberarse pero las cadenas llegaron hasta su cuello y tras sentir una punzada fría cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Anzu.

-Vaya, esto fue muy sencillo- dijo Anzu- Ahora a buscar a otros dos- dijo Anzu y cargó a Yugi a su trineo de hielo, tras aparecer dos renos de hielo, la Reina de las Nieves buscó a su próxima victima.

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡Ryou, Ryou!- gritó Malik- Mira, compré esto para la cena¿Sirve?

-Si Malik n.n déjalo en el refrigerador- dijo Ryou volteándose nuevamente al árbol de Navidad, solo faltaba poner la estrella, pero como el árbol era muy alto, tuvo que escalar en él.

Ryou tragó saliva al verse en la punta, puso la estrella con sumo cuidado y suspiró. En ese momento el cayó con Ryou y todo al piso.

El albino salió de entre las ramas del árbol y escupió un par de ramas.

-No sirvo para esto T---T

-Ya deje el pavo en el refrigera... ¿Pero que paso? o.o

-Tu arma el árbol, yo iré a comprar decoraciones y regalos n.n

-Sip, vamos Ray, será genial nOn ¡Nuestra primera navidad!

-¡Estúpido hikari, espérame!- dijo Bakura siguiendo a Ryou.

---

-Bien, este para Joey, este para Yugi, este para Malik. ¿Me falta alguien?

-¿Acaso estoy pintado? ò.ó

-Eres transparente xD

-Eso fue un pésimo chiste, si, te falta Anzu u.ú

-Gracias nn ¿Hoee¿Esa no es Anzu o.ö?

-Eso parece- Bakura frunció el seño, su hikari no sintió ninguna otra presencia en la chica, tal vez era solo su imaginación.

-¡Hola Anzu! nOn

Anzu detuvo su trineo y miró a Ryou de pies a cabeza.

-Me sirves…

-¿Ah?- Anzu tronó los dedos y un titán de hielo emergió del suelo (Misao¿Por qué siempre del suelo? Allí está casi toda la nieve u.u)

-¡Cuidado Ryou!- dijo Bakura, pero su ataque no afectó a la muchacha.

Ryou quedó acorralado entre la pared y el monstruo, toda la gente que caminaba por allí corrió despavorida, el titán de hielo derribó a you de un puñetazo, haciendo que éste quedara inconsciente. El titán cargo a Ryou hacia su reina.

-Excelente, vaya, éste es tan hermoso como un copito de nieve- dijo pasando su pálida mano por la mejilla de Ryou.

-¡OYE NIÑA LOCA, ALEJA TUS CONGELADAS MANOS DE MI HIKARI!- gritó Bakura.

-Al contrario de ti, mi poder si tiene efecto sobre los muertos- Anzu estiro su brazo y Bakura quedó congelado hasta el cuello (literalmente, solo la cabeza descongelada xD)

-Adios… Por cierto, me encanta tu cabello- dijo la Reina de las Nieves subiéndo a su trineo con Ryou. Bakura notó vagamente a Yugi en el Trineo de Anzu- Si lográs descongelarte y decides servirme, vivo en castillo de hielo, en la montaña. Mi nombre es Shiva.

-¡DESCONGELAME VIVORA!

-No, ese no es el lenguaje de un caballero- dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó.

-Demonios, demonios...- Bakura miró a ambos lados, esperando que alguién llegara a rescatarlo- Esto tardara un bueeen rato o.ó

ºººººººººººººººº En el castillo de hielo.

-Ay... ¿Dónde... donde estoy?- dijo Yugi abriendo los ojos, estaba atado a una columna de hielo. Miró los alrededores, descubriendo que Ryou estaba con él- ¡Ryou¡¡Ryou¡¡Despierta!

-Agh... ¿Que paso?- dijo el albino.

-Anzu... adquirió extraños poderes de hielo y me trajo aquí, no se con que fin.

-Si... ahora recuerdo, me atacó con un monstruo de hielo- dijo Ryou pensativo.

-Veo que han despertado chicos- dijo Shiva. (Anzu o como quieran)

Ambos chicos la miraron con desprecio.

-Vamos, no se enojen conmigo, al menos no hasta que use sus almas en mi super cañón.

-¿Super...

-...Cañón?

-Exacto, y ahora, con el poder de mi espejo mágico, sabré quién será mi tercera victima- dijo Shiva, y les mostró el espejo a ambos muchachos, una nube azul se veía en el espejo, que tras disiparse, dejó ver la figura del castaño ojiazul.

-¡Kaiba!- dijo Yugi, pero casi al instante se arrepintió de decirlo.

-Con que Kaiba, Seto Kaiba de la dinastía de ese cretino, humph...- Shiva se puso en posición meditativa- Esto será interesante.

Ryou y Yugi se miraron, esa mujer que posesionaba a Anzu era muy extaña.

ºººººººººººººººº

-Rayos, Yugi ya se demoró con las compras- dijo Yami recorriendo las tiendas buscando a su aibou, cuándo notó frente a una tienda de juguetes una escultura de hielo- ¡Wow! Se parece a Bakura o.o

-¡POR QUE SOY BAKURA CRETINO¡¡Sácame de aquí!

-¡Bakura¿Que te paso?

-Te lo diré si me liberas ¬u¬

-Okis...- Yamii miró el hielo- ¿Y como se supone que haga eso?

-Usa tus poderes cósmicos fenomenales, que se yo ¡Haz algo!

-Bien, bien, tranquilo- Yami apoyó su mano en el frío cristal y tras un brillo dorado, se desvaneció- ¡Vaya! No sabía que podía hacer eso n.n

-Estúpido faraón, no te diría esto si no me conviniera, así que no te emociones, la chica Anzu, esa, se volvió loca y secuestró a Ryou. Creo que tu hermano también está involucrado.

-¿Hermano¡¡¿Hablas de Yugi!

-Sip, el mismo que viste y calza, se dónde está esa chica, pero necesitaré tu maldita ayuda y la de algún shamán para que nuestros ataques sirvan.

-Iré a avisar a Rebecca- dijo Yami corriendo a la Mansión Moto- "¡No puedo creerlo! Se me dio otra oportunidad y... fallé otra vez. ¡Descuida Yugi, te rescataremos!"

Continuara...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Jejeje, tendrá continuación, lo siento fans de Anzu, pero quería una villana y Mai no cuadra mucho. Siempre quise que secuestraran a Yugi, muajaja, soy melosa, ñee. Lo se, lo se, está horrible, pero bueno… u.u espero que no me odien por eso xb

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Hola! Pues Joel tendrá que decirles la verdad tarde o temprano, me pregunto como reaccionará Rebecca xD. Marik no aparecerá ya que me da susto xDUU y créeme, Malik no se tomará bien el parecido de Joel con Katsuya n.nU. Me alegró que sigas leyendo, nos vemos n.n

**Katsuy: **Hola! Bien, se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero eso lo pondré después del especial de navidad, ya que Rebecca le partirá la cara a Anzu antes de que ésta quiera unirla con Yugi n.nUU. Espero que disfrutes èste capitulo, que a mi parecer apesta xDU. Te prometo que se pondrá interesante, espero que sigas leyendo y que hablemos pronto n.n. Byes!

**IrIs-OdY: **Hola! Cómo estás? Jeje, pues… muchas gracias, me halagas. Si, disfruto mucho escribir y espero que disfrutes leer nn.

_Bakura Ryou y Yami: _¡A Seto?

_Seto: _Pues… gracias, un… un… apretón de manos u/ú

_Malik: _¬¬ Humph… tu te lo pirdes u.ú

_Misao: _Jijijis, yo quiero quedarme con Basura y Yugi también xDU Espero que sigas leyendo nn

**KibumiWong: **Hola! Pues, si, Seto fue muy malo con Anzu u.u. Realmente siento haberla puesto de mala¿Pero quién sabe? Tal vez el apuesto de Yami sea quién la libere del control de Shiva, así que no me odies, porfavor ñ-ñ. El plan de Anzu y Yami se pospondrá hasta que ella vuelva a ser normal, así que esperame que aquí estamos para servir al público. Byes!

**Andrómeda Black: **Hola! Si, Cedric TOT yo te amaba¡¿Por qué! Ejem, pues, espero que te guste èste capi, y que sigas leyendo. Me esmeraré por hacer buenos trajes en la habilidad de Yami nn espero que sigas disfrutando. Malik y Ryou serán buenos amigos, aunque Basura…. No se xD. Nos vemos! Byes! Que tengas felices fiestas blacky n.n

**Blacklady: **No me mates Anna, soy buena ToT. Ejem, espero que disfrutes éste capi, Anna¿Te sirve de algo que Rebecca no tratará bien a Anzu ñ.ñ? Bueno, espero que tengas felices fiestas y que disfrutes mucho éste fic n.n

**Kysmy: **No creo hacer que Seto se quede con Anzu, pero espero con todo mi ser que te guste èste capítulo, creeme, acepto criticas u.u. Muchas gracias n.n

_Sano: _Descuida, apareceré en el próximo capítulo y estarás orgullosa de mi o.ó

_Joey: _Uuuuui xDD

_Sano: _Cállate, que a ti te gusta Mai ¬¬

_Joey: _u/ú

_Misao: _Que te vaya muy bien nn. Continua tu fic ¬u¬

**Sakurita-Q: **Saku! Michel? No lo recuerdo o.öU Si recuerdo tu nombre, aunque no recuerdo haberlo puesto, bueno u.u. No se si pueda hacerte el favor, porque ya no tengo tiempo para nada, apenas puedo escribir mis propios capis así que espero poder comunicarme contigo muy pronto, ya que te extraño mucho T---T ne-san…

_Cherry: _Cuanto tiempo nn jeje, Oye! Misaose quiere quedar con Ryoma o.ó

_Kai: _Y que tiene? Yo soy tu novio ¬u¬

_Cherry: _Si ñ-ñU lo se, es solo que, pues… tu sabes n.nU

_Kai: _Si me das un abrazo te perdono n.n

_Cherry: _Consentido n/n

_Misao: _Ojala hablemos pronto, que tengas una feliz navidad!

**Misao: **Bien, eso es todo por hoy, ojala hayan disfrutado éste capi, para serles franca, estoy aterrada por saber que opinan n.nU Espero que tengan una muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

**Byes!**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Misao Q.Q.**

_Santa, si estás leyendo esto, quiero muchos video juegos, jijijis, un Edward de peluche, un rompecabezas del milenio con Yami incluido, ñeee, quiero conocer a Ryoma Echizen y que Dark Janubis actualice rápido o.ó. He sido muy buena éste año, y si no cumples mi exigencias… ¡Tengo a Yami de rehén! _

**Yami: **¿Ah?

_Gracias Santa n.n_


	15. Especial de Navidad 2 parte

**Misao:** Hola todo el mundo! nOn ya regresó por quién lloraban xD. Èste especial de navidad que no tiene nada que ver con navidad consta de tres capítulos n.n así que… aquí va el segundo nn 

Disfrútenlo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura...

-Si, ese viento no es normal- dijo Sakura mirando los cielos- Esto no se ve bueno.

-¿Vamos a investigar?

-Claro- dijo Sakura- "Ojala Shaoran no esté pasando frío"

ºººººººººººººººº

-Rayos... mi papá no tenía que mandarme a comprar cigarrillos con está tormenta ¬¬

-Bueno, si no te hubieras quedado d vago la otra noche u.u

-Mira quién habla ¬.¬- dijo Joey caminando dificultosamente por la nieve, pudo divisar una sombra más adelante, se acercó un poco y una espina de hielo voló hacia él, èste la esquivo lanzándose al piso- ¿Que demonios!

El monstruo se dejó ver, era una especie de polilla de cuerpo cristalinos y alas azules. La polilla se preparó para atacar nuevamente...

-¡Dios del Trueno!

Un rayo cayó en la cabeza del monstruo, Joey fijó la vista en un poste de luz, donde estaba un misterioso chico cubierto en una capucha muy maltratada color marrón que le cubría los ojos. El chico dio un gran salto y cayó frente a Joey.

-¡Vaya¡Eso fue genial!- dijo Joey. Notó una ligera sonrisa en los labios del joven. Pero casi al instante se borró y empujó al rubio- ¿Pero que...!

-Ahí vienen más¿Sabes luchar?

-Claro- dijo Joey- ¡Sano, ya sabes que hacer!

-Hai.

Ambos hicieron la posesión de almas, el chico abrió los ojos de impresión y volvió su vista a los monstruos que los rodeaban.

Joey se lanzó contra los monstruos del frente y el chico contra los de atrás, pero pronto Joey se fijó que era demasiado difícil derrotarlos con sus puños.

-Toma, te servirá- dijo el chico entregándole una espada de metal rojo- Te la manda Mai.

-¿Mai!- el chico se volvió al monstruos, eran demasiados. Así que uso un conjuro de fuego en una gasolinera cercana. El chico se lanzó sobre Joey y hubo una gran explosión.

-Uuuuf, eso estuvo cerca- dijo el chico separándose de Joey, su capucha estaba casi destrozada y tenía una gran quemadura en el brazo.

-Pero... tu brazo- dijo Joey.

-No te preocupes, he tenido heridas peores- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Te debo una viejo- dijo Joey- Joey Wheleer, mucho gusto.

-Shaoran Lee- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, tenía el cabello marrón desordenado y ojos color chocolate.

-Nunca te había visto en Domino City o.o

-No, vengo de China- dijo el chico y sonrió levemente- Vengo por el Torneo de los Shamanes, me percaté de que hiciste la posesión de almas¿No es así?

-Si, también participo en el Torneo- dijo mostrando su oráculo virtual.

-Genial n.n- dijo Shaoran y miró el cielo- Algo extraño está pasando en ésta ciudad, eso es definitivo. Los monstruos...

-Si, creo que es mejor que valla a ver como está mi hermana, fue a visitar a Kaiba y temo que le haya pasado algo- dijo Joey mirando el camino.

-Te acompaño, tal vez así encuentre a la persona que busco.

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡Santas Bati-hamburguesas Yugi¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- dijo Ryou.

-Solo nos queda contar en Yami y en Bakura- dijo bajando un poco la vista.

-Pues yo no cuento con que Bakura éste preocupado.

-Vamos, de seguro pronto llegaran. Yami salvó el mundo una vez, ayudarnos será pan comido.

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡Es por la izquierda!

-¡No¡Es por la derecha!

-¡Mi instinto de ladrón dice que es mejor la izquierda! Recuerda que el instinto para hallar aquello que buscas es vital en un ladrón- dijo orgulloso.

-Pues yo se de estas cosas, es la derecha y punto ò.ó.

-Chicos...

Rebecca, Bakura y Yami estaban en el paso de la montaña, donde se toparon con dos caminos.

-¿Que quieres!

-Es el de la izquierda, se ve el castillo desde aquí- dijo con una venita en la frente.

-¡Já! Yo gane- dijo Bakura.

-Suerte ¬¬

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡Allí está!- dijo Joey señalando la mansión Kaiba, al acercarse, vieron a muchos guardias congelados. Shaoran derribó el portón ya congelado y entraron.

Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo, cuándo encontraron...

-¡Shizuka!- dijo Joey tratando de romper el hielo que la envolvía por completo.

-Es hielo rojo, mi magia no funciona en èl- dijo Shaoran- Solo se deshará cuándo venzamos a quién hizo eso.

-Si- dijo Joey apretando los puños.

-Vamos Joey, debemos buscar al culpable- dijo Sanosuke, Joey frunció el seño y abrió la puerta siguiente.

Kaiba estaba semi-congelado en el piso, y junto a él, estaba Anzu con un hilillo de sangre en el labio y muchas heridas.

-¿Anzu?

La chica se volteó y estiró el brazo, lanzando una ráfaga helada a Joey, dejándolo congelado a la pared. Shaoran desenfundó su espada.

-¿Squall?- dijo Anzu fijándose en Shaoran.

-No, mi nombre es Shaoran- dijo el chico serio.

-¡Squall!- la chica se lanzó a los brazos del chico y lo abrazó con fuerza- Pensé que habías muerto...

-¿Ah...?

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Shiva, pedí éste cuerpo... prestado- dijo alejándose ligeramente del chico.

-¡Yo no soy Squall! Me estás confundiendo, yo...- Anzu negó con la cabeza y besó al chico en los labios. Éste abrió los ojos de impresión e intentó separarse de la chica. Pronto sintió su cuerpo frío y pesado.

-Squall, mi Squall- murmuró la chica.

-¡Oye¡Ya déjalo!- gritó Joey, aún congelado en la pared.

-No te interpongas en mi camino- dijo Anzu dejando a Shaoran, quién cayó de rodillas.

-¡Jà, no sabes cuantos han querido eso!- dijo orgulloso.

Shaoran se puso dificultosamente de pie y lanzó un ataque de rayo al hielo que aprisionaba a Joey. éste cayó al piso libre.

-¡Squall¿Por que me traicionas? Pensé que me amabas.

-Yo no soy ese tal Squall- dijo Shaoran apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Si no me amas... ¡Aprenderás a hacerlo!- dijo la chica, sus ojos brillaron intensamente y ráfagas de viento salieron de su cuerpo, Shaoran se protegió con su espada pero fuè lanzado con fuerza a la pared.

-Nadie se mete con mis amigos- Joey se abalanzó sobre Shiva y comenzó a golpearle el rostro con fuerza.

Shiva golpeó a Joey, dejándole un ojo en tinta.

-¡Joey, tu saca a Kaiba de aquí!- dijo Shaoran.

-¿Que harás tu?- dijo Joey que había sido lanzado por Shiva.

-Me encargaré de ella, cree que soy un tal "Squall", no me matará. Ahora ve.

Joey asintió y fué por Kaiba mientras Shaoran lanzó un pergamino y una gran ave echa de viento emergió de èl.

Joey llevò a Kaiba en su espalda, le echo una última mirada a Shaoran y se lanzó por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio.

-Has arruinado mis planes, Squall.

-Siempre es un placer hacerlo.

-En ese caso, tu ocuparás el lugar de Kaiba- dijo creando una lanza de hielo.

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡Miren, allí hay un pueblo!- dijo Yami.

-Iremos a buscar provisiones y seguiremos nuestro camino- dijo Rebecca- faltan pocas horas para las 12:00 p.m.

-Si- dijo Bakura.

Ambos siguieron su camino, en la aldea todos los miraban con temor, como temiendo que fueran una amenaza.

-¿Que demonios le pasa a ésta gente?- dijo Bakura, y casi al instante, fueron rodeados por guardias y aldeanos armados con lanzas y hachas.

-¿Que haces en el territorio de la Reina de las Nieves!- le gritaron a Rebecca.

-Busco a mi prometido, al parecer su Reina ha vuelto de su sueño.

Se oyeron muchos murmullos y exclamaciones de terror.

-Eso es imposible, Salomòn Moto la sello.

-Pues ahora ha vuelto, y si no quieres que te rompa la nariz, me dejaràs pasar.

-Las amenazas de una chiquilla no me asustan- Antes de alguien se diera cuenta, el hombre estaba en el piso gritando de dolor.

-¿Alguien más?

Los hombres que los rodeaban se apartaron y le dejaron el camino libre.

-Necesito que alguien me guié a la montaña.

-Yo puedo hacer eso- dijo una voz tras la chica.

-¿Sakura!- dijo Yami.

-La misma que viste y calza, jejeje n.n

-¿Tu puedes llevarnos a la montaña?

-Si, conosco el camino- dijo fijàndo la vista en el castillo de hielo- He estado investigando en los alrededores.

-Entónces apresurémonos- dijo Yami alzando el brazo en signo de victoria. Cherry y Sakura se sonrieron.

ºººººººººººººººº

-Entiendo, es otra chica ¿no?- Shaoran se sonroja- Voy a matarla.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- dijo Shao atacando a Shiva, ésta lo esquiva.

-La temperatura de está ciudad esta bajando a alta velocidad, nadie sobrevivirá.

-Yo...- Shiva toma a Shao del mentón y lo obliga a mirarla.

-Ven conmigo y salvaré esta ciudad- Shaoran giró la cabeza a un lado y vio a Shizuka congelada.

-Debes prometerme que no lastimaras a nadie- Anzu se acerca al chico y lo abraza.

-Lo prometo- diciendo esto, ambos desaparecen tras un brillo blanco

Continuara...

_Misao_: Bien, por fin lo terminé, un agradecimiento especial a Saku-chan por toda su ayuda y apoyo moral xD. Me gusta torturar a los chicos que me gustan así que… pobre Shao xb

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews**: (y para acompañarme a responder, Sakurita-Q nOn)

**Estrella de Kaleido** Star: hola! nOn pues, como no muchas quieren Anzu decidi ponerla de mala xb

_Sakura_: hola! pues... jejeje... si... esto esta un poco loco... también debido a que pocas kieren a Anzu se me ocurrio el perfecto final para mi fic nnUu   
_Misao:_ nn jeje, me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo èste humilde fic y espero que sigas disfrutándolo. Muy feliz año nuevo nOn

_Sakura_: no digas ke es humilde! es muy bueno... LOS QUE ESTEN A FAVOR QUE DIGAN YO! nOn... de todas maneras que pases un feliz año nuevo n.n

Misao: nos vemos nOn

**IrIs-OdY**_: Kisara: _eres la única que me recuerda, ni Misao me quiere TOT

_Misao_n.nUU Pues, gracias nOn Anzu es muy fuerte, a veces creo que exageré /pose meditativa/ bah, que màs da xD. Creo que saludaste a todos, ni yo los recuerdo. Me trajeron todo lo que quiero pero es un lindo rehèn xDD Eres muy amable como siempre, jeje

_Bakura:_ solo un abrazo? por que solo a mi me mandan abrazos ¬¬ Sakura: jajaja... si... es cierto... esto es un gran problema... pero te prometo que cada vez va a poner mejor... ya veras porque lo digo... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! n.n

_Misao_: ojala hayas recibido todo lo que querías para navidad n.n. Byes!

**Katsuy Akano:**

_Misao:_ muy simple mi querida Katsuy n.n. Yugi no es el hermano de Yami en si, es su reencarnación y Yami gobernó antes de Cristo n.n

_Sakura:_ si... eso es muy cierto... el capi si estuvo algo raro pero demasiado bueno... y comparto tu enojo... ¬¬ Misa demora demasiado en actualizar

_Misao:_ u/u es la primera vez que me demoro tanto. Y... ñee... n.nU tienen razón xb. Espero que hablemos pronto, y mientras siga siendo interesante, no importa que se tan raro¿cierto? xr

_Sakura:_ por supuesto! nOn

_Misao_: genial! Espero que hablemos pronto y muchas gracias por los datos de Shamàn King que no sabía xb. Byes!

_Sakura:_ BYE BYE! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Sakurita-Q**_: Misao_: muchas gracias por tu review Saku n.n, jeje, perdón por usar el hoe sin tu autorización xb. Espero que te siga gustando éste fic, ya que te admiro por escribir un fic tan bueno nOn

_Sakura:_ T/T muchas gracias Misa

_Misao:_ nah, de nada n.n gracias a ti por tus reviews, que tengas un feliz año nuevo xD   
_Sakura: _muchas gracias... igualmente n.n

**KibumiWong**

_Misao:_ hola Kibumi, tuve mucho miedo de publicar éste capi y que te disgustara, te prometo que Yami-kun salvará a Anzu si Saku y Rebecca no la matan xDD

_Sakura_: tratare de dejarla viviri ¬¬

_Misao:_ n.nU jeje, espero que sigas leyendo y no me odies n.nU. Ojala tengas un bello fin de año y que hayas recibido muchos regalos nOn! Byes, por cierto, suerte con tu fic nn

_Sakura:_ si... tranquila... yo persuadi a Misa de que lo hiciera... así que matame a mi XDUu... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**kysmy: **_Sakura_: yo puedo complacerte en lo de golpear a a Anzu /estrellitas en los ojos/

_Misao_: hola! Muahaha, no podràs derrotarme kysmy-rambo, yami es mio. Naah xDD, te digo que Rebecca y Saku no trataran bien a Anzu, jejeje n.nU. Me has dado esperanzas /estrellitas en los ojos/ si, fic nOn. OoOoH o.O no conozco mucho de Gravitation pero le echaré una mirada. Que tengas un feliz año nuevo y jo jo jo, feliz navidad xDD

_Sakura:_ me gustaría ver ese encuentro... ¿quien ganara¿Misao o Kysmy? veanlo en el proximo capitulo de Misao en la gran ciudad... es nueva en el barrio XDDDDUu

_Misao_: xDDDD

_Sakura:_ FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

_Misao:_ y vive la vida loca xD!

**naXa:**

_Misao_: hola! pues ya estoy sanita y feliz, asì que no te preocupes n.n   
_Sakura:_ o.O porke dijo lo ultimo?

_Misao:_ pues... somos amigas del colegio n.n y ella me manda capitulos de un fic suyo muy genial nOn

_Sakura:_ aaaaaaahhh! oks n.n

Misao: asì que... gracias por tu review n.n

_Sakura_: y que pases un feliz año nuevo n.n

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao**: Bien, eso es todo por hoy nOn Gracias por acompañarme Sakurita nn. Y tambièn gracias a todos los que han seguido èste fic, les deseo un prospero año nuevo nn

**Yami:** T---T

**Misao:** Humph… como eres un buen chico, come una paleta nn

**Yami¡**Si! nOn

**Joey:** Viejo, ten un poco de dignidad u.ú

**Misao:** Si me traes una bebida te doy una n.n

**Joey**: A sus ordenes Misao-sama /se va por la bebida/

**Misao:** Si! Vivan las paletas xDD

**Byes!  
Hasta la pròxima**

**Misao Q.Q**.


	16. Especial de Navidad 3 parte

**Misao: **Hola nOn se que es algo atrasado… bueno, muy atrasado, pero aquí esta la tercer y última parte de mi especial de navidad. Siento la demora, he estado muy ocupada y justo cuándo terminé el capi, se me borró y no me acordaba bien de todos los detalles .U así que… ¡Disfrútenlo!

Especiales gracias a Sakurita-Q, quién me brindo su apoyo y muchas ideas n.n

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos ricachón, despierta- dijo Joey sacudiendo a Seto- ¡Despierta maldito hijo de Kuriboh¡Neko sarno...!

Antes de terminar la frase, Kaiba derribó a Joey de un puñetazo.

-Aaagh... ¿Que paso?- dijo Seto setándose en el piso, frotándose la cabeza.

-¡Eres un malagradecido! Te salvo y me golpeas, feo, no me caes bien ¬o¬

-No se de que hablas Wheleer- dijo Seto- Además, no fue mi intención pegarte.

-O.O! Espe...Espera un minuto¿No fue tu intención¡Oh por las hamburguesas¿Donde está mi cámara?

-¬/¬U idiota- Kaiba se puso de pie, y miró los alrededores, todo estaba congelado y la temperatura bajaba- Acompáñame a Kaiba Corp.

-¿uh?

-Mi hermano Mokuba está ahí y temo que Mazaki le haya echo algo, además, ahí hay es más tibio que aquí.

-¿Por que no admites que te da miedo que la bruja esa venga y te congele? ¬u¬

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo Seto siguiendo su camino, dándole la espalda al rubio.

-¡AH¡Espera!

ºººººººººººººººº

Sakura y Rebecca se miraron. Ambas asintieron y con fuerza, abrieron la enorme puerta del castillo de hielo.

-¡Vaayaa, esta señorita, si que vive en comodidades!- dijo Bakura observando cada cuadro, jarrón u objeto valioso que apareciera en su camino.

-Deja ya eso Bakura, estamos buscando a mi aibou y a Ryou. Concéntrate un poco por Ra ¬o¬

-¿ah¿Dijiste algo estúpido faraón?

-Púdrete ¬.¬

-Hombres u.u- dijo Cherry con una gota en la cabeza, que iba atrás junto a Yami y Bakura.

Rebecca negó con la cabeza y llegaron a la sala principal, con una amplia escalera en el fondo y numerosos pasillos a los costados de la habitación, todo hecho de cristal, diamantes y escarcha.

-Creo que deben estar en el segundo piso- dijo Sakura.

-No podemos estar seguros- dijo Rebecca pensando un momento- Bien, nos separaremos, tu Sakura, revisa el segundo piso.

-Iukata.

-Cherry, tú y Yami vayan por el pasillo de la izquierda.

-Hai- Cherry y Yami asintieron.

-Bakura, ve al primer pasillo de la derecha.

-Claro, claro, lo que digas.

-Yo iré por el segundo pasillo de la derecha. Quién encuentre a Yugi y Ryou grite para pedir ayuda.

Los cinco asintieron y siguieron sus respectivos caminos.

ºººººººººººººººº

Yami y Cherry caminaban por el pasillo sin dirigirse la palabra, por fin

Cherry decidió romper el silencio.

-Y... ¿Como eras en tu vida pasada?

-Pues... se supone que era el gran faraón de Egipto.

-¡Vaya o.O!- Cherry miró a Yami de pies y cabeza- No lo pareces.

-Tienes razón... ¡Oye ¬¬!

-Broma, broma w

-¿Y que tal tu?

-Pues... era la hermana de Sakura.

-¿Si¿Y que te paso?

-Morí protegiendo a mi novio u/u

-Vaya, suena muy romántico xb jamás lo pensé de ti.

-¡Repite eso niño rayitos en el pelo!- dijo Cherry alzando el puño.

-n.nUU

Cherry giró la cabeza al frente, y una luz plateada apareció en el fondo.

-¡Cuidado!- Cherry empujó a Yami para que no fuera tocado por el rayo.

Yami se frotó la cabeza y buscó a Cherry con la mirada, estaba congelada.

-¡Cherry!- gritó Yami tratando de quebrar el hielo, mas era inútil-

Ra...-dijo mirando la figura de la morena con los puños apretados

ºººººººººººººººº

Sakura subió las escaleras y encontró una enorme puerta metálica, con fuerza, la empujó, entrando a la siguiente habitación.

Al parecer era la alcoba de Shiva, ya que había una gran cama de dos plazas, un roperto, una peinadora, un chico, un... ¡esperen!... ¿uh¿¿Un chico?

-¿Shaoran?- la chica corrió a ver al chico que descansaba apoyado en la pared. Estaba frío, Sakura se quitó la chaqueta y tapó al chico.

-¿Sa...Sakura?- dijo Shao

-¡por Kami Shaoran¿Pero que haces aquí? y mírate como estas-decía la chica ojiverde, observando al chico ambarino, el cual estaba un poco blanco, debido al frió, y tenia todo su cuerpo entumido.

-Sa...ku...ra... debes... irte de aquí-dijo el muchacho viendo a su acompañante.

-¡ah no¡De eso ni hablar! no voy a dejarte aquí muriéndote de frió-dijo la chica tratando de ayudar a levantarse a Shaoran, pero una voz la interrumpió.

ºººººººººººººººº

-/estrellitas en los ojos/ quien iba a decir que esa chiquilla tenia tantos objetos valiosos-decía Bakura viendo todos los objetos valiosos y caros que habían por allí- y yo voy a robármelos todos... muahahahaha!- pero cuando trato de agarrarlo...

-no vas a poder hacerlo-dijo la voz de Rebbeca detrás suyo.

-¡AH! X.x ¿q...que haces aquí¿No se suponía que deberías de estar por el otro pasillo?-dijo Bakura luego de recuperar el aliento

-Estaba investigando... pero... el pasillo me condujo hasta aquí -dijo la chica observando sus alrededores. De pronto... se sintió una gran energía, junto a una luz plateada, la cual se dirigía directamente a Rebbeca.

-¡MUEVETE TONTA!-exclamo Bakura apartando a Rebbeca del camino-

¡DEMONIOS, AHORA ESTRÉ ASÍ TODO EL DÍA TOT!- Bakura tenía ambos brazos aprisionados en pesados bloques de hielo.

-Bakura... ¿tu...?

-¡Qué ¬/¬?

Rebecca rió levemente.

-Me salvaste, eso no se ve todos los días.

-¿Yo¿Qué? No, no, no... Yo... ¡Solo te empuje por que estoy harto de ti ¬/¬U!

-Si, lo que digas. De tods modos, te lo agradezco Bakura.

-Déjame en paz ¬/¬

Rebecca rió nuevamente y se volteó para buscar la causa del rayo de hielo.

-¿Uh? Pero si tan solo eres... el "Soldado Pingüino"-dijo esta, mientras el pequeño monstruo trataba de asustarla. Rebecca alzó una ceja y derribo al pingüino de una patada- He perdido mucho tiempo aquí, debo seguir buscando a Yugi.

Rebecca siguió su camino por los pasillos.

-¡Oye¡Espérame boba!- dijo Bakura, que avanzaba con dificultad gracias a los bloques de hielo.

---

-Yugi... Hace mucho frío uu

-Si, está bajando la temperatura rápidamente.

-Este... tengo hambre¿puedes sacar la navaja que tengo en mi bolsillo para desatarnos y poder buscar algo de comer? n.n-dijo Ryou

-¿TIENES UNA NAVAJA¡¿POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!

-lo siento... n.ñUu

Ambos chicos se desataron, vigilaron que no hubieran guardias a los alrededores y corrieron al pasillo más cercano.

---

Rebbeca se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, eran demasiado grandes, a ese paso, nunca lograría encontrar ni a Ryou ni a Yugi, así que apresuro un poco el paso.

---

-¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí Yugi?-pregunto Ryou siguiendo a Yugi

-No xb

-¿QUEE!

-Nunca habia estado antes en este lugar, solo he seguido mis instintos n.nU

-.Uu

-¡YUUUGI!- gritó Rebecca corriendo hacia el chico de ojos violetas, lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¿Re...Rebecca? o/o

-Estaba muy preocupada... Bakura nos dijo que Anzu te había capturado... tenía que venir a rescatarte- dijo abrazando más fuerte al pequeño- Temía que algo malo te pasara.

-Perdón por preocuparte.

Rebecca se apartó ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-¡ESTÚPIDO HIKAAARII!

-¡BAKURAAA!

Ambos corrieron para encontrarse, una vez cerca, Ryou derribo a Bakura de una patada.

-¡Te demoraste mucho¡¡Casi muero congelado ¬o¬!

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA¡ARRIESGUE MI FANTASMAL VIDA POR RESCATARTE Y ASI AGRADECES!

Ryou le saca la lengua.

-¿Dónde está Yami?- dijo Yugi.

-Debe seguir buscándote.

-¡Debemos encontrarlo, el castillo es muy peligroso!- dijo Yugi.

Rebecca lo toma de la mano.

-Te acompaño.

-o.o gracias.

ºººººººººººººººº

-¿Se puede saber que crees que haces con mi lindo Squall?

-¿Anzu¡Anzu¡Eres tu! que alegría-dijo la chica con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga.

-Te equivocas... mi nombre no es Anzu... soy Shiva, el gran espíritu del hielo-dijo esta

-¿Que?-dijo Sakura.

-¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!-grito Shiva atacando a Sakura con un rayo congelante, esta salto hacia atrás para esquivar el rayo- Vaya, eres muy ágil niña, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿A quién le dices niña ¬o¬?

-¡EMPECEMOS!-dijo, de su mano se creo un báculo hecho de cristal y atacó a Sakura, la cual se defendió sacando su báculo, bloqueando el ataque con el mismo. Shiva le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

Sakura se abrazó el estómago, Shiva aprovechó que no se defendía y se puso tras la ojiverde, aprisionándola con su báculo.

-¡SAKURA!-gritaron a la vez Yugi, Rebbeca y Ryou los cuales acababan de entrar, Shiva soltó el agarre y Sakura cayó de rodillas al piso.

-¡Sakura!-todos se acercan a ella

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Yugi

-si... estoy bien...-dice mientras se sentaba sobandose la cabeza-es muy fuerte... ¿y Cherry?

-No lo se, pero está con Yami, tranquila- dijo Yugi, Sakura sonrió.

-Genial... mas estorbos-dijo en voz baja- esos entupidos lograron escaparse

-¡Jamás te perdonaré por haber secuestrado a mi lindo Yugi!- dijo Rebecca, dando un paso al frente- ¡Pagarás por eso!

-Rebecca o/o

-¿Si?- dijo volteándose.

-Toma, se que esta es tu batalla. Espero que te sirva- dijo Yugi entregándole su espada a la chica, esta la tomo, era mucho más pesada de lo que aparentaba.

-Gracias Yugi- Rebecca le dió un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a Shiva.

-UuUUuUii xD galanazo- dijo Bakura dándole un golpe en la espalda a Yugi con sus manos encerradas en pesados bloques de hielo, derribando al pequeño.

-O

ºººººººººººººººº

-Se enfrío el pavo u.u ¿Que tanto harán Ryou y Bakura? o.ó- dijo Malik.

-Tal vez ha demasiada gente- dijo Ray.

-Posiblemente pero... dºwºb ¡Tengo hambre, me lo comeré todo y no dejare nada, buajaajajajaajajaa!

-o.o ese era un lado de ti que no conocía...

-¡Callate y come! oºwºo

ºººººººººººººººº

Yami entró a la habitación, Rebecca dio un salto esquivando espinas de hielo lanzados por Anzu.

Sakura se percató del recién llegado y se volteó.

-¿Dónde está Cherry?- preguntó.

-Yo...- Yami volteó la mirada- Fue congelada protegiéndome.

-¡Qué?- La chica no sabía que pensar, no podía culpar a Yami... él no había echo nada, todo esto había comenzado por esa maldita Shiva- ¡MALDICIÒN!

Shiva y Rebecca se voltearon a Sakura.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES ANZU, SHIVA O EL VIEJO PASCUERO, NADIE SE METE CON MI HERMANA!

El talismán en el pecho de Sakura brillo con intensidad, la figura de Grohanger apareció de éste, creando grietas en el suelo y temblores en las columnas de cristal.

-¡Sakura!- gritò Shaoran- Es muy peligroso¡¡Detente!

La chica no lo escuchó y ordenó al gran titán de tierra acabar con Shiva, esta retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Rebecca, sal de ahí!- gritó Yugi corriendo hacia su prometida y quitándola del camino del Espíritu de Tierra.

-"No... si acaba con Shiva... ¡Anzu morirá"- Yami corrió hacia la castaña y se puso frente a ella, protegiéndola.

-¡Sal de mi camino!- gito Sakura.

-¡No¡Sigue siendo Anzu!

-¡Que no estorbes!- grito Sakura echa una furia- Cherry... ella... ¡Mi hermana está congelada por su culpa!

-No... ¡Anzu es buena persona!

Shiva miró atónita al chico que la defendía¿Que no sabía todo lo que ella había echo? Claro... esa chica Anzu era especial.

-Eres muy lindo- dijo Shiva- Y también estupido, yo no soy Anzu.

Shiva sujetó a Yami, usándolo como escudo.

-¡Rebecca!- gritò Shaoran- ¡El verdadero Squall es el único que puede detener esto!

-Entiendo- Rebecca se puso de pie y sacó un largo rosario- Ese representa a mi madre; este representa a mi padre; este representa a mi pueblo y a mi gente, que rezan conmigo para llamarte. ¡Yo, la sacerdotisa Rebecca te llamo... ¡Squall!

De las cinco esferas negras aparecieron llamas y una sombra roja, Shaoran alzó la mano e hizo la fusión de almas.

-¡Squall, concédeme tu alma, fusión de almas!

Sakura se volteó y abrió los ojos de impresión mientras Shiva dejaba a Yami.

-¿S...Squall?

La figura del chico se dejaba ver fuera del cuerpo de Shaoran, era similar, mas vestìa una tùnica marròn y pantalones anchos del mismo color, tenia los ojos rojos.

-Shiva.

-¡Squall!- la chica se lanzó a los brazos de Squall, quien sonreía tranquilamente, Shiva comenzó a sollozar- Perdóname... perdóname...

-Vamos, no fue tu culpa.

-Yo... pensé que ese chico eras tú... y lo traje aquí, para compensar el daño que habías sufrido por mi culpa.

-Shiva-san- Squall acarició los cabellos de la chica.

La figura de Shiva se dejo ver, mostrando a una chica de piel pálida, ojos celestes, cabello largo color verde agua y un vestido largo decorado con listones azules.

-¡Maldigo a los humanos por lo que paso esa noche!

/Flash back/

-Squall¿estás ahí?- dijo la chica, que había entrado por la ventana sin que la notaran.

-¡Shiva¿¡Que haces aquí? Ya oíste lo que dijo el mayor, no podemos estar junto porque yo soy humano y tu...

-"Un espíritu de la naturaleza", lo se, pero no pude contenerme- dijo la chica sacàndo la lengua, Squall sonrió.

Todo había sido perfecto hasta que...

-¡Squall Makanoochi¡Sabemos que escondes a ese demonio aquí!- gritaron los guardias golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

-Demonios... ¡Shiva, tienes que salir de aquí!

-¡No te dejaré!

Los guardias derribaron la puerta, Shiva comenzó a congelarlos, pero uno la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

-¡Shiva!- Squall golpeaba a todos los que se acercaban desesperado, varis se lanzaron contra él, logrando detenerle.

Llevaron a ambos muchachos al castillo, donde el mayor cerró los ojos y habló con voz sonora.

-Siento tener que perder a un gran soldado como tu Squall, aùn puedes retractarte- el chico solo escupió a los pies del hombre- Ya veo, entonces el castigo de ambos será... ¡La muerte!

Dos hombres jalaron a Shiva fuera de la habitación, al estar en el pasillo, solo pudo ver como una sombra alzaba una espada y la enterraba en el pecho de Squall.

-¡NOOO¡¡SQUALL!

/Fin de Flash Back/

-Escapé de las celdas del palacio y ataqué a esos odiosos humanos... Usé la magia de un libro antiguo, el cañón de hielo, con las almas de tres jóvenes podría lograr que sufrieran aunque sea un poco lo que yo sentí...

-Shiva... tu...

-¡Pero Salomón Moto me selló y todo fue en vano!

-¿Salomón Moto?- repitió Yugi.

-Es tu abuelo ¿no?- dijo Rebecca, éste asintió.

-Shiva-san, entiende que hay todo tipo de personas, es cierto, lo que nos hicieron no fuè correcto¡¡PERO NO PODEMOS CONDENAR A TODOS POR LOS ERRORES DE UNOS POCOS! Hay personas como nosotros, con un gran amor- Rebecca mira a Yugi de reojo y se sonroja-, Si tu sin más acabas con sus vidas, te volverías igual que ellos.

-No... eso no es lo que quiero- dijo Shiva bajando la cabeza, Squall apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Te amo¿lo sabes?

-Si n/n

-¿Detendrás está locura?

-Está bien... supongo que ya no tengo razón para ocupar este cuerpo- Shiva salió del cuerpo de Anzu, que cayó pesadamente.

Las paredes de hielo comenzaron a derretirse y el piso comenzó a temblar.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- gritó Bakura.

-¡Anzu!- gritó Yami.

-Yo la llevaré- dijo Yugi subiendo a la castaña en sus hombros- Yami, guía a Sakura-san donde Cherry; Rebecca, llévanos a la salida.

-si- dijo Rebecca- "Anzu suertuda ¬/¬"

Squall abandonó el cuerpo de Azoran, quién siguió a los otros.

ºººººººººººººººº

Los chicos salieron del castillo de hielo, así como el castillo se había destruido, la temperatura comenzó a subir y las personas congeladas fueron liberadas. Fueron al pequeño pueblo junto a la montaña, allí, tras amenazas de Rebecca, fueron invitados a quedarse en una pequeña posada. Azoran desapareció apenas salieron del castillo.

-Aaaaaagh... que...¿Que paso?- dijo Anzu abriendo los ojos adormilada.

-¡Anzu, ya estás bien!- dijo Yami.

-Eeeh... ¿no lo he estado?- dijo la chica.

-¡Un espíritu de hielo maloso, que realmente no lo era tanto, te posesionó, secuestraste a Yugi y a Ryou y después al novio de Sakura...!

-¡Oye O/ó!

-Ejem... Shaoran, pensando que era un viejo amor, y después fuimos al castillo y batallamos- dijo Yami haciendo gestos con las manos- y.. y.. Rebecca llamo al verdadero amor del espíritu de hielo y este le dijo que terminara con toda esta tontera y... te libero, todo gracias a mi xb.

-o.ôU ¿uh?

-No importa .Uu

Anzu miró a los alrededores, Rebecca no se despegaba del brazo de Yugi.

-¿Y que paso con esos dos? o.ô

-No se sabe, pero al parecer ya nació el amor entre ellos xb

-Bueno, es algo nOn ¡Aún debo esforzarme para que nazca el verdadero amor!- dijo alzando el brazo en forma de victoria.

-Me alegra que volvieras n.n

---

-¡Brazos libres, Bakura feliz!- dijo Bakura.

-Jajaja, oye... Kura¿no hemos olvidado algo?- dijo Ryou.

-No se u.u ¡Pero s me vuelves a llamar "Kura" te mataré ¬o¬

-Kura, Kura, Kura b

-¬¬U eso no fue gracioso estúpido hikari.

-Estúpido ladrón ¬¬

-Descolorido ¬¬

-Igual que tu ¬o¬

-Humph... ¡Propongo fiesta en casa de mi hikari!

-Me parece bien, de todas formas, quedan pocos minutos para navidad n.n- dijo Yugi.

-Si Yugi va, yo también ¬x¬

-¡Si mi aibou y Rebecca van, cuenten conmigo!- dijo Yami.

-Pe...Pero o.o- intentó excusarse Ryou.

-¡Si¡¡Fiesta, fiesta xD!- dijo Anzu.

-¡Esperen o.ó!

-Tengo ganas de divertirme¡¡Vamos ne-san!- dijo Cherry.

-Yo... nu se .

-Vamos, será divertido nn

-¡La casa de mi entupido hikari es gigante, aprovechen! nOn- dijo Bakura.

-Bueno xb

-¡A la mansión de Ryou nOn!- dijo Yugi- Mmmm... Me pregunto si Joey querrá ir...

-Deja de preocuparte por él, de seguro está bien- dijo Rebecca.

-Tal vez n.n

ºººººººººººººººº

-JAJA¿Quién lo diría? Yo pasando la navidad con un grupo de ejecutivos.

Los miembros de Kaiba Corp. negaron con la cabeza, mientras Seto comía intentando no prestarle atención. Shizuka sonreía con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Hermano n/ñUu

-¡Shizuka¿Quieres jugar videojuegos después de la cena?- dijo Mokuba.

-o.o... òOó CLARO QUE SI!

-.Uu- Seto tomó un largo trago de Limón Soda y suspiro.

-Ñee... ¡xD yo también quiero jugar!- dijo Joey.

ºººººººººººººººº

Así, cada personaje de está historia tuvo una bella navidad, bueno... casi.

-¿COMO QUE NO COMPRARON NADA!- gritó Malik.

-¿Y COMO QUE TE COMISTE SOLO EL PAVO!- grito Bakura.

-Vamos chicos ñ.ñUu tranquilos- dijo Yugi- No tuve tiempo para comprar sus regalos, pero talle esto en el camino- Yugi muestra a todo el grupo una figura de madera de todo el grupo, Ryou y Bakura discutiendo, Yami y Anzu alzando el brazo en signo de victoria, Sano con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza junto a Sakura y Cherry quienes sonríen ampliamente. Rebecca tras Yugi, quién recibe un coscorrón de Joey.

-Vaya, si que nos representaste bien n.n- dijo Anzu.

-Es muy lindo Yugi- dijo Rebecca.

-Si o.o... ¡MATANGA!- dijo Bakura llevándose la figura.

-¡AAH¡¡Devuélvela Ò.ó!- gritó Yugi corriendo tras el chico.

-¡De esta no te salvas Bakura!

---

-Humph... me alegro de que todo allá salido bien- dijo Shaoran, quién observaba la escena por la ventana- Ahora debo retomar mi camino; ¡Vamos Kiya!

La gran ave de pelaje amarillento y ojos pequeños color azul asintió.

Fin de Especial de Navidad.

Está historia continuara...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Después de tanta espera, mínimo tenía que darles un capi largo¿no? Yugi-kun es tan adorable -- Me siento mal por no hacer que apareciera Sanosuke, pero me enredo con tanto personaje xDU En los próximos capis, Joey recuperará su merecido protagonismo, ñee… n.n

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Estrella de Kaliedo Star: **Bueno, esto contesta tus preguntas¿no? Querías que apareciera Azoran y así lo hice nOn espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, que me ha costado bastante xDU Espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutado este fic, gracias por todo. Byes!

**Sakurita-Q: **Hola! No sabes cuanto te agradezco tu apoyo, ñee… al final, Shiva no era tan mala, pero si que era fuerte xb. Espero que te haya gustado, ya que me esforcé bastante nOn ¡Viva la tortura de chicos lindos xDU! Nos escribimos, byes!

**naXa: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews n.n ñeee…

_Joey: Si! Alguien me quiere xD! Saludos para ti también nOn_

_Misao: felices fiestas atrasadas xDU  
_

**Katsuy Akano: **Hola n.nU mientras no te haya molestado la mezcla, no hay problema ¿no? n.n espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y que te siga gustando èste fic, prometo dejarte algún review el día de estos xb. Ñeee… Byes!

**KibumiWong: **Hola, hola! xD Espero que te haya gustado que Yam protegiera a Anzu de ser asesinada horriblemente xDU Bien, ojala sigas leyendo¡¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! T.T eres muy amable… Byes!

**IrIs-OdY: **Hola! Sie… nunca pesco a Kisara xDU es que tengo mucho personaje, y prefiero concentrarme en los chicos - Si, Shaoran es muy bello xD.

_Bakura/le saca la lengua/ Ñee… yo molesto a quién quiero ¬.¬_

_Misao: Realmente eres muy amable conmigo, amo tus reviews xD Si… me ha pasado algo parecido TOT mi papá me mando a comprar pan en plena tormena con relámpagos, truenos, granizo y de noche y era pequeñita T.T y yo fui.. y… y… después me dijo que era broma TTOTT. Ejem.. cof coof._

_Joey: muchas gracias n.n vaya, hoy todas me quieren xD_

_Basura: lucharé por tener un fan /ojitos con fuego/ mmm… ¡Ya se¡Te sobornaré con dulces! Se mi fan… se mi fan ¬¬_

_  
Joey: o.ôU_

**Kysmy: **Ñe… ºwº

_Yami: helado! nOn_

_Misao: yo te doy pizzas y hot dogs ¬¬_

_Yami: que difícil xox_

_Misao: jejeje, espero que hayas disfrutado este capi, no torturé a Anzu, pero… bueno xbU Ojala sigas leyendo y.. si tu eres un hada entrenada por Hao, yo soy una niña obsesiva que ama a Yoh xDDU Espero que hayas tenido un feliz año nuevo n.n_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

**Misao: **y eso es todo, uuf, por fin terminé el especial de navidad nOn

/Joey y Yami comiendo paletas/

**Misao: **Jejeje, nadie puede contra el poder de los dulces xD

**Joey: **Por cierto, no apareció Sano en todo el especial o.o ¿Dónde está?

**Misao: **Usemos la Misao-televisora /saca una pequeña pantalla, donde sale Sanosuke en el cementerio, viendo la tumba de… "Sayo"/ Snif, como me dio penita ese capi… ¡Santa Magdalia TTOTT! Me agrada más que esa Megumi ¬o¬

**Joey: **El también tiene su lado sensible ToT

**Yugi: **Hola chicos nn! Vamos a jugar "Duelo de Monstruos"?

**Misao: **Yo siempre quise aprender a jugar! nOn

**Joey: **Si! Yo te enseño¡No por nada soy... el… mmm… "Padrino de los juegos" nOn!

**Yugi: **nnU

/todos se van/

**Yami: **Este especial se acabo n.n /sale en esos cosos de Looney Toons/

**Byes!**

**Hasta la próxima  
**

**Misao Q.Q.**


	17. Malik vs Joey

**Misao: **Hola a todos! Jeje, llegamos al capitulo 17, las cosas se pondrán más interesante, jijis. Espero que disfruten éste capítulo, echo con cariño para ustedes nOn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡QUE?- Joey arrancó con brusquedad el pequeño cartel pegado al lapuerta de la residencia Moto.

"Nos fuimos unas semanas, no dejen leche ni periodico.

Atte.

Yugi Moto nn"

-Ñee... y yo que quería darle su regalo de Navidad . ¿Adonde se habrá ido?

-Tal vez a ver a su familia- dijo Sanosuke.

-Mmm... Puede ser- Joey meditó un momento- ¿Y ahora a quién voy a molestar?

T-T

-¿Y si te pones a entrenar para tu batalla de hoy? ¬¬U- dijo Sano.

-Me da flojera.

-No se ni para que me esfuerzo- dijo Sano.

-Ñee... ¿Quieres hacer una carrera? n.n

-¬¬U duh, no tengo piernas baboso.

-Pues solo flota n.n

-Ok, tú te lo buscaste niño perro ¬o¬

-ò.ó jeje.

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡Abuelito¡Ya llegué!- dijo Yugi abriendo la puerta lentamente.

Si la Mansión donde vivía Yugi era grande, esta era enorme. Cubría casi toda la región, más no era muy extraño, de todos modos, la dinastía Moto era muy famosa.

-¡YUUUUGI!

-¬.¬ oh no... Es ella- dijo Rebecca.

Una nube de humo pudo divisarse a lo lejos. Yugi sudó una gotita.

La chica se abalanzó sobre Yugi, derribándolo.

-¡Yugi¡¡Me alegra que vinieras!- dijo la chica, de largo cabello negro y ojos café oscuro, casi color burdeo. Vestía un vestido amarillo sin mangas, de bordes rojos.

-A mi también... Vivian... pero... no res...piro- dijo Yugi.

- Una aprendiz no debiera ser tan abierta con alguien importante de lafamilia- dijo Rebecca.

Vivian se puso de pie, dejando a un aturdido Yugi en el suelo.

-Já ¿Y a tu quién te pregunto niña de preescolar ¬¬?

Vivian y Rebecca hicieron una batalla de miradas.

-Vaya, dime tu secreto Yugi- dijo Yami dándole codazos a su aibou.

-Carisma natural xD- dijo sentándose- Eeeh... Chicas.

-¿Si Yugi?- dijeron en unísono, al notarlo, se miraron con odio yvoltearon la mirada para no verse.

-ññUu Voy a saludar al abuelo... y etto ...

-¡Te acompaño!- dijeron nuevamente ambas a la vez.

Yami rió nervioso.

ºººººººººººººººº

La tarde paso normalmente, el sol se estaba poniendo y era hora de una nueva pelea entre shamanes. Joey respiró profundamente y buscó a su oponente.

-Katsuya...

Joey se volteó al oir el nombre de su hermano. Tras él había un chico de cabello cenizo y ojos lila que lo miraba con odio.

-¿Eh... tu eres mi oponente?- dijo algo nervioso.

-Vaya, vaya¿Quién lo diría?- dijo de repente- ¿Me recuerdas Katsuya?

¿Recuerdas mi mirada¡¿Acaso no se parece a la de un hombre que asesinaste

a sangre fría!

-¡Espera un momento¡Me estás confundiendo!

-¡Basta de excusas. Voy a matarte, como juré hace 5 años!- el reloj marcó la hora señalada y Malik lanzó con velocidad su primera flecha.

Joey se lanzó a un lado esquivándola, ese tipo planeaba matarlo.

-¡Sano, concédeme tu alma, fusión a mi guantes!

Otra flecha se lanzó con rapidez hacia él, Joey se movió a un lado e intentó sujetarla, mas un brillo dorado quemó parte de su guante.

-¿Que demonios?

Malik se lanzó contra èl y lo derribó de un puñetazo, Joey se puso de pie algo aturdido y lanzó varios puños al moreno, quién los bloqueaba con su arco.

-¡Ray, es tu turno!- dijo Malik, del arco apareció la figura del dragón alado de Ra, quién se abalanzó contra el rubio.

Pasaron unos minutos, Joey estaba en el piso.

-¿Lo vencí...?- dijo Malik. El rubio se puso de pie aturdido.

-Maldición... eso si que dolió- dijo el rubio sentándose en el suelo- Al menos no perdí mi posesión...

Malik lanzó varias flechas al rubio, esquivo un par, pero una se incrustó en su hombro.

-Agh...- la flecha dorada comenzaba a quemarle el hombro, Malik lo miraba extrañado, como esperando alguna reacción distinta del rubio. Joey se puso de pie, Malik lanzó una nueva flecha, Joey corrió a un lado y derribó un árbol junto a Malik.

Éste lo esquivó, pero al darse cuenta, Joey apareció y lo derribó de un puñetazo.

Malik estaba en el piso, se limpió la sangre de la nariz y miró a su contrincante.

Joey se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

-¿Te ayudo viejo?

Malik tomó la mano del rubio, éste sonrió amablemente, mas sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza y cayó pesadamente al piso.

-Me rindo- dijo Malik.

-Aay ay aaaaay- se quejó Joey en el piso- ¿Por que demonios hiciste eso!

-Me rindo por que no necesito ganar, ya estoy en la segunda ronda y el golpe... Por que eres un idiota ¬¬Uu

-¡Idiota tu, cabeza de chorlito! No te rindas, quiero pelear dignamente.

-Mm...- Malik se acercó al rubio nuevamente y se agachó- ¿Realmente eres el temible Katsuya que asesinó a mis padres?

-¡Claro que no! ¬O¬ soy el gran Joey Wheleer, futuro Shamán King, no me confundas.

-Ya veo- dijo pensativo y examinó a Joey- Pero... te le pareces mucho,

¿Sabes?

-Coincidencia ¬¬U

-Puede ser- dijo y suspiro- Perdón por el error nnUu Malik Ishtar, mucho gusto- dijo ayudándole a levantar.

-¬¬Uu un placer.

-Jajaja, para que no hayan rencores te invito a comer papas fritas nn!

-¿Papas fritas¡¡Disculpado amigo mio!- dijo dándole grandes palmadas en la espalda a su compañero.

-°o°Uu

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡Abue¡¡Abue!- gritó Yugi en cada habitación, mas ni rastro del anciano- Que raro o.ö el no suele salir de casa.

-Humph... ¡Este es un caso para Sherlock Rebecca!- dijo la rubia con un traje de Sherlock Homes sacado de no se donde.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Vivian y alzó los hombros- Se nota que aún eres un bebita.

-Já, te hago una puesta, Vivian- dijo apuntándola con la pipa- Si encuentras primero al abuelo podrás tener una cita con Yugi.

-¿Uh? O.O

-Pero si yo gano, no volverás a molestarlo y tendrás que llamarme "Gran

Rebecca" ¬u¬

-En ese caso aumentemos los riesgos- dijo Vivian- Si yo gano, Yugi se queda conmigo ¬o¬

-Me parece bien, de todos modos, yo ganaré.

Ambas chicas se fueron por rumbos distintos, dejando a un perplejo Yugi.

-Pero yo no quiero...

-¡Ven Yugi, tu serás Watson Yugi nOn!

-¿Has estado viendo películas de detectives últimamente ¬¬?

-Muchas, además- dijo Rebecca- Estoy harta de Vivian, y nada mejor que buscar al abuelo para librarme de ella ¬x¬ jeje.

-... ¡Yo se que puedes ganar!

-Elemental, mi querido Yugi.

-¿Sabes? Normalmente te ves muy seria, fría y calculadora, me gusta verte

así.

-n/n... o.o¡¡AAAH¡Debemos apresurarnos o Vivian se queda contigo! x/x

-xOx

ºººººººººººººººº

-"Debo ser bueno con el lindo amo Ryou" "Debo ser bueno con el lindo amo

Ryou" ¡AL FIN TERMINÉ! TOT- dijo Bakura.

El albino estaba sentado en un escritorio, escribiéndo en una hoja de papel.

-Exelente ¬x¬ ahora escribe cien veces: "No debo hacer fiestas en la casa de mi lindo hikari"

-¬¬Uu Te tienes mucha auto-estima¿eh?

-Un poco xD

-Déjame descansar un rato xOx estoy muerto.

-Literalmente ¬¬Uu. Y no exageres, solo tienes que mover la mano haciéndo que escribes porque no tienes un cuerpo físico, además tu no puedes cansarte.

-Oh si ¬¬ exploten al bueno de Bakura porque ya se murió ¬o¬

-¿Acaso tu limpiaras el desastre que hizo Malik en la cocina¿¡ACASO TU

VAS A PAGAR LOS 17 VASOS QUE ROMPIÓ ANZU¿¡ACASO TU...?

-Ya, ya entendi, no grites tanto, estúpido hikari T.T

-Tendremos que poner un poco de disciplina ¬x¬

-Ñee...

ºººººººººººººººº

Rebecca examinaba cada rincón de la residencia Moto, era extraño que el abuelo no apareciera.

-¿Y en su habitación?- dijo Yugi ya fatigado.

-Ya buscamos ahí- dijo Rebecca y pensó un momento.

-¿Yugi Moto?

El nombrado se volteó para encontrar a una mujer vestida con una capucha.

-Es hora de que me demuestres de que eres capaz- dijo la mujer de voz ronca

y atacó al joven de mechones dorados.

-¡Yugi!

Yugi desenfundó su espada y bloqueó el ataque. La mujer le dió una patada en el estómago, lanzándolo contra la pared, el chico se sujetó el estómago.

-¡Muere Yugi Moto!- gritó la mujer atacando horizontalmente, éste lo bloqueo y la golpeó en el brazo, obligándola a soltar la espada.

-Muéstrame quién eres...

La mujer se quitó la capucha, dejándo ver a...

-¿Mamá?

Una mujer de ojos violetas, mechones dorados y larga cabellera negra hasta los hombros, con un vestido azul oscuro.

-Sip- dijo sonriendo- Quería ver como estaban tus habilidades.

Yugi sonrió y abrazo a su mamá, ésta acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

-¿Podría ser menos violenta cuando "pruebe" las habilidades de su hijo?- dijo Rebecca- Casi se me sale el corazón ¬x¬

-Jajaja, lo siento- dijo Hitomi- Por cierto¿Dónde está el faraón?

-Yami está en los jardines, me dijo que quería jugar con el gato n.n- dijo

Yugi.

-¡ENCONTRÉ AL ABUELO!

Rebecca se sujetó la cabeza. Había olvidado la competencia y ahora Vivian se quedaría con Yugi xOx

Los tres fueron donde Vivian, quién sonreia triunfante, al verlos entrar, se abrazo a Yugi.

-¡Si nn¡Por fin será mió Yugi-kun!

El pequeño rompió el abrazo.

-Lo siento Vivian... yo u/u... etto o/o... Quiero a Rebecca- dijo rojo como un tomate.

-O.O?

-¡JÁ! Supera eso Vivian nOn soy la mejor- Rebecca se abraza a Yugi y le da un beso en la mejilla, este sonrie nervioso.

-TOT

-Ejem...- dijo de repente el abuelo- La razón por la que no los recibí era porque estaba trabajando aquí en la bodega creando... ¡Esto!

El abuelo quita una sábana y deja ver una especie de chimenea, con muchas trampas.

-¬x¬ Muahaha, te atraparé Santa Claus- dijo el abuelo.

-o.oUu

-nnuu

-Jajaja, bien¿Que tal si llamamos a Yami y tenemos una linda cena familiar?- dijo Hitomi.

-Eso sería excelente nOn

-nn

De repente, apareció Yami en la bodega.

-Yugi, hay un tipo afuera que te busca- dijo serio, Yugi alzó una ceja.

Ambos fueron a la puerta principal, donde esperaba apoyado en un árbol, un chico rubio.

-¿Joey...?

-Con que tu eres Yugi Moto- dijo el chico sin prestarle atención- Pensé que serías más alto.

Yugi frunció el seño.

-Es hora de nuestra pelea, Moto- dijo el rubio y una sombra gigantesca apareció tras él.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Llámame... Katsuya.

Continuara...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Chan. Chaan, chaaaaan! Katsuya v/s Yugi, uui, eso no se lo esperaban n.n. Rebecca vestida de Sherlock Homes O.O? en que estaba pensando xD. Para los que no ubican a Vivian, sale en la nueva temporada de Yu-Gi-Oh, se apellida Wong, jeje, la vi diciendo que Yugi era adorable y quise ponerla, jeje n.n.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Kibumi Wong: **Jejeje, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo nOn. Jeje, que bueno que te gustara esa escena, ya que te la dedique a ti, jijis nn ojala sigas leyendo y disfrutando éste fic nOn. Ahora es cuando la aventura, digievuluciona xD

**IrIs-OdY: **n/n como siempre, amo tus reviews, son largos y me motivan a seguir escribiendo nn

_Bakura: ñee... que hago entonces con TODOS esos dulces ¬¬Y_

_Ryou: -- pues…_

_Bakura: ¬¬U_

_Malik: nOn si! Y tú decías que comer pavo era muy tonto, yo la llevo, soy genial xD_

_Bakura: púdrete ¬x¬_

_Misao: jejeje, gracias por tu lindo review ºwº ojala sigamos pronto con nuestra obra de "La Bella Durmiente" xD. Byes!_

**Katsuy Akano: **Ñee, cierto que el detalle de la estatuilla fue lindo n.n. Si xD la carga como un costal de papas, jeje, me alegro que te haya dado risa nn. Te prometo dejar aunque sea un review, entre cosa y cosa se me olvida, pero juro que lo haré o.ó. Cuídate. Byes!

**Sakurita-Q: **Hola! No te preocupes, querida Sakurita, Shaoran volverá a aparecer, pero todo a su tiempo, jijijis. Si, Sakura me quedó medio psicópata en esa parte, jeje ñ.ñ. Jajaja, haré la escena CherryxSeto, pero aún no, ya que ni se conocen xD. Bueno, nos vemos nn. Byes!

**Estrella e Kaleido Star: **xDD si, se fueron a vivir la vida loca xDD. Por fin hice la pelea de Malik y Joey, espero que no te haya decepcionado, Malik aun no sabe que es pariente de Katsuya, tal vez pase algo interesante, jijis. Ojala sigas leyendo Kaleido n.n. Byes!

**Black Flash: **Hola! El signo del mal con Kisara? Nada realmente xD curiosidad, jeje. Espero que actualices muy pronto nOn yo ya lo hice xDU. Byes! Cuídate!

**Andrómeda black: **Hola blacky! Me alegro que volvieras! Jajaja, a Yugi y a Rebecca les afecto mucho la Navidad xD. Me alegro que te gustara el especial de navidad¿Espíritu de hielo loco? Me gusta xDD.

_Bakura: Tengo fans! º--º já/Baile de victoria/_

_Yami, Shaoran y Ryou: n/n gracias por el beso_

_Bakura: ¬¬ debiste mandármelo solo a mi, bueno, vamos en gradiente xD_

_Misao: byes! nOn_

**SakuriTah: **Hola! Me alegro que te guste mi fic x3 ya te deje un review nOn. Espero que hablemos pronto, te deje un mensaje en tu fotolog, jotelog, como se llame xDD. Byes! nn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Bien, asi terminamos por hoy nOn /disfrazada de príncipe azul, con un sombrero muy a lo Robin Hood/

**Joey: **o/o /con un vestido rosado muy ancho y pinches en el cabello xDD/ ñee… por que soy la princesa? ¬/¬

**Misao: **Jejeje, hubo una obra de "La Bella Durmiente" y quise mostrar a mostrar los disfraces. Vengan nOn"

/Yami vestido de reina xD. Bakura de bruja mala. Ryou, Seto y Malik vestidos de hadas con alitas incluidas/

**Misao: **Somos un gran elenco xD puches T.T nos falta Iris, bueno, quería mostrarlos y allí están xD

**Seto: **Quiero mi paleta ¬x¬

**Todos: **¡Y YO!

**Misao: **Si, si /revisa su bolso/ Santas salchichas y ketchup, no quedan O.O

**Todos¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE?**

**Misao: **n.nU

**Seto: **Propongo que la obliguemos a decirnos donde las venden ¬x¬

**Joey: **Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo ¬¬

**Misao: **eeeeeeeeeh…. ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO u!

**Byes!  
Hasta la próxima**

**Misao Q.Q.**


	18. Yugi, Bakura y Kai

**Misao: **Hola! nn bienvenidos al capítulo 18. Me alegra que llegaran tan lejos xDU. Espero que disfruten éste capítulo, ya que aquí es donde la aventura… digievuluciona xDD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Llámame... Katsuya- dijo el rubio, la sombra tras él creció y creció hasta llenar el lugar de oscuridad, el sol ya no iluminaba, cegado por esta sombra.

Yami abrió los ojos de impresión.

-Atemu, cóncédeme tú alma, fusión al Rompecabezas del Milenio- dijo Yugi sin quitar la vista de su enemigo, Yami dudó, Katsuya se veía poderoso, Yugi le sonrió cálidamente.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Yami sonrió y asintió.

El rompecabezas se convirtió en una gran espada, que ilumino el camino de Yugi.

-Estoy listo.

-Excelente...- La sombra lanzó un gran puñetazo a Yugi, quién lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás. Subió por el enorme brazo de la sombra para llegar a Katsuya.

Éste sonrió, una vez Yugi estuvo cerca para darle una estocada, la sombra lo atrapo con la otra mano, comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza.

Yugi soltó un grito de dolor y la sombra lo lanzo con fuerza hacia la casa.

-¡Yugi!- gritó Rebecca corriendo hacia su prometido.

-No entres al campo de batalla- dijo Yugi, un hilillo de sangre cruzaba entre sus ojos, al ver la mirada decidida del chico, Rebecca retrocedió.

-¿Cuándo comenzaras a pelear?- dijo Katsuya cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

Definitivamente no era Joey, por mucho que se pareciera, vestía pantalones anchos marrones y tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo, además de tener un aro de plata en la oreja derecha.

Yugi se lanzó contra Katsuya otra vez, no había perdido la posesión de objetos. La sombra lanzó varios puños rápidos al suelo, Yugi esquivaba cada uno dando saltos y piruetas; Katsuya frunció el seño y Shadow creó una espada, que clavó en el suelo, miles de criaturas aparecieron de esta y comenzaron a atacar a Yugi.

Yugi dio un golpe horizontal y todas las sombras que avanzan hacia él desaparecieron, Yugi sonrió, cuando la gran espada se fue contra él, iba a esquivarla cuando notó que una sombra lo sujetaba fuertemente de la pierna.

La espada se impactó contra el pequeño, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

-¡Yugi!- gritó Hitomi.

La nube de polvo se disipó, Yugi estaba de rodillas. Con ayuda de su espada, se puso dificultosamente de pie.

-¿Como puedes ponerte de pie!- dijo Katsuya.

-Je...je...- Yugi sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia Shadow nuevamente.

La sombra retrocedió unos pasos.

En eso, Yugi sonrió nuevamente y cayó pesadamente, perdiendo la posesión de almas.

Katsuya frunció el seño y Shadow alzó su espada nuevamente para atacar a Yugi, cuando una colosal mano dorada detuvo la negra espada.

-La batalla terminó, tu ganaste- dijo Hitomi seria.

-Con que tu eres la dueña de Exodia- dijo Katsuya- Humph...

La sombra comenzó a deshacerse, dejando solo al rubio.

-La próxima vez acabaré con él y me quedaré con él poder de Exodia.

-Estaremos esperándote.

-Je.

El rubio se retiro, ante la mirada de desprecio de los presentes, Rebecca corrió hacia Yugi.

-¿Estás bien!

-Hola...- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Aibou...- dijo Yami preocupado.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo un par de heridas, es todo...

-Idiota- dijo Rebecca con un suspiro- Ven, te curaré esas heridas.

-Jijiji n.n

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bakura suspiró nuevamente. Estaba acompañando a su hikari a preparar el almuerzo, aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar.

-Bakura, Bakura... ¡BAKURA!

-¿Uh¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Te pasa algo Kura, andas distraído? o.ö- Bakura suspiró- Uuuui, ya se¡¡¡Estás enamorado ¬u¬!

-¿QUEEE! o/o ¿De que demonios estás hablando!

-Dime quién es ¬u¬, vamos, soy tu hikari, soy de confianza x3.

-¬/¬ No me gusta nadie.

-No te creo, ya dime °w°!

-/ Ok... uuuuf... Me gusta...

-¿Si...? -

-La...

-"La"-repitió Ryou.

-La vecina, Kaede Hiroyima... es tan... tierna n/n

-Ya veo u.u. ¿Ya te le declaraste? --?

-Claro que no ¬¬ soy un fantasma¿Que planeabas que hiciera?

-He visto suficientes películas de romances para no creer en los imposibles, te ayudaré nn

-No estoy seguro .

-Vamos, además, te lo debo. He sido algo duro contigo estas semanas- Ryou sonrió y echó sal a la carne que preparaba- Te enseñaré los trucos para conquistar a una chica nOn

-Oo en que lío me metí...

Ya terminado el almuerzo, Ryou llevó a su espíritu acompañante al comedor, corrió la mesa y las sillas y prendió las luces.

-1.- En caso de una fiesta o evento importante, pisar los pies de tu acompañante es muy mal visto. Te enseñaré a bailar n.n

-¿QUEE¡¡NO¡El gran Bakura no se degradara así ¬¬!

-Vamos, quieres conquistar a Kaede¿no? Después nos ocuparemos del detalle de que no estás vivo, por ahora, vamos a lo básico- Ryou sonrió- Haz como que tomas mi cintura.

-No ¬¬

-Vamos, solo hazlo n.n

Bakura suspiró y lo hizo, y Ryou tomó su mano. Ambos comenzaron a bailar, dando vueltas en el salón.

Ryou murmuraba "un,dos" cada vez que daba un paso, Bakura trataba de imitarlo. Por primera vez se alegro de no tener un cuerpo sólido, ya que si fuera así, los pies de su hikari quedarían chamuscados.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Ambos albinos se detenieron al oír el grito de Malik.

-No veas Ray- dijo tapándole los ojos a Ra- ¬¬ ya sabía yo que eran del otro lado.

-¡NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS!- gritó Bakura.

-¬u¬ yo... los vi.- dijo Malik.

-¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO/

- ¬u¬ normalmente no juzgo por ese tipo de cosas, pero Ray tiene que vivir en un ambiente sano.

-Malik, solo le estaba enseñando a bailar porque quiere conquistar a...- Bakura le tapo la boca su hikari.

-¿Que? ¬.¬

-Nada, nada n-nUu

-Humph ¬¬ De todos modos... ¡Como buen Ishtar, me quedaré en tu casa para enseñarles el buen camino... y tener donde dormir xD!

-¬¬U

-¿Prepararon algo de comer? ¬¬

-Si, hay arroz y carne en la cocina n-nU

-Mi favorito °--°- Malik corrió a la cocina.

-Ese chico abusa de tu hospitalidad estúpido hikari ¬¬

-Llámame Ryou.

-¿Uh?

-Me llamo Ryou, llámame así.

-Ok, Ok- dijo distraído.

-Ahora te enseñaré el resto de los pasos --

-o.öu

ºººººººººººººººº

-Vaya... Yugi no ha llegado- dijo Joey. Suspiró, había llegado a la segunda fase del Torneo y quería celebrarlo con Yugi, habían pasado dos semanas y el áun no volvía.

-¿Extrañas a Yug?- dijo una voz conocida tras él.

-Me asustaste Ryou .U- dijo Joey- Un poco.

-Voy a ir a visitarlo, Bakura quiere darle su insulto semanal a Yami n-n. ¿Quieres venir?

-¡Claro!

---

-Vaya u.u Pensé que ibas a llevarme en una moto, o algo parecido ¬¬

-Jaja, sería genial, pero prefiero usar el dinero que tengo en cosas como... papas fritas xD

-¿Cuánto falta?- dijo Sano.

-Nu se o.o

-¿Y ahora?

-Que no se ¬¬

Ambos chicos iban en bicicleta, por el camino de bicicletas a Shibuya.

-Mmmmmmm... ¿Pasa algo Sano?

-Nop.

-Tal vez también está enamorado xD

-¡Ryou ¬/¬!- dijo Bakura.

-Jajaja.

Sano y Joey se miraron y alzaron una ceja.

---

Ya llegada la noche, ambos se detuvieron a descansar en una pequeña gasolinera a comprar algo.

-¿Que compraste Ryou n.n?

-Eeeeeeeeh... se me acabo el dinero, así que tendrás que cantar para pagar la cuenta n--nUu

-¿QUEEE! Pero.. si yo solo se cantar en la ducha o.o

-Vamos, lo harás bien, además, era eso o fregar platos- el albino empujó a Joey al centro de la pequeña tienda.

-Eeh... hola o.o soy Joey Wheleer y cantaré...- mira a su alrededor buscando algo que lo inspirara.- "You´re Beathiful"

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Joey se subió a una mesa y se quitó la chaqueta, que tres o cuatro chicas se pelearon.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Flying high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Joey tomó un tenedor y lo usó de micrófono.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

Joey alzó el brazo al terminar la canción, le gente aplaudió fuertemente, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-Jajaja, han sido un público excelente, gracias, gracias- dijo sonriendo a los presentes.

-Vaya, el niño perro sabe cantar o.o- dijo Sano y sonrió.

-Y... canta bien o.o- dijo Bakura

-Debiera llevarlo de local en local y cobrar, así compraría muchas papas xD!

-¬¬U Ryou...

-Jeje, broma b

ºººººººººººººººº

-Rayos, rayos, rayos- murmuraba el pelirrojo repartiendo volantes del gran centro comercial- Servir al gran Katsuya me ayudará en mis propósitos, pero no me dará de comer u.u

Kai entregó el último volante y fue a comprar un helado de chocolate. Supiró.

-Jé... me pregunto... ¿Cómo estarán Sakura y los demás?

/Flash Back/

_Era un día nevado, el era nuevo en Tomoeda. En la mudanza, se había peleado con sus padres y se había fugado._

_Caminó sin rumbo mientras sentía el frío colarse entre sus huesos, de repente, sus piernas se le entumieron y cayó de rodillas._

_-¿Estás bien?- dijo una chica de unos once años._

_-Si...- contestó Kai- No te preocupes._

_-Te ves pálido, de seguro no te sientes bien- dijo la niña tomándolo de los hombros._

_-¡Estoy bie...!- de repente, sintió un mareo y cayó en los brazos de la pequeña._

_-¡Ah! Sakura, ayúdame..._

_Eso fue lo último que oyó antes de caer en la inconciencia._

_Rato después, el pelirrojo despertó, notó que una chica ponía un paño húmedo en su frente. En seguida intentó levantarse, pero la chica lo detuvo._

_-Quédate ahí, te harás daño- dijo la chica._

_-¿Quién eres tu?_

_-Me llamo Cherry¿Y tú?_

_-Kai Hikari..._

_-Lindo nombre nn_

_-o/o- el chico sonrojado volteó la mirada a la ventana, aún estaba nevando- Yo... perdón por ser una molestia._

_-No molestas, de hecho, vivo sola con mi hermana Y Shaoran._

_-¿Shaoran?_

_-Sip, antes, la familia de Shaoran servía a la nuestra. Al morir nuestros padres, se quedó con nosotras._

_-Ya veo... Creo que ya debo irme- dijo el pelirrojo._

_-¿Eh...? espera!- el chico se levantó, algo aturdido, cayó sobre Cherry, terminando en una posición algo... vergonzosa._

_-Cherry, la cena está...- dijo Sakura- ¡AAAAAAH¡¡Está besando a mi hermana, Shaoran, trae la katana!_

/Fin de Flash Back/

-Jajaja, recuerdo que Sakura siempre me tuvo poca estima por eso- dijo mirando el cielo.

/Flash Back/

_Con el tiempo, Kai y Cherry se hicieron grandes amigos, hasta que por fin formalizaron como novios. Pero poco sabía Kai lo que sucedería..._

ºººººººººººººººº

Ryou, Joey, Bakura y Sanosuke llegaron a la mansión de los padres de Yugi. Fueron llevados a la habitación por una chica de nombre Vivian.

Joey abrió la puerta, Yugi estaba en cama, con un pijama azul claro a rayas, tenía el brazo vendado y muchos parche-curitas.

-¡Joey!- dijo el chico.

-¿Pero que... te paso viejo?- dijo Joey, el pequeño se rasco la cabeza.

-Eso quisiera saber yo- dijo Rebecca cerrando la puerta tras los jóvenes- Dime Joey¿Te parece conocido el nombre "Katsuya"?

-Pues...

-¡Contesta!- Yugi miró a Rebecca con ojos de regaño, mas la chica no desistió.

-Él... él es mi hermano- dijo Joey.

-¿Que...?

-Si, me enteré hace poco, es mi hermano gemelo, aún no lo he conocido, pero al parecer le gusta hacer desastres entre mis amigos.

-Joey...

-¡No te preocupes Yug, pagará por lo que te hizo! o.ó

-Estoy bien Joey, en serio n.ñ

-Te apoyo Joey, pagará por lo que le hizo a Yugi y por matar a los padres de Malik- dijo Sano emocionado- ¡Excelente, una pelea seria después de mucho tiempo!

-Así que está dicho, lo venceremos y le mostraremos quién manda- dijo Joey.

-Y yo evitaré que te patee el trasero- dijo Sano. Ambos rieron.

-Son unos idiotas, ese Katsuya es muy fuerte.

-¡Pues no haremos más fuertes! o.ó

-Jejeje nnU

-¡Participantes del torneo de los shamanes, vengan a la entrada un minuto!- se oyó un grito del abuelo.

Los chicos salieron, encontrándose con un helicóptero.

-Oo!

-Já, yo misma lo compre con mis ahorros- dijo Hitomi.

-Ejem- tosió el abuelo- Participantes del Torneo, felicitaciones por llegar a la segunda etapa, como uno de los examinadores, debo decirles que la segunda fase será en... ¡América!

-¡SIIIIIIIII!- Joey comenzó a bailar la danza de la victoria.

-Ejem ¬¬U Ahora, aquellos que muestren sus localizadores, suban al helicóptero.

Yugi y Joey alzaron el suyo, y para su sorpresa, Ryou también.

-¿Participas en el Torneo¿Pero como...?

-Un señor me enseñó a usar la posesión de almas y objetos, además de darme mi Oráculo Virtual- dijo Ryou.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunto Yugi.

-Kain Wheleer- dijo mirando el cielo.

-¿Quéeeeeee!

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **chan chan chaaan, jeje n.nUu. Bien, en el próximo capítulo, Ryou explicará como fue que conoció al padre de Joey, sabrán como murió Cherry y quién es realmente Kaede, el amor misterioso de Bakura xDDU. Pues… no es mi mejor capítulo, pero la historia continua n.n ¡A los reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**IrIs-OdY: **Hola! nOn cómo te va? Jeje, al principio pensé en hacer que Bakura se enamorara de una chica llamada Iris xDU pero…

_Bakura: _primero muerto ¬¬U

_Yugi: _Hola n/n muchas gracias Iris-chan nn ¿Te puedo llamar así o.o?

_Misao: _°---° mi vida abraza a Yugi como osito de felpa muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, no sabes como me halagas n/n. Espero que sigas disfrutando el fic y no decepcionarte u.u

_Bakura: _Aunque seas rara, tienes razón o.ó no gobernaré el mundo con una sola fan, ñee TT me costo tener una…

Misao: Byes!

**Katsuy Akano: **Hola! Por fin te dejé un review, ya era hora xD. Pues, como sabes, Joey estaba con Kaiba en el especial y no conoció a Malik, hasta ahora xD. Tienes toda la razón con Ryou, así que trataré de mejorar ese detalle x3

_Bakura: _solo mándame a mi, así le ganaré al faraón x3

_Yami, Ryou y Yugi: _Gracias n/n

_Misao: _Espero que te vaya muy bien con tus fics, y… actaliza x3. Byes!

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: **Bueno… espero que haya sido lo que esperabas, realmente no se me ocurrió como hacerlo más dramático n/nUu espero que hayas disfrutado el capi. Byes!

**Andrómeda black: **Hola blacky! nOn jeje, espero que te guste este capi, realmente es un agrado que te cause gracia este fic nn. TT Yugi no pudo vencer a Katsuya, pero salió premiado, pensaba requetecontra matarlo xD.

_Yami, Yugi: _Gracias I

_Bakura: _Hola única fan! nOn es un gusto que al menos tu me mandes besos TOT gracias!

_Seto: _Eeh… gracias… blacky u/uUu

_Ryou: _nOn eres muy amable!

_Sano: _I eres genial, gracias, jeje

Misao: Byes!

**KibumiWong: **Hola Kibumi! n.n. ¿QUEEE¿¿¡Te lo borrraron? OO? agonizo TOT. Jajaja, si, Vivian es molesta, perfecta para molestar a Rebecca xDU. Nos vemos! Bye!

**SakuriTah: **Hola! Bueno, Haru es lindo, pero Plue… un se xDD. ¿Estás viendo Full Metal Alchemist¿Qué te parece¿Cierto que Ed es guapisimo xD? Espero que hablemos pronto nn! Bye!

**kysmy: **Hola! Hice que apareciera Sano de nuevo, prometo que de apoco recuperara protagonismo. Por cierto, en el viaje a América, Yami y Anzu estarán en equipos distintos, así que habrán menos escenas, para que veas que no lo hago por molestarte nnUu

_Sano: _nnU abrazos

_Sano y Misao: _Byes!

**Black Flash: **Primero, sabes? Tiens muy buen ojo para esos detalles, de seguro serás muy buena escritora n.n. Pues si, normalmente las peleas se realizan en lugares cercanas a algún reloj a la vista. Y respecto a lo de Yugi, por eso hice que éste le dijera a Vivian que el prefería a Rebecca nn. Vivian Wong sale en la nueva temporada de  
Yu-gi-oh, puedes buscarla en google n.nU. Bueno, esop. Byes!

**Sakurita-Q: **Hola, jeje, por fin se conocerá el triste pasado de Cherry y Kai °---° x3. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en este fic n.n. Y lo del mp3, me pasa seguido con cualquier cosa, así que no te preocupes xDD. Byes! nos escribimos! n.n

**FaiDFlowright: **Hola! Descuida, muchas gracias por dejarme un review, espero que pronto puedas leer el fic completo, ya que me gustan muchos tus reviews n.n. Muchas gracias por todo Nestor-kun. Byes! nOn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Bien, así terminamos por hoy, y ahora… ¡El concurso del chico más sexy!

/tambores/

**Misao: **Nuestro primer participante: de ojos penetrantes y fríos, voz sexy y y cabello tricolor, nuestro faraón favorito¡¡¡¡¡Yami!

**Yami: **Gracias n.n

**Misao: **Ahora nuestro siguiente concursante: de ojos fríos y calculadores, se niega a creer en la magia, le gusta el helado y el rock and roll… ¡Seto Kaiba!

/Aparece a Kaiba con los brazo cruzados, apoyado en la pared, el público aplaude/

**Misao: **Ahora: el cachorro protagonista de éste fic, el amigo del año y hermano mayor sobre protector¡¡Joey Wheleer!

**Joey: **¡Gracias todo el mundo! x3

**Misao: **y por último…

**Bakura: **Más te vale que sea yo ¬¬

**Misao: **Y que gano yo ¬¬ /Bakura saca fotos de Edward Elric/ Acepto °--°. ¡Y nuestro último participante! Maloso ladrón que gusta de robar y del helado, molestar a su hikari y ganarle a Yami ¡Bakura Sin Apellido!

**Bakura: **¬¬U…

**Misao: ** ¿Cuál de estos jóvenes apuestos ganará¡Está en sus manos!

**Bakura: **Voten por mi nOn

**Byes!  
Hasta la próxima**

**Misao Q.Q.**


	19. Un nuevo destino, ¡A América!

**Misao: **Hola a todos! nOn por fin actualicé, ñee…estamos en el cap. 19, vamos a los 20 xD bien, como siempre, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo y que dejen lindos y bellos reviews nn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Pero como es posible?

-Fue poco después de que Bakura apareciera. Íbamos por las compras de la semana y nos encontramos con un hombre, dijo que era tu padre y que necesitaba pedirnos un favor nn.

-Y como mi hikari es un tonto, acepto de inmediato ¬¬u

-Ryou, ese es mi nombre ¬¬u- dijo Ryou, Bakura refunfuño- Bueno, nos pidió que vigiláramos de que no hicieras ninguna tontería n--n

-¡Oye ¬o¬!

-Y a cambio me entrenó como shamán, unas semanas más tarde, me hizo pelear contra él. Tras vencerlo, me dio mi Oráculo Virtual y he ganado todas mis batallas desde entonces nOn

-Ese viejo tonto, era un examinador y no me dijo nada. Ni siquiera sabía que era un shamán- Joey suspiró- Tal vez no se nada sobre él.

-¡Vamos Joey! ¿Desde cuándo eso te preocupa? ¡Debes ganar el Torneo de los Shamanes y vencer a Katsuya, no hay tiempo de desanimarse!- dijo Sanosuke.

-¡¡Tienes la razón o.ó! ¡No hay tiempo para preocupaciones y...! Uh... ¿Esas son galletas señora Moto? °---°

-Si o.o

-Déme ö.ö

-Claro n-n

-¡Genial! nOn- dijo Joey abalanzándose sobre las galletas.

-Ejem- tosió el abuelo- Como decía, los tres deben ir a América y encontrar la Aldea Apache. Los tres han llegado a la segunda fase, felicitaciones.

Yugi se rascó la cabeza, Ryou sonrió ampliamente y Joey siguió comiendo galletas (o.oU)

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos Yugi- dijo Rebecca dijo abrazándose al pequeño, este sonrió.

-Ñaf grinchi wish wish

-¿Uh?

Joey tragó todas las galletas que tenía en la boca.

-¡Es hora de partir nOn!- dijo Joey- ¡América nos espera!

-Si, adiós mi pequeño Yugi- dijo Hitomi abrazando a su hijo- Ten, conserva esto.

Hitomi pone un pequeño collar de plata en la mano de Yugi.

-Es muy bello mamá, gracias- dijo colocándoselo en el cuello..

-Cuídate n--n

-¡Adiós muchacho, gana por el honor de la familia Moto!- dijo el abuelo dándole un gran golpe en la espalda.

-Bien, ya que todos se despidieron, nos largamos nOn

-¿Y Shizuka o.o?- dijo Sano.

-Pues ella... eh... Oo ¡¡¡NOOO! Ese maldito ricachón aprovechará que no estoy TOT ¡DEBO VOLVER!

-Eso si que no u.ú- Ryou lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró al helicóptero.

-Adios nOn- dijo Yugi cerrando la puertecilla del helicóptero- Nuevo destino... ¡AMÉRICA!

-¡¡Si!- dijo Yami alzando el brazo en signo de victoria.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Ñeee... desde que Yugi y Yami se fueron esto es muy aburrido u.u y yo quería celebrar mi segunda victoria TT

-Ki ki riki

-¡Oye! ¬o¬- sin darse cuenta por donde iba, chocó con alguien- Auch, lo sien... ¡¡¡AAAH! ¡Kaiba o.ó! No, no lo siento ¬¬

-Si que eres escandalosa- dijo Kaiba retirando la mugre de su nueva gabardina azul marino, le tendió la mano.

-¬¬ humph- Anzu la rechazó y se puso de pie.

-Si que eres obstinada, ¡Te di una victoria! o.ó

-Me humillaste, no me caes bien.

-Tu tampoco mocosa ¬¬

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE!

-Además de tonta, sorda ¬¬uU

-Grrr...

-Tórtolos dejen de pelear, están asustando a las personas o.ó- dijo un chico tras ellos, vestia un delantal blanco, que sobresaltaba más la piel morena del chico.

-¿Malik o.o?

-Oh, eres tu Anzu n.n- dijo Malik dejando su escoba a un lado.

-¿Que haces vestido así O--O?

-Pues, trabajo en este restaurante, al menos hasta que pueda dejar la casa de Ryou x3

-Creo que aquí sobro u.ú- dijo Kaiba, cuándo vio un enorme dragón dorado tras el de cabello cenizo- ¡¿Pero que...!

-Aps, no lo presenté, el es Ray, mi espíritu acompañante nOn

-Hola nn

-Al parecer esta ciudad está plagada de shamanes o.O

-¿Quieren entrar? La comida es muy buena, además...- Malik se acerca a Kaiba- Estoy seguro de que puedo sacarte mucho dinero, jijijis ¬u¬

Los tres chicos se instalaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana.

-¿Que les traigo chicos?- dijo un joven mesero de cabellera rubia.

-Tráeme lo de siempre Frank- dijo Malik.

-Un vaso de agua u.úUu

-¡¡Papas fritas, un tiesto de paletas y un vaso de Sprite! nOn

Malik y Seto miraron a Anzu con extrañeza.

-n/nUu

-Tenemos papas fritas, pero paletas...

-Se que puedes conseguirlas Frankie- dijo Anzu con ojitos de cachorro.

-Haré lo que pueda ñ--ñU- dijo Frank.

-Se nota que siempre consigues lo que quieres ¬¬uU-- dijo Kaiba, de repente, el Oráculo Virtual de los tres comenzó a sonar, de los tres apareció una la pequeña figura de una mujer de cabello rosado hasta los hombros, vestido rojo y ojos verdes.

-Es un holograma- dijo Kaiba.

-¡Es la chica que me dio mi Oráculo Virtual!- dijo Malik.

-Si, lo mismo digo- dijo Anzu, Kaiba les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio.

-Muchas felicitaciones, han pasado a la segunda ronda del Torneo de los Shamanes. La segunda fase se celebrará en la Aldea Apache en América del norte, su misión es encontrarla antes del 17 de Febrero. Espero que los tres lleguen antes de la fecha límite, gracias.

Así como apareció, el pequeño holograma desapareció.

-O--o yo no tengo dinero para tomar un avión a América.

-Lo mismo digo.

Seto suspiró.

-Pueden ir en un helicóptero (Misao: me gustan xDD) de Kaiba Corp- dijo el CEO.

-¡¡Cuando te esfuerzas, puedes ser muy amable Seto!

-Señor Kaiba para ti ¬¬- dijo Kisara en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo? ¬¬

-N...nada señorita Mazaki ñ--ñU

-Vaya viejo, te acabo de conocer y ya me agradas- dijo Malik dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-No... Toques ¬¬Uu

-Lo siento, jeje

-"Tenía que darme el síndrome del buen samaritano ahora"- dijo Kaiba mirando a su nuevo equipo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_-Lo siento Ryoma-kun pero... yo amo a Kai n/n- esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para el joven de ojos felinos. La chica hizo un leve reverencia y corrió donde había quedado con el pelirrojo._

_Ryoma apretó los puños y miró con frialdad a la chica alejarse._

_-Serás mía Cherry... lo quieras o no._

_---_

_-Adiós cariño, iré a mi clase de danza n--n_

_-¿Estás segura que quieres que me quede en tu casa? o.o_

_-¡Claro! Sakura y Shaoran están en una cita ¬u¬ así que tu te encargas de cuidarla nn- le da un beso en la mejilla- No le abras a extraños_

_-No soy un niño ¬/¬_

_-Para mi lo eres n-n- dice la chica saliendo alegremente por la puerta._

_Kai soltó un suspiro y caminó a la cocina alegremente._

_-Le prepararé esos fideos con salsa que tanto le gustan n/n- de repente, el pelirrojo oyó un extraño ruido, se volteó y miró los alredores._

_-Kai Hikari- Kai giró la vista al frente al oírse nombrar._

_-¿Ryoma...?_

_---_

_-¡Ay! Que tonta soy, olvide mi bolso- dijo la chica sonriendo, giró lentamente la perilla de la puerta- ¡Kai! Estoy en casa nxn_

_Silencio._

_Cherry cerró lentamente la puerta, y miró los alrededores, sintió escalofríos. Camino a la cocina, de seguro estaría allí._

_Sangre._

_-¿Kai...?_

_-¡¡Agh!_

_Cherry siguió las manchas de sangre, hasta llegar al comedor, Kai estaba contra la pared, sujetándose el hombro que sangraba, junto a una herida en su estómago._

_-¡Che...Cherry!- gritó Kai, el atacante del chico volteó la cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos casi dorados._

_-¡¡Ryoma-kun!- grito Cherry._

_-Él es el único que se interpone en nuestro camino Cherry, es lo único que impide que me ames..._

_-¡¡Estás demente!_

_Ryoma alzó el cuchillo sobre la cabeza de Kai, Cherry se abalanzó sobre él, derribándolo. Ambos rodaron por el comedor, forcejeando. Cherry intentó arrebatarle el cuchillo, cuándo sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Ryoma logró quitarle el cuchillo cuándo notó sus propias manos cubiertas de sangre._

_-¡¡Cherry!- dijo Kai gateando hasta la chica, que tenía ambos abiertos como platos, mientras la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y comenzaba a ponerse pálida- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHEEEEEEEERRY!_

_Ryoma se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, ¿¡Que había echo? No... él, si él era el culpable y sería culpado por ellos._

_Ryoma golpeó con fuerza al chico en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente sobre el cuerpo inerte de Cherry._

/Fin de Flash Back/

-Terminé 5 años en la cárcel, a pesar de ser menor, ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Kai volviendo a su helado- Aunque no lo lamento, me los merezco por no haber echo nada- Suspiro- Bueno... lo más importante ahora es resucitar a Cherry, no importe lo que cueste...

-¡¡Kai!

-¿Uh? Eres tu Kaede- dijo Kai.

Kaede era una chica de ojos grandes color marrón, cabello rubio tomado en colitas hasta el hombro. Vestía una polera roja con una línea blanca bajo el pecho y una falda corta color verde claro.

-¡Te estaba buscando, el amo Katsuya ha regresado!- dijo la chica alegremente.

-Ya veo, volvamos a casa- dijo el pelirrojo con una de sus características sonrisas.

Kaede se sonrojo notablemente. Ambos caminaron juntos, la rubia miraba el perfil del moreno con una sonrisa, hasta que se decidió a tomarle la mano, éste iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no lo noto.

-n/n

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Acabo de recordar!- dijo Ryou y buscó en su chaqueta- Tu papá me dejo esta carta nn!

-O.o ¡¿Por que no lo dijiste antes!- dijo quitándole la carta- Dice:

_Querido Joey:_

_Já! No puedo creer que llegaras a la segunda fase, y dicen que la suerte de principiante no existe._

_Tráeme un recuerdo de América, preferiblemente una botella del mejor vino._

_Cariños_

_Kain Wheleer._

_P.D: ¿Cierto que el ricachón ese hace linda pareja con Shizuka?_

Joey rompió la carta en miles de pedazos y se comió los que quedaban hecho una furia.

-¡Solo lo hace para molestarme!

Ryou y Yugi rieron nerviosos mientras Yami miraba asombrado los controles del helicóptero.

Éste se movió violentamente.

-¿Pero que...?- el piloto intentó estabilizar el helicóptero, mas los controles no funcionaban- ¡¡NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!

-¿QUEEE?

-Trata de aterrizar- dijo Ryou.

-¡No responde!

Las luces del helicóptero se apagaron y la máquina cayó en picada.

-Mi mamá no debiera comprar helicópteros en el mercado negro T---T

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **chan chan chaaan xDDu Bien, eso es todo, la historia de Kai me dio penita TT. Al fin junte los grupos para su nueva aventura en América x3. Kaiba me cae bien xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kysmy: **Hola! Bien, veré que hago para poner a Sano, aunque solo pon de a un voto n.n. Ñee… la historia de Kai me quedo triste, no muy linda, pero triste n.ñ Me alegra mucho que te guste este fic, muchas gracias!

_Sano: _Gracias, al parecer aquí eres mi única fan x3 gracias por tus reviews!

_Misao y Sano: _Byes! nn

**Katsuy Akano: **Pues, como corregi el cap en que defino los personajes, Yoh esta repartido entre Yugi y Joey, algo así, comparten protagonismo. Muchas gracias por tu voto, jeje, no te preocupes, Yugi saldrá en otro concurso, ya verás más adelante porque son esos I. Bueno, nos vemos, continua tus fics!

**little angel n.n: **Cuanto tiempo! Sip, Joey tiene un gemelo malvado xD. Muchas gracias por votar nn. Espero que sigas leyendo nOn. Byes!

**IrIs-OdY: **Hola! Que mal que se fallo el review y salió incompleto u.u. Pero aún así me encantan tus reviews xD. _Al parecer el beso era para Yugi asi que…_

Yugi: muchas gracias Iris, eres muy amable n/n

_Misao: _Asi que… que te vaya bien con tu fic nOn

_Bakura: _actualiza, actualiza, actualiza o.o!

_Yugi y Misao: _Byes!

**Andrómeda black: **Hola! ¬u¬ si, iba a recontramatar a Yugi xD pero me arrepenti, ñe. Jajaja, Kain Wheleer se ha ganado el odio y el aprecio de los lectores xD. Pues, si quieres puedes votar por Yami y Bakura, aunque trata de solo dar un votito n—n. Hice que apareciera Seto, espero que lo disfrutes nn

_Bakura: _Gracias Blacky TOT única fan!

_Yami, Seto, Ryou: _Byes nn

**Black Flash: **Hola! Me allegro que te gustara el capi n—n. O.Ou… Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón u/u te he tratado de chica, lo siento! Es que… me acostumbre ha tener puras lectoras… chicas. Sexo Predominante? xDDD. Mi correo es sofiaq92 Me alegro que te gustara el capi n/n y perdón otra vez xDDu. Byes!

**KibumiWong: **Me alegra que te siga gustando Kibumi, espero con ansias tu fic con mejoras x3. Gracias por tus lindos reviews. Byes!

**Sakurita-Q: **Hola! Bueno, no se si apenas estoy comenzando, pero si quedan varios capis xD. Si, llegare a los 100 reviews, estoy emocionada TOT

_Kai: _¬¬u

_Misao: _ñee… no me mires feo xD. Besos a Edward! xD byes!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yami- 5  
Bakura- 1  
Seto- 0  
Joey- 0**

Misao: Bueno, asi van las votaciones, creo que todos saben quien ganará xDD. Queria decirles que el ganador de éste concurso tendrá su propio capi especial x3 asi que, voten, voten, voten

**Sano: **Y me vas a dejar entrar al concurso o.o?

**Misao: **Bueno n.ñ porque eres lindo, jeje

**Bakura: **Solo blacky me quiere TT voten por mi!

**Misao: **veamos… como soy la autora le daré un voto a Joey por ser muy gracioso nOn

**Joey: **Muahaha, nada mejor que tener a la autora de mi lado xD

**Bakura: **Esa es mi risa ¬o¬

**Misao: **calma chicos, calma n.n ñeee… Ya que estamos todos aquí… ¡¡Fiesta en la mansión Kaiba!

**Joey: **no se x.x

**Misao: **¬u¬ he oido que tiene una bodega de paletas

**Joey: **¡¡A LA CARGA!

**Byes!  
Hasta la próxima**

Misao Q.Q.


	20. Puercoespín, Gallo y Copito

**Misao: **Hola! Bienvenido todo mundo¡¡Hoy es un día muy especial¡He conseguido los 100 reviews! Realmente me emociona saber cuanto me han apoyado en este fic, dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante y nunca desistir. ¡Este capítulo es para ustedes, mis adorados lectores, espero que lo disfruten! nn!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Leches...- dijo Joey abriendo los ojos, giró la vista a un lado. Junto a él había una figura dorada de tamaño colosal, con cadenas en sus manos.

-Exodia... muchas gracias- dijo Yugi sonriente, la gran figura de Exodia el Prohibido se volvía una luz dorado que entró al collar de plata entregado antes por Hitomi Moto.

Joey se puso de pie, no tenía ninguna herida ni nada por el estilo. Yugi se tambaleó, el rubio corrió y lo ayudó a permanecer de pie.

-Gracias Joey...

-De nada viejo¡Nos salvaste a todos¿Que demonios fue eso... Esa cosa? o.o

-El poder de mi mamá... por llamarlo así- dijo Yugi- Mira, ahí hay una villa, tal vez ahí podamos quedarnos y encontrar algo sobre la Aldea Apache n.n

-Ok, voy por Ryou- dijo animado, cuándo notó que el piloto del helicóptero no estaba.

-Se escapo en un paracaídas antes de que Exodia nos salvara- dijo Yugi, Joey frunció el seño- Yami¿Puedes ver que hay en esa villa? n.n... ¿o.o¿Yami¡¡Yami!

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Joey, quién cargaba a Ryou en la espalda.

-¡Yami no está! o.ó!

-¿Que?- Joey buscó al faraón con la mirada- Ahora que lo dices Sano y Bakura tampoco...

-¡Se debieron volar cuando se abrió la puertecilla¿¡Que haremos¡¡No sabemos donde buscarlos!

-Tranquilo, estarán bien- dijo el rubio- Primero vamos a esa villa y después lo buscaremos n--n

-Eso espero uu Nunca me he separado de Yami o.ö

-Estará bien nn Salvo Egipto y el mundo¿no?

-Tienes razón nn!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Estúpido faraón, todo esto es tu culpa!

-¡Cállate tonto ladrón de segunda!

-¡Cállense ambos, tarados!

-¡Nadie te pregunto cabeza de gallo!

-¿Cómo me llamaste!

-¡CABEZA DE GALLO!

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-Está muerto ¬¬U

-Gracias por notar lo obvio estúpido faraón ¬¬

Los tres espíritus acompañante discutían en medio del desierto, sin sus shamanes y sin siquiera saber donde estaban. Varios insultos después, los tres decidieron pensar.

-¿Creen que estén bien o.o?

-No lo se, cayeron de un helicóptero, de seguro murieron u.u

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¬O¬- dijo Yami estrangulando a Bakura.

-No es momento de pelear- dijo Sano mirando los alrededores- De seguro están bien u.u

-Eso espero...- dijo Yami soltando a Bakura.

-Bien, ya que ustedes dos no sirven para nada, yo nos sacare de este aprieto ¬¬u- dijo Sano- ¡Desde ahora llámenme líder! nOn

-¬¬ siii altiro.

-Excelente¡Vamos por allá!- dijo Sano apuntando a la nada.

-¿Porque por ahí...?

-Por que yo lo digo, lelo ¬o¬ Además, se ve una aldea a la distancia.

Bakura divisó la aldea y refunfuño- Ya lo sabía ¬/¬

Los tres fantasmas llegaron a la aldea, había un pequeño cartel: "Aldea Fawberry"

-Extraño nombre...

-¿Que más da?- dijo Bakura- Rayos, este lugar parece un pueblo fantasma ¬.¬

-Considerando que nosotros lo somos, no veo ningún problema n.n- dijo Sano.

Los tres siguieron adelante, realmente parecía un pueblo fantasma, no había nadie en las calles y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por grises persianas.

-¡Déjeme, debo ir a salvarla!- los tres se voltearon, junto a una mansión, un chico de rebelde cabello rubio canario, camisa azul claro, pantalones blancos y botas azul marino era sujetado del brazo por un anciano de figura imponente.

-No puedes salvarla Wolt, solo eres un sirviente.

-¡Pero...!

-Lady Sophia sabe que lo más seguro para la aldea es permanecer al lado de Lord Kingrey.

-No puedes saberlo...- dijo dejando de forcejear.

-La conoces tan bien como yo Wolt, ahora deja ya eso y ve a tus deberes- dijo el anciano entrando a la mansión, el rubio le sacó la lengua y corrió en dirección a los fantasmas sin quitar la vista de la mansión.

Wolt se volteó al frente y notó a los tres espectros, se detuvo.

-¿Uh?- algo era definitivo, nunca los había visto antes, uno vestía pantalones blancos y tenía vendada la parte del abdomen, lo miraba con los brazos tras la cabeza; otro tenía el cabello blanco grisáceo y una mirada psicópata, era de piel morena y tenía una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos lilas (recuerden que es el Bakura del Antiguo Egipto n--n!); y el último...

-Oo ¿Y ese cabello?

Bakura estalló en carcajadas mientras Yami lo miró con fastidio.

-Queda claro que es un shamán- dijo Yami.

-Pues... en entrenamiento, aún no tengo espíritu acompañante n-n- el chico se rasco la cabeza- ¿Y ustedes... quienes son?

-Já, ya que lo preguntes, te lo diré- Sano se aclaró la garganta- ¡Yo soy el gran Sanosuke Sagara, luchador aficionado conocido como Zansa!

-¡Yo soy el ladrón más temido de Egipto, apuesto y a la vez misterioso, soy el gran Bakura!

-¡Y yo, el gran gobernante de Egipto, faraón que salvo el mundo y guardián del Rompecabezas del Milenio, Yami!

-¡Y juntos somos...!

-Cuerpoespín, Gallo y Copito xDD- dijo Wolt riéndose de los tres, quienes miraron enfadados al rubio, este se sujeto el estómago- Jajaja, gracias por la presentación... jajaja... o.o! Casi lo olvidaba¡¡SOPHIA¡Debo rescatarla!

-¿Quién?- dijo Bakura.

Wolt contó su historia a los tres, quienes la tomaron de distinta manera: Yami conmovido, Sano aburrido y Bakura divertido.

-Así que... ella es una doncella¿Correcto?- Wolt asintió- Y tu un sirviente que cumple un entrenamiento de shamán¿Correcto?

Wolt asintió otra vez.

-Que tierno, el niño tiene un amor imposible- dijo Bakura riéndose, Wolt bajó la cabeza y Yami le dió un golpe al ladrón- ¡Por que hiciste eso?

- ¬¬ no tienes tacto Bakura...- Bakura hizo puchero.

-De cualquier manera, debo rescatarla, no dejare que se quede con ese maldito cabeza de puerco o.ó!

-¡Ese es el espíritu chico!- dijo Yami- No te preocupes, te ayudaremos.

-Ejem¿No se te olvida algo? ¬¬- dijo Sano- ¡Primero, yo soy el líder! Además debemos buscar a Joey y a los otros.

-Vamos... ö.ö- dijo con ojitos de cachorro, Sano miró a Bakura en busca de apoyo.

-Já, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el faraón- dijo Bakura- Te ayudaremos enano, tengo ansia de aventuras.

-¡Muchas gracias chicos nOn!

-¡Ahora... A la Mansión del Villano!

-Vive en un castillo n-nU

-La misma tontera- dijo Sano girando los ojos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Bien, debo decirle a Mokuba los cambios de planes y nos marchamos- dijo Kaiba- Quédense aquí y no causen gran alboroto ¬¬U

-Si mami ¬¬U- dijo Anzu

-No se porque debo llevarlos si...

-¡Kaiba, en el techo!- dijo Malik señalando el techo de la mansión. Lo primero que pensó Seto fue "Si, ya conozco esa vieja broma bobo! mas impulsivamente, alzó la vista.

-¡Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el gran Seto Kaiba!- dijo el chico en el techo, con Shizuka dormida en sus brazos.

-¡SHIZUKA!- gritó Seto.

-Seto, Seto- dijo el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza- ¿Que acaso no te enseñaron modales¿Nadie se molesta en decir: Hola Kai, cuanto tiempo¿Cómo estás?

-¡No estoy para bromas enano, deja a Shizuka en paz!- dijo Seto sacando su lanza amenazadoramente.

-Eh, lo siento Seto, pero la hermana de Katsuya viene conmigo- dijo, cuándo una flecha rozó su oreja- WoOoA¡Cuidado con eso!

-Rayos, fallé por poco ¬o¬- murmuró Malik.

-Bien, ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí, así que... Adiós- dijo Kai, esquivando el ataque de Relámpago Blanco lanzado de improviso por Kaiba, bajo él apareció un ave de fuego ayudándolo a escapar- ¡Mandenle mis saludos a Sakura!

Tras decir eso, el pelirrojo desapareció, Anzu cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Se escapo...

-¡LO VOY A MATAR! - gritó Kaiba haciendo retroceder a sus compañeros.

-n-nUu si Joey no te mata primero.

-No le temo a ese idiota- dijo Seto tratando de tranquilizarse- De todas maneras, estoy seguro de que ese chico participa en el Torneo. Lo mejor es apresurarnos en nuestro viaje a América.

-¡Si! nOn

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Cual es tu arma enano?

-El arco, y ya deja de llamarme enano ¬¬- dijo Wolt.

-¿Quieres salvar a Lady Sophia?

-Bueno, si, pero...

-Asi que no me discutas ¬¬- Yami le da un zape a Bakura- ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! ¬O¬

-Bien, se que eres un aprendiz, pero necesitaras hacer la posesión de objetos para que los tres te ayudemos- dijo Yami haciendo como que no escuchó a Bakura- Así que¿Listo?

-¡Hai!

---

Un guardia, de cabellos castaño y ojos negros, bastante distraído vigilaba alrededor del castillo. Estaba muy aburrido, ya que sabía que nada iba a aparecer...

-Disculpe mijo.

-¿Uh?- el jóven guardia se volteó, había una anciana con una capucha que la cubría casi por completo, estaba encorvada y lo único que podía ver de su rostro eran unos mechones rubios y unos vivaces ojos castaño claro.

-Disculpe, soy la abuela de Lord Kingrey. Kingy me invito y olvidó por completo que debía ir a buscar a su anciana abuela a la estación de trenes. Quería que me llevara con él n--n

El guardia la miró sospechosamente.

-"¿Ves? Sabía que eras un pésimo actor"- Oyó murmurar el guardia de la nada, negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-En seguida señora... mmmm...

-Wandy n--nU

-Señora Wendy, venga conmigo- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo, Wolt, pensando que era una amenaza, lo agarró de este y lo lanzó con fuerza al piso.

-¡Oh, lo siento joven, a veces no controlo mi propia fuerza n--nU!

-Lo...Lo note T-Tu

---

-Lord Kingrey, su abuela está aquí- dijo el joven guardia con un gran parche-curita en la cabeza- Mmm, parece que no hay nadie, entre. Él la recibirá más tarde n-n

-Gracias, es muy amable joven, ya no se ven jóvenes como usted- dijo Wolt con su voz de anciana- ¡Cuándo yo tenía tu edad...!

-Eeeh, creo que tengo que irme señora Wndy n--nU- dijo el guardia y corrió lejos de Wolt.

-Idiota ¬u¬- murmuró este a lo bajo. Entró a la habitación y se quitó la capucha.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!- dijo Sano- Pensé que no funcionaria...

-Já, es que soy muy buen actor- dijo Wolt orgulloso.

-Busquemos a Lady Sophia y salgamos de aqui-dijo Yami.

Los cuatro cruzaron el pequeño salón y entraron a la habitación de Kingrey, allí reposaba en un sillón cercano a la ventana una chica de larga cabellera color lila, piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana rasgada por muchas heridas. Vestía un vestido azul con una capa oscura sobre sus hombros

-¡Sophia!- murmuró Wolt y corrió a la chica, cuándo la puerta se abrió detrás de él.

-¡Abuela nOn!... o--o Tu... Tú no eres mi abuela...

-¡No¿En serio? ¬¬U- dijo Bakura con sarcasmo.

-¡Soy Wolt, sirviente de la familia Sakuraku. He venido para llevarme a Lady Sophia!

-Je... Eres un verdadero idiota si crees poder vencerme enano- dijo Kingrey alzando una gran hacha, atacó sin previo avizo al chico, quién lo esquivó dando un salto.

-¡Bakura, Yami, Sano!- los tres espíritus asintieron, Yami se fusionó al arco de Wolt, haciendo que este tomara una gran forma dorada, Bakura se fucióno a las flechas mientras Sano se convertía en colosales guantes de aura azul.

Kingrey atacó horizontalmente. Wolt dió un salto y se paró sobre esta, ahí le dió un gran puñetazo, lanzándolo contra la pared.

-¡Woa! Eso fue genial- dijo Wolt mirando sus manos.

Kingrey se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre del labio; sonrió. Kingrey corrió hacia el rubio con rapidez y atacó verticalmente, Wolt lo esquivó moviéndose a un lado, cuándo sintió un frío metal atravesar su hombro.

Kingrey sujetaba su hacha con una mano y una espada corta con la otra, rió. Wolt se sujetaba la herida para detener la hemorragia, Kingrey corrió hacia él, cuando la figura de Sophia se puso frente a él.

El hombre se detuvo y alzó su hacha frente a ella.

-Aléjate Lady Sophia, o te mataré- la chica negó con la cabeza, Kingrey frunció el ceño y la sujetó del cuello.

-¡Sophia!- la chica no decía nada y miraba al hombre con sus oscuros ojos, penetrantes como la noche.

-¿Sabes chico... Porque ella no es capaz de decirme nada?- dijo este a Wolt, este agrandó los ojos- Porque anoche la hice gritar tanto que...

-¡CÁLLATE!- Wolt ignoró el dolor punzante en su hombro y apuntó al hombre con una flecha.

-¿En serio dispararas¿A pesar de que puedo romper su cuello con solo con apretar un poco?- Sophia lanzó un chillido ante la preción. Wolt bajó la flecha.

-Idiota yo...- Antes de que terminara la frase, los ojos oscuros de Sophia brillaron y y una sombra lo envolvió, obligándolo a soltarla- ¡AAAAAAH!

Las sombras lo envolvían por completo, haciendo que no se pudiera divisar ni un centímetro del hombre. Wolt miró asustado a Sophia, iba a matarlo. El chico de cabello rubio canario abrazó a la joven, logrando sacarla de su trance. Las sombras soltaron a Kingrey, mostrando al hombre inconsciente con los huesos de los brazos rotos.

-¿Pero que demonios...!- exclamó Sano dejando la posesión.

-Ella... controla el poder de las sombras...- murmuró Yami.

-¿Y que?- dijo Bakura.

-Muchas gracias chicos, no se como pagarles que...- Sophia sujetó el brazo de Wolt y tomó su mano, dibujando letras en la palma de este- "Se...que buscan...La Aldea Apache... ¿No es... así?

-¡Exacto¿Como lo...?

-"Eso no...Importa ahora..." dijo Wolt interpretando las palabras de Sophia- "Como muestra de... gratitud, yo los llevaré... ahí"

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo Yami.

-Pero... nuestros shamanes ö.ö

-De seguro los encontraremos allá nOn- dijo Wolt- ¡A la Aldea Apche!

-¿Y quién te dijo que estabas invitado? ¬¬u

-Pues, como el único con cuerpo, soy el único interprete nn- Sophia sonrió.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay opción u.uUu- dijo Bakura.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Pronto llegaremos- dijo Seto casi para sí mismo.

-¡Vamos, anímate! Tu novia estará bien n--n- dijo Anzu dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA O/Ó!

-Siii claaro xDD

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Vaya, este capítulo es, definitivamente, él más raro y tonto que he escrito. Al menos ya les conseguí un guía, logré hacer que esos tres tuvieran un poco de protagonismo y que Kaiba y su equipo llegaran ya a Amárica x3. De todas maneras, me encanta Wolt. Es tan lindo xDD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews: **

**Estrella de Kaleido: **Pues… Joey no habla mucho sobre Katsuya porque no sabe demasiado sobre él, entre otras cosas x3U Además ¬u¬ de seguro ya se olvido de la mayoría xDDUu. Se que este capi no tiene mucho suspenso, pero espero que sea de tu agrado nn! Gracias por apoyarme desde el principio, Byes!

**Katsuy Akano: **Hola! Bueno, no se mucho que le ocurrió a Yoh y a los demás, asi que dejare a mi imaginación volar x3U. Puse un poco de acción, algo ñoña pero es algo nnU Espero que sigas leyendo y como siempre, me digas que cosas te gustan o disgustan nn Bye Kat n—n

**Sakurita-Q: **Hola! Puchis… no te has conectado a msn TT… Me alegra que te gustara el capi, de ti, es un halago nn. Lo malo es que no pudiste revisar este antes publicarlo, espero no sea mal augurio xDD. Nos vemos ne-san n—n byes!

**little angel n.n: **Hola! Bakura te provee de armas o.O? xDD ñee… mi fic hace propaganda contra los helicópteros piratas, se estrellan x3 Nos vemos Little n—n Byes!

**Andrómeda black: **Hola blacky! Si, estás invitada, traer papas fritas y kepchup xDDu. Me alegro que te guste eso de Seto, ya que a mi también me baja el síndrome del buen samaritano xDD..

_Bakura: _Blacky nOn muchas gracias por tus besos, snif, eres muy dulce n—n

_Misao: _Ñee… Si quieres saber que piensa Sakura sobre Kai, tendrás que esperar algunos capis, jeje. Byes nOn

**Yubi-chan anime: **¡NUEVA LECTORA! nOn! Hola! Así que votas por Bakura, Yami y Kaiba nOn. Nadie vota por Joey, buu, el es lindo x3.

_Bakura: _Nueva fan nOn bueno, si quieres que haga ojitos de cachorro… ¬¬ ¡Tendrán que ayudarme a conquistar el mundo!

_Yami: _zape n—n muchas gracias por leer

**IrIs-OdY: **Hola Iris nOn, si Kain es todo un personaje xDDu si quiere a su hijo, de una manera algo singular, claro. Buu, a Kaede le gusta Kai, pobrecito de Bakura xDD. Me agrada que te gustara la historia de Cherry. Ya que tenía serias dudas de cómo hacerla x3… Eres realmente amable conmigo, y te agradezco cuanto me has apoyado, como siempre, me encanta saber que te gusta este fic n—n realmente te los agradezco mucho. Byes!

_Seto: _Mmm… un beso en la mejilla ¬¬Uu ¡Pero nada más que eso o/ó! Y no soy un buena amigo u---ú tengo una reputación de maloso que mantener ¬¬u

**KibumiWong:** Hola! Que bueno que te guste, realmente gracias. Claro que me encantan tus reviews n—n

_Yami: _Gracias por votar n-n

**Kysmy: **Hola! Jajaja, espero que disfrutes este capi, ya que por fin Sano tiene algo de protagonismo x3 Espero que consigas sobornar suficientes chicas para vencer a Yami, cosa que se ve difícil xD. Me alegro que sigas leyendo nn byes!

**»--k8-¥lönen--»: **¡NUEVA LECTORA! nOn Que bueno que te guste Joey y Sano n/n es que, realmente él era perfecto para ser su espíritu acompañante x3. Espero que sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por votar nOn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yami- 8  
Bakura-2  
Seto-1  
Joey-1  
Sano- 1**

**Misao: **Y él faraón esta a la cabeza, seguido por Bakura nOn. Le daría otro voto a Joey, pero sería trampa x3u… Las votaciones cierran el próximo capítulo, así que, voten, voten, voten, voten xD

**Kai: **¿Por qué siempre dices eso? o.öu

**Misao: **Porque si xD

**Seto: **¿QUÉ REPANPANOS LE PASO A MI CASA!

**Anzu: **fiesta, fiesta, fiesta xDD

**Seto: **¬¬ grrr…

**Joey: **Tengo una duda¿¿¡PORQUE WOLT TIENE TANTO PROTAGONISMO? El es de relleno, no debiera salir tanto ¬u¬

**Misao: **ñee… me cae bien, y me encanta lo de la abuelo Wendy xDD

**Joey: **¬¬u Se supone que soy el protagonista

**Misao: **Bueno. Ya aparecerás en el próximo capi, y… no seas celoso x3

**Joey: **No lo soy ¬/¬

**Byes!  
Hasta la próxima**

**Misao Q.Q.**


	21. Celos

**Misao: **Hola mi querido público, siento la demora nñu tuve serias bajas de ideas y muy poco tiempo en el computador sagrado de la inspiración, así que n.nU je je. Bueno, bueno, lo prometido es deuda¡Disfrútenlo nOn!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡SUELTAME!- grito Shizuka a Kai, pateándolo, golpeándolo y mordiéndolo.

-xXU solo deja de moverte...- dijo Kai a la chica quién cargaba en el hombro, "tranquila" ¡Já! Isaac se las pagaría ¬¬U.

El chico entró a una gran recámara, ahi dejó a la chica en el suelo.

-Puedes irte Kai- dijo Katsuya tranquilo. Antes de que el chico pudiera salir, Shizuka le dio una patada en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Kai se fue maldiciendo a lo bajo y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Shizuka palpando todo lo que estaba cercano a ella.

-En mi casa- dijo Katsuya como si hablara del clima- Bien¿Te preguntaras porque te traje aquí? Pues... quería conocerte.

-¿Y quien eres tu?- dijo la chica.

-Katsuya Wheleer... Tu... Hermano- dijo sonriendo de lado. Se acercó a la chica y la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca.

-Eso... es imposible- dijo la chica tratando de liberarse del agarre. Katsuya pasó su mano delicadamente sobre los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Ábrelos, no tengas miedo- dijo Katsuya casi en un siseo. La chica obedeció, logrando distinguir la figura rubia de Katsuya, al principio veía solo manchas de colores pero...

-¿Joey--?

-No- dijo Katsuya tranquilamente. Shizuka miró los aleredores con lujo de detalles, aunque no sabía si estar increíblemente emocionada o aterrada.

-¿Que es lo que quieres exactamente?- dijo la chica dudosa- ¿Y como que eres mi hermano? Yo...

-Quiero que me ayudes a tener una pelea con Wheleer, y si, teóricamente soy tu hermano mayor y también el de Joey, por unos segundos.

-¿Una pelea con mi hermano¿Por que?

-Porque él tiene algo que me pertenece Shizuka- dijo el chico.

-¿a que te refieres...?- dijo la chica.

-No importa- dijo Katsuya negando con la cabeza- Supongo que lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

-...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Mira Joey, ahí hay una posada, deberíamos preguntar ahi por...- Yugi notó que Joey no estaba- ¿Joey?

-¡Wiii¡¡Mira Yugi¡Soy un vaquero!- dijo Joey -vestido con una camisa azul, un pañuelo rojo con líneas negras en el cuello, pantalones vaqueros color marrón y zapatos negros con escuelas. Sobre su cabeza había un gran sombrero de vaquero color grisáceo- montado sobre un caballo mecánico con lucecitas.

Ryou y Yugi se miraron un momento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-También tengo trajes para ustedes- dijo Joey alegremente.

-Joey, no hay tiempo para esto- Debemos encontrar a Bakura y los demás, y...- Joey lo miró con su mirada cachorrito atómica marca Wheleer (Misao: no por nada le dicen inu xDU)

-ó---òu eh...

-Bien ù.úU pero después te estarás tranquilo- dijo Ryou.

-¡Si!

---

Los tres chico entraron a la posada, la gente ahí no se veía demasiado amistosa. Se acercaron a la barra.

-Un vaso de leche fría cantinero- dijo Joey.

-¬¬uuu

-¿Disculpe señor?- dijo Yugi al cantinero, quién servía la leche de Joey- ¿Usted ha oído hablar de "La Aldea Apache"?

-No joven- respondió.

-Ya veo...

-¡Cantinero¡Otra Coca-cola!- grito una voz femenina junto a los chicos, de cabello azabache y ojos negros, piel pálida un vestido azul marino con un sombrero de vaquero marrón.

-¿Rinoa?- dijo Yugi.

-¡Yugi, Joey!- dijo volteándose- ¿Como están? n.n

-Bien, buscando la Aldea Apache- contestó Yugi- ¿Y tu o.o? Pensé que siempre te acompañaba ese chico Roy.

Rinoa apretó con tal fuerza su vaso que estalló.

-Roy...- mechones azabache taparon sus ojos, Yugi se sintió un poco culpable- ¡Ese idiota! o.ó ¡Ni que me importara el echo de que esté prometido uú que se pudra...

-Pero no es su culpa tal vez sus padres lo comprometieron- dijo Yugi.

-Si, pero eso no es excusa para que bese a otra en público u--ú Humph...

-Si, si¿Rinoa, sabes de la Aldea Apache?

-Claro, tengo un mapa- dijo la chica sacando un viejo pergamino de su bolso.

-¡Excelente, vamos a la Aldea!- dijo Joey.

-Mmmm... ¡Ya se! Les diré una pista si me ayudan a poner celoso a Roy n--n

-¿Uh?

-Tu- dijo Rinoa señalando a Ryou- Tienes que fingir ser mi novio mientras estemos este pueblo, así lograre comprobar si Roy prefiere a esa vieja fea chiflada o a mi. o--ó

Ryou escupió su bebida.

-¿Por que yo?- dijo limpiándose con la manga de su camisa.

-Simple, a ti no te conoce, no importa que te odie n--n

-¬¬uuuU

-¿Me disculpas un momento n.n?- dijo Joey, Rinoa asintió y el rubio jaló a Ryou fuera del bar- ¡Tienes que aceptar! Ella nos dará una pista para llegar a la Aldea Apache si lo haces o.ó

-Pero no quiero T.T

-¡Vamos¡¿Que crees que diria Bakura si te viera dudar asi!

-Mmmmm... "¿QUEEE¿Fingir ser novio de esa loca? JAJAJA, eso tengo que verlo... estúpido hikari" creo que eso diría n-n

-u.ú sabes de que hablo, además¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? ñ.n

-Tal vez tengas razón u.u lo haré ¬¬ pero tu me debes un helado.

-Si

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Falta mucho?

-Nu se u---ú

-¿Y ahora --?

-¡QUE NO SE!

-Ya cállense de una vez ¬¬u- dijo Sano a sus compañeros. Wolt y Sophia estaban bastante adelante, mirándose furtivamente, aunque sus miradas nunca se cruzaron.

-Está bien- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Por cierto, este viaje está muy aburrido. Cantemos una canción n--n- dijo Yami, sus amigos le miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-¡Buena idea!- dijo Wolt alegremente.

-Juan Paco Pedro de la Mar, así me llamo yo, si salgo a pasear, me gritan al pasar el es Juan Paco Pedro de la Mar, lalalalalala- comenzó Wolt, pronto Yami, Sano y Bakura se unieron a la canción.

-...- Sophia sonrió alegremente, aunque sin poder cantar como ellos. Wolt le tomó la mano y siguió cantando.

-No puedo creer que estoy cantando sobre Juan Que-me importa-lo-demás ¬¬u

-¿Que sugieres ladroncito? ¬o¬

-Juguemos a las escondidas xD!

-No hay tiempo Bakura ¬¬u- dijo Sanosuke.

-Bu bu bu, pero cantamos como el baka no faraón dijo T.T

-Por mi está bien¿Tu que crees Sophia? n--n?- la chica de cabellos violetas asintió- Muy bien, Bakura cuenta.

-¡Hey! oOó

(Misao: xDDDuu Creo que después de eso no los usaré por unos capis n--ñUU)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rinoa arrastró a Ryou por la calle, buscando a Roy con la mirada. Nuestro querido albino suspiró.

-"Espero que sea celoso ¬o¬"- pensó molesto.

De repente, Rinoa se paró en seco y miró fijamente un cartel pegado en la pared. Ryou contemplo la imagen, era una chica de cabello anaranjado tomado en dos tomates, ojos grandes color verde claro. Guiñaba el ojo coquetamente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH¡¡ROY ESTÁ COMPROMETIDO CON UNA CRIMINAL!- gritó Rinoa.

-"Riza J. Hawkeye, La Serpiente de fuego cambiante: viva o muerta. Recompensa: 1.000.000.000"- leyó Ryou- ¿Recompensa? Já¡Debemos capturarla Rinoa, seremos ricos nOn!

-No u.ú yo quiero que Roy se de cuenta ¬¬

-¿Es muy bobo y cree que toodos tienen algo bueno?

-Si u.uU

-Este será un laaaargo día u.úUUU

Los dos siguieron su camino, Joey y Yugi los espiaban de lejos, en caso de que hubiera problemas.

-Cosa que espero nn

-Joey T.T

-xb

Ryou y Rinoa se detuvieron junto a una heladería, cuando vieron al chico de cabello rojo intenso y brillantes ojos azules, vestía una camisa sin mangas azul y pantalones negros, llevaba una cinta en la cabeza azul marino con grabados dorados.

La chica esperó que Roy se fijara en ella para sujetar a Ryou y besarlo. Ryou abrió los ojos como platos, a Roy se quedó con la boca abierta, como si fuera a hablar sin emitir sonido. Joey rió ligeramente.

-¿Uh¿Que pasa cariño?- dijo Riza colgándose del hombro de Roy, este seguía mirando a Rinoa con ganas de morir.

Rinoa se separó de Ryou quién estaba petrificado, la chica miró de reojo a Roy y reprimió una risa al verlo en ese estado.

-¬¬ humph... Roy¿No estás... celoso, cierto?- dijo Riza.

-... ¡TUU, SI TU, EL DESCOLORIDO!- dijo Roy apartando a Riza- ¡PELEA CONMIGO, NADIE BESA A MI RINOA Y SE SALE CON LA SUYA!

-"Ella fue quién me beso -.-U"

-¬O¬

-Oh chicos, no tienen que pelear por mi- dijo Rinoa. Roy la miró con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

-Claro que si ò.ó

-¡Roy, yo soy tu prometida. No ella! o.ó

-Tu no me gustas Riza ¬¬ solo estoy contigo porque mi padre me obliga u.ú

-oOo

Rinoa miró burlonamente a Riza, esta se abalanzó sobre ella y ambos cayeron rodando.

-¡Pelea! o.ó

-Pero... yo no quiero n.ñU...

-¡AAH¿Acaso eres... gay? O.O?

-¡NOOO, QUE DEMONIOS... CLARO QUE NO!

-ENTÓNCES PELEA O.ó!- dijo Roy desenfundando su espada, atacó a Ryou verticalmente. Éste lo esquivo lanzándose a un lado.

-"Veamos... veamos... ¿Que dijo Kain-sensei que debía hacer en estos casos?"- pensó Ryou.

Flash Back+

-¡Cortate el cabello, pareces una niña o-ó!

fin de Flash Back+

-"Creo que eso no era -.-U"- Ryou dio un salto y se paró sobre la espada de Roy, ahí le dio un patada en el rostro.

-Ay...- Roy se sobó la mejilla y se puso de pie- ¡No te quedaras con Rinoa o.ó!

-No me interesa quedarme con ella -.-u

-o-o ¿no?

-No nn Es toda tuya xD

-o/óU

-xDD

-¡Tarada!- grito Rinoa dándole un puñetazo.

-¡Fea!- respondió Riza empujándola.

-¡Teñida!

-¡Pasada de moda!

-¡Ratera!

-¡Vieja!

-¡Gorda!

-¡Vaca echada!

-¡Hija de papaya!

-¿QUE ME DIJISTE!

-¡LO QUE OISTE TARUPEDA!

-¿Que es eso?

-Mezcla de tarada y estúpida ¬¬

-¬x¬

Ambas se pusieron de pie, encarando a la otra (Misao: con cámara tipo el viejo Oeste xD)

-¡Link, cóncedeme tu alma, fusión a mi espada. Kenshin, concedeme tu alma fusión a la espada sin filo!- dijo Rinoa invocando dos de sus tres espíritus acompañantes. Un brillo verde envolvió a Link, de ojos azules como el cielo y largos mechones rubios. Vestía un simpático gorro verde y una túnica del mismo color, botas de cuero y pantalones blancos; y uno rojo al pelirrojo de característica cicatriz.

-Tsk, puedo jugar al mismo juego. ¡Dark, concédeme tu alma!- dijo Riza, junto a ella apareció un joven de cabello morado oscuro y ojos del mismo.

-Ñeee... ahora se pelean por mi x3- dijo Roy con una sonrisa..

-¬¬u

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Mmmmmmm… me estoy yendo demasiado a la comedia, pero está bien. En los próximos capítulo habrá mucha acción y drama- espero- así que es mejor aprovechar x3!. La aparición de Rinoa fue extraña, pero decidí que era mejor no poner demasiados personajes que le quiten protagonismo a Joey y los demás. ¡Rinoa besó a Ryou! xD! A que no se lo esperaban nn! Lamento si a algunos les molesta que este usando escenas tan…. Misaisticas (locas y algo extrañas x3UU) si me lo piden, lo corregiré n—n.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **

1. Muahaha, ya verás xD  
2. Joey vive la vida loca xD Esperando una buena pelea y queriendo patear a Seto nñU  
3. Supongo xD  
4. Quienes son "ellos dos" o-o? si son Wolt y Sophia, pues, no demasiado, hasta que lleguen a la Aldea Apache.

5. Sakura y Shaoran aparecerán a su debido tiempo, y quien sabe? Tal vez ponga un poco de SakuxShao, me he vuelto muy romántica en este fic xD  
6. Es una brillante idea -- Tal vez ponga a Sirius y a James, son geniales xD!

Muchas gracias por tu review, eres muy amable nOn. Espero que disfrutes este capi la mitad de lo que yo disfrute tu review n-n byes!

**Littleangel n.n: **Hola! Ñee… sip, pero cada una será respondida a su debido tiempo /música de suspenso/ Espero que sigas leyendo, me has dado apoyo desde el principio y te lo agradezco nn Byes!

**SakuriTah: **Hola! Estoy muy bien, gracias nOn. Jajaja, espero que disfrutaras andar de parranda compadre xD! Que bueno que el capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Nopes, pero sigue en proceso de reparación xD. Gracias por votar nn

_Seto: _u.ú humph….

_Misao: _Byes!

**IrIs-OdY: **Hola! nOn. Podría usar lo de ladrón endemoniado xDD. Sophia no se parece mucho a mi o.oU yo soy loca, alegre y…. topisima xDD; ella es callada, educada y bla bla bla xD. Wolt debiera probar suerte en Hollywood, quién sabe? Tal vez sea el nuevo Bratt Pitt peli-canario xD. Perdón, ando loca hoy xD! T.T snif, eres tan linda, una lectora fiel n.n GRACIAS!

_Yami: _Gracias Iris nOn

_Sano: _Orale, es la primera vez que me mandas un beso nOn (o no o—o?) Muchas gracias, se que soy brillante xDDuu

_Seto: _u/ú no soy lindo novio, lo de buen hermano ¬/¬u gracias…

_Bakura: _TOT IRIS! NO ME ODIES POR SE BONITO, yo te quero T.T mandame besos también xD!

_Misao: _n—n gracias por votar, eres genial, sigue asi xD! byes! n.nUU

**Windy: **Hola n.n con que amiga de kysmy, gracias por leer nOn. Puedes votar a los dos porque eres genial xD! Si, los 100 reviews me emocionaron mucho, pero todo eso es gracias a ustedes, los lectores, ustedes me hacen una buena escritora. Espero que sigas leyendo n.n Byes! Cuídate!

**Andrómeda black: **Hola! si, debemos hacer fiestas más seguido xDD! Wolt es muy lindo y tierno, me cae bien x3. No te encariñes mucho con Kai, Seto lo va a recontramatar xDDD por no hablar de Joey nñU. Los tres grupos se juntaran tarde o temprano, por ahora, cada uno vive la vida loca xD

_Yami: _Gracias por el beso Blacky n/n

_Seto: _u/ú _"me estoy haciendo endemoniadamente popular con las mujeres"_

_Bakura: _nOn gracias blacky-chan, uno para ti también n/n

_Misao: _Byes! nOn gracias por tu lindo review

**Katsuy Akano:**Ñeee… si no te gusta buscaré otro xD. Me alegra que te gustara el capi, si ese está entre los locos, este encabeza a la lista, no se como se me ocurren tantas cosas raras xD. De nada, si necesitas otro favor, avísame n.n. Si, Yami ganará lejos xD. Mmmm… bueno, si me acuerdo votaré n.n YamixYugi! n---n. Nos vemos! Byes! (pregunta: que significa Ja ne o—oU?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yami- 8**

**Bakura- 2**

**Seto- 4**

**Joey- 1**

**Sano- 2**

**Misao: **Asi termina la votación, con una arrazante victoria de parte de Yami, seguido inesperadamente por Seto n.n. Bien, como ganador, Yami tendrá su propio capi, siee nOn

**Joey: **Que nadie recuerda que soy el protagonista TOT!

**Misao: **cállate ¬¬ apareciste en este capi¿no?

**Joey: **lo protagonizo Ryou ¬¬ y personajes que a nadie le importan

**Bakura: **Al menos tu no apareces como un idiota, tu fic apesta Misao ¬o¬

**Misao:** TOT te acusaré con Iris, a ella no le gustara que me hables feo ¬x¬

**Bakura: **TTOTT no lo hagas! Asi nunca va a querer ser mi novia TxT

**/Aparece Seto con un delantal blanco y uno especie de pañito del mismo color en la cabeza/**

**Seto: **u/ú mi hermano me obligó a preparar galletas… y…. ¬¬ que más da, cómanselas o los obligo.

**Joey: **Galletas a lo ricachón engreído nOn **/agarra una galleta y se la come/** es… sabrosa oxo conocí el cielo…

**Yami: **No puede ser para tanto **/prueba una galleta/ **Reviví y morí de nuevo oxo esta galleta… ¡ES LA GALLETA SAGRADA DE LA EXQUISITEZ!

**/Los demás la prueban, una por una, las galletas se acaban/**

**Sano: **Miren, hay una migaja en su delantal!

**Todos: **DONDE! **/Se abalanzan sobre Seto/**

**Seto: **oOo

**Yugi: **este capi se acabo n.n

**Byes!  
Hasta la próxima!**

**Misao Q.Q.**


	22. Especial Yami

**Misao: **Hola! Bienvenidos al Especial de Yami x3! Este capítulo de hecho, no tiene nada que ver con los otros n—n, es un capítulo hecho especialmente por la encuesta de hace poco.

Espero que lo disfruten n/n:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola nn, mi nombre es Atemu, conocido por mis amigos como Yami. Actualmente soy el espíritu acompañante del shamán Yugi Moto¿Genial no?

Hace más de 5.000 años, salve al mundo de la devastación, por cierto, yo era el faraón.

... ... ... ... cri criii cri criii

¡Es cierto o.ó! Morí a los 17 años salvando el mundo, y mi alma fue sellada en un Rompecabezas Milenario, y... aquí estoy n.n

Pero mi vida no fue: "nacer - salvar el mundo - morir", nones, yo tenía aventuras como la de cualquier niño... bueno, casi.

ESPECIAL YAMI

-¿Estás seguro de esto Atem?- dijo Seth, de unos 12 años aproximadamente.

-Claro¿Cuando me he equivocado, eh?

-Mmm... La vez que intentaste fugarte de palacio cavando con una cuchara desde el patio. La vez que cambiaste la medicina de Yugi por licor y tuviste que llevarlo arrastras a su habitación porque comenzó a bailar sobre la mesa, también está la vez que intentaste quemar el cabe...

-Ok, ok, ya entendí ¬¬uu- respondió Atem- La tomaremos, nos vamos calladamente y nadie sale lastimado n.n

-Hn...- Seth no estaba seguro, pero una vez su primo estaba decidido a hacer algo, no se le podía convencer de lo contrario.

Yami empujó la puerta lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Contemplaron un poco la habitación, conocida como la habitación de Mana.

Atem, con la agilidad de un gato, buscó entre los cajones... ¡Victoria! Allí estaban...

-O/OuuU

-Vaaya, con que así es la ropa interior femenina x3- dijo Yami a Seth, quién contemplaba la prenda como si fuera algo de otra dimensión.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO!- gritó Mana al ver a ambos chicos con su ropa interior, Yami se lo paso a Seth.

-Él me obligo o.ö- dijo Yami y salió corriendo, dejando a un sonrojado Seth.

-Eh o/oU

Mana sacó su báculo dispuesta a atacar, Seth salió corriendo tras su primo.

-¡ESPÉRAME! TOT

-¡DETENGANSE, PAR DE PERVERTIDOS!- grito Mana a ambos muchachos.

-¡Es tu culpa Atem oOó!- grito Seth a su primo.

-Calla mejor corre x3- dijo Yami divertido, en eso, Seth tropezó.

Todo fue cámara lenta, Seth cayendo, Yami deteniéndose y volteándose. Mana lanzando una esfera de energía.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM (Misao: que mejor manera para describirlo xDD)

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!- exclamó Mahado tratando de apartar la nube de humo agitando la mano.

-#¬¬

-U

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Yugi?- dijo Yami entrando a la habitación de su hermano, sobre un escritorio de madera, estaba su hermano, sepultado en papiros viejos y murmurando cosas inteligibles.

-"Esparta y Atenas se unieron formando un gran milicia para vencer a..."

-¡Sorpresa! nOn- dijo Yami asustando a Yugi, quién dio un brinco y quedó sepultado entre los papiros que cayeron sobre él- o.öU

-¬o¬ ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo hermano!- se quejó Yugi, sacando su cabeza entre los pergaminos y papeles viejos.

-Jajaja, lo siento, es que te veías tan concentrado y todo... ¡Tenía que hacerlo x3!

-u.úU Y... ¿Necesitas algo?

-Mmmmmmmm... Si, en un par de días es mi cumpleaños y quería saber que me regalaras n.n

-Aja, pues... no te lo diré, es una sorpresa n--n

-Me fastidian las sorpresas ¬¬

-Descuida, esta te gustara n--n

-u.úU está bien... ¬o¬ ¡Pero si me regalas calcetines, juro que...!

-No son calcetines ñ-ñU

-¿Un caballo nuevo °---°?

-No u.úU

-¿Una escultura con mi bello rostro? xD

-¡No! Y no adivines ¬¬

-Ñaaa- de repente, Akunadin, tío de ambos entró a la habitación.

-Atemu, tienes una reunión con los enviados de Grecia- dijo el anciano solemne.

-Nu quiero ir T.T

-Atem, la coronación es en tres semanas, necesitas comenzar ya con tus relaciones públicas, además, ya le les dije que irías.

-Muy bien, muy bien, iré u.úU

-Tu también puedes venir, príncipe Yugi- dijo Akunadin y le revolvió el cabello a su sobrino- De seguro querrán conocer al futuro estratega de Egipto.

-n/n.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Rayos¿Que le puedo comprar a Yami?- murmuró Mahado buscando en el Mercado algo para Atem.

-¡Venga, venga, el mejor salmón de esta parte de Egipto- dijo un vendedor a Mahado y lo puso frente a sus narices- ¡El más fresco que hay señor!

-n.ñU no gracias...- dijo el Mahado.

-¬¬ usted se lo pierde¿Quién es un lindo salmón¿Quién es un lindo salmón n.n?- dijo el vendedor haciéndole cariños al pescado.

-O.OuuuuuU- Mahado no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir de ahí, corriendo, chocó con un extraño hombre- Lo siento, no me fije que... ¡Usted?

-...- era un hombre de cabello negro alborotado y oscuros ojos rojos, de piel tostada, mucho más alto que Mahado- Eres el mocoso que estaba en el palacio.

-El asesino del faraón Akununmkanon- murmuró Mahado, Rashef pasó a su lado sin inmutarse- ¡Detente!

-...

-En el nombre del faraón, yo te arresto- dijo el chico sacando un báculo alargado,

-Tsk...- el hombre desenfundó su espada y atacó a Mahado, quién bloqueó el veloz ataque con su báculo. Mahado iba a usar magia oscura, cuándo Rashef logró que lo soltara, una vez desarmado, le dió un rodillazo en el estómago.

Apenas consiente, sintió como Rashef lo sujetaba del cuello, alzándolo varios centímetros.

-Voy a matarte- dijo Rashef con voz neutra y acercó su espada al cuello de victima.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Bakura ha regresado!- gritó un guardia.

-Muahahaha¡Realmente creyeron que me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente?- gritó el albino.

-¿Tu otra vez Bakura? u.úU- dijo Yami fastidiado.

-Recordaste mi nombre nOn- dijo el albino alegremente- ¡Yo seré quien te venza, estúpido faraón ¬¬!

-Mira, estoy buscando a Mahado, tal vez si vuelves mañana, yo...

-¡No, quiero pelear hoy o.ó!

-Muy bien u.u ¡OBELISCO EL ATORMENTADOR!- la gran figura de Obelisc apareció tallada en piedra detrás de Atem- ¡Acaba con él!

-o.oU

El dios Egipcio salió de la tablilla de piedra y se manifestó frente al ladrón. Un brillo azulado apareció en su mano, y de un puñetazo le mando a volar.

-¡El gran Bakura ha sido vencido otra veeeeez!- grito Bakura volando por los aires.

-Ese idiota, nunca me dejara en paz ¬¬u- murmuró Yami- ¿En que estaba¡Cierto¡Mahado¡MAHADO¿Dónde estás?

-Fue a comprar algunas cosas al mercado- dijo Mana, sin retirar la vista de un viejo libro de magia.

-Ya veo¡Iré a buscarlo!

-¡Eso si que no!- dijo Seth, tenía un parche-curita en la mejilla y varios rasguños por la explosión de horas antes- ¡No puede ir solo al Mercado, es peligroso!

-Pues ven conmigo n.n

-¿Para que pase algo como lo de la mañana!- dijo Seth apuntándolo con el dedo acusador.

-Vamos, todo saldrá bien n.n

-Siempre dices eso u.ú

-Porfis... primito lindo pechocho, acompáñame- dijo con ojitos de cachorro.

-¡No me convencerás esta vez!

-¡Bien, en ese caso, le diré a tu padre que copiaste en el examen de sacerdote!

-¡NO COPIE O/ó!

-Claro que si ¬o¬

-¡No! >O ya te dije que se me cayó el lápiz, no lo hice para plajeare a Caleb...

-¬x¬ aún así no te resististe a echarle una ojeada...

-¡QUE NO!

-De seguro tu papá lo verá muy sospechoso si se entera ¬x¬

-¡Muy bien! u.ú iré contigo, ¬¬... no copie en el examen...

-Que si x3

-¬¬ no

-sip

-nop

-Sipis

-Nopes

-sipis

-¡INTENTO ESTUDIAR AQUI!- gritó Mana molesta.

-Lo sentimos Mana n-ñU

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ambos chicos, tras burlar a Shimon, se escabulleron junto a unos sirvientes. Ambos vestían capuchas desgastadas color marrón.

-Bien, encontramos a Mahado y nos vamos¿De acuerdo? He oido rumores muy extraños sobre esta ciudad ó.ò

-No me digas que el gran Seth tiene miedo xD!- dijo Yami.

-Eres insoportable u/ú

-Vamos, lo siento n.n Es que estoy de muy buen humor hoy nOn

-u.úU

-Bien, vamos nn

Pasaron los minutos, mas no encontraron a Mahado, por lo cual, decidieron preguntarle a un vendedor.

-¿Disculpe... ha visto a un chico de 17 años más o menos, cabello café algo largo y túnica de hechicero?

-Mmmm... Creo que si, paso por aquí hace un rato u.ú no quería salmón o--ó- dijo el vendedor- se fue por allá ¬¬uuuuuuuuuuU

Yami y Seth corrieron al lugar señalado, allí, Yami reconoció enseguida los ojos rojos junto a Mahado.

-Tu...

-El futuro faraón¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Rashef.

-¡Mahado!- dijo Seth y se arrodilló junto al hechicero caído- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Eres un maldito!- dijo Yami apretando los puños- ¡Primero mi padre y ahora esto, nunca te perdonare!

Antes de que el pequeño Yami se diera cuenta, Rashef lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia la pared, formando un grieta tras él.

-¡Atem!- gritó Seth, cuándo sintió el fornido brazo de Rashef alrededor de su cuello- Agh... ¡Suéltame!

-He esperado mucho esta batalla- dijo Rashef con una mueca- Y quiero que sea perfecta, Atemu, si quieres ver a este enano con vida, te espero a las 6.30 junto al Río.

-¡No soy enano!- dijo Seth forcejeando.

-¡No, espera!- grito Yami, pero Rashef desapareció- No puedo creer que secuestraron a Seth ó--ò x3 En otras circunstancias me reiria.

-Atemu-sama...- dijo Mahado entrecortadamente.

-¡Mahado¿Estás bien?- dijo ayudándole a ponerse de pie- Te ayudaré a ir a palacio.

-Perdone... no pude vencerlo...

-No hables, debes descansar ó-o

-...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡YAMI, YAMIIIITOOOOOO! nOn- gritó una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, a diferencia con las otras personas del palacio era su piel, más blanca que la de los demás.

-u.úU Michiru- La rubia se colgó del hombro de su prometido.

-¿Por que desapareciste¡No ves que me preocupo! ¬o¬ Bueno, no importa, porque eres muy, muy lindo nOn

-Michiru, este... tengo cosas que hacer, mi primo Seth, él...

-¡NO,NO,NO,NO¡Tu te quedas conmigo!

-Pero Michiru n.ñU

-¡NOOOO!

-¡MALDITA SEA!- grito Mana, que apareció junto a ellos- Tu, niña presumida, cállate. Tu, Yami¡EXPLICA COMO ES QUE MAHADO TERMINO EN ESE ESTADO, AHORA!

-Pues... al parecer tuvo una pelea con el tipo que secuestro a Seth, debo ir a pelear con él a las 6.30.

-Bien, te acompaño- Michiru hizo ademán de protestar- ¡Tu te callas o te como!

-oxoU

-¡Vamos Yami ¬x¬!

-Si n.ñUU

Mana y Atem se alejaron juntos dejando a una helada Michiru.

-Al menos el no me dijo nada feo TxT

-¡Por cierto!-Atemu se devolvió- Si muero, quiero que sepas que no te amo y no me agradas, de hecho, te detesto. n.n Ahora si, adiós!

-..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Seth estaba encadenado al pilar de la vieja casa en la que se encontraban. El chico forcejeo, pero no conseguía nada además de herir sus muñecas.

-No lograrás nada- dijo Rashef que estaba sentado apoyado en la pared.

-#¬¬ no significa que no lo deba intentar- dijo Seth.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo alzando los hombros- Y... ¿Cuál es tu conexión con el faraón? No me digas que eres su novio.

-¬/¬ ¿me viste cara de estar del otro lado? (Misao: osea que si le vio cara de gay xDDU).

-No se, solo decía- dijo Rashef despreocupado.

-Soy su primo u.ú

-Ya veo- dijo Rashef y vio que el sol comenzaba a ponerse- Es hora.

-¡Hey, no me vas a dejar aquí¿O si?- dijo Seth.

-Mmm... siee, estate quieto mientras masacro a tu primito- dijo con una mueca.

-¡Oh si, como órdenes! como si fuera a obedecerte ¬¬ (Misao: Yugi aprendió el sarcasmo de él xD).

-...- Rashef le dio un puñetazo a Seth, dejándolo inconsciente- Espera tranquilo ¬¬.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Estoy nervioso -.-...

-¿Que paso con el coraje del "gran faraón Atemu"!- dijo Mana.

-Se escondió, burlarme de Seth es lo que me da confianza xD y no me atrevo a burlarme de ti ¬¬uu Puedes matarme x--x

-Buena observación- dijo Mana y sonrió- Solo recuerda tus antiguas batallas.

-¿Como cuales¿Bakura? Le gano de un golpe, él no cuenta u.ú. ¿Seth? Es competitivo, pero nunca ha logrado vencerme u.u.

-Al parecer ya recuperaste la confianza- dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-n.n gracias.

Ante ellos apareció Rashef, sus ojos rojos resplandecían con la luz del atardecer, Mana sintió un escalofrió, realmente debía ser muy fuerte para haber vencido a Mahado.

-¿Donde está Seth!- dijo Atem.

-Está vivo, es lo único que necesitas saber- dijo Rashef- ¿Listo para morir como tu padre?

-Habla por ti mismo òOó- dijo Atem desenfundando su espada.

-...- Rashef desenfundo la suya, ambos se miraron un momento, examinándose.

Rashef atacó a Yami verticalmente, el chico, con agilidad, se movió a un lado y atacó a Rashef. De la nada, Rashef desenfundó otra espada con su mano libre y bloqueó el ataque de Yami.

-Eres bueno.

-Lo mismo digo- Yami sonrió satisfecho, amaba las peleas, y la idea de luchar con alguien fuerte lo emocionaba (Misao: eso me suena a Goku xD. Kai: Si, si, déjanos ver la pelea u.ú)

Ambos siguieron con su pelea, solo se oía el sonido de los metales chocando uno contra él otro. El sol terminó de ponerse, dejando ver la luna llena sobre las aguas del Nilo.

-¡Yami, Yami, eres el mejor, Yami, Yami, eres el campeón, si!- cantó Mana haciendo de porrista. Rashef detuvo la espada de Atem contra la suya y lo derribó de una patada.

-¿Que se siente estar a los pies de alguien de menos clase?- dijo Rashef, Yami iba a ponerse de pie, cuando Rashef piso la espalda del joven.

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó Mana lanzando una esfera de energía.

-Tu no te metas- dijo cortando la esfera con su espada y mirándola con sus fríos ojos rojos que resplandecían en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Mana paralizada.

Yami cogió su espada, que había soltado al ser derribado y atacó a Rachef, este la bloqueo con su espada.

-¿Algún otro truco?- dijo haciendo fuerza, debido a la posición incomoda en que estaba Yami, apenas podía detener la espada enemiga, una vez Rashef estaba cerca de Yami, le derribó de un puñetazo- Ja... jajajaja.

-¿De que te ríes?- dijo Yami ya de pie.

-Eres un buen contrincante, lo admito. Me gusta pelar contigo.

-...

-Pero, todo lo bueno tiene que acabarse, y esta batalla no es la excepción.

-¡Lo mismo digo niño ojitos-brillantes!- dijo Yami.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia adelante, sus espadas chocaron con fuerza, mas Rashef derribó a Yami y alzó la espada sobre su cabeza.

-"Es mi fin"- pensó Yami cerrando los ojos con fuerza, fue cuando una flecha pasó zumbando junto a su oreja- O.Ouu

-¡Yami!- dijo una voz lanzando una nueva flecha que cayó a los pies de Yami.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- dijo Rashef volteándose.

El joven- Vestía pantalones marrones, con un cinturón algo anaranjado en la cintura. Camisa marrón casi burdeo y una capa azul, llevaba un antifaz que tapaba sus ojos, un carcaj para sus flechas amarrado a su espalda y un par de guantes- dio un salto y cayó frente a Rashef.

-Soy el defensor del débil...

-¡Hey ¬¬!

-... Y el castigador del abusivo- continuo el chico- ¡Mi nombre es Yu... eeer... ¡El Mago Oscuro!

-o--Ou

-¿Uh?- antes de que se diera cuenta, Yami saltó a la espalda de Rashef y comenzó a golpearle la cabeza hasta dejarlo en el piso.

-Toma- dijo el Mago Oscuro entregándole una soga- La guardia real ya viene para ayudar con el resto.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-¿No lo sabes?

-Nop o-o

-¡Soy el Mago Oscuro!- dijo con una sonrisa, lanzó una bomba de humo y desapareció.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo Mana acercándose a Yami- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, ahora vamos por Seth n-n

Mana asintió.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Agh... ¿Que paso?- dijo Seth abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vio fué un par de ojos violetas, Seth lo derribó de un puñetazo- Aléjate de mi idiota ¬/¬

-ñee... ¡Te lo perdiste Seth¡Estaba luchando con el tipo que te secuestro cuando un especie de superhéroe rarito apareció y...! No hizo nada, pero fue genial nn

-¿De que demonios hablas? o.ö- dijo sentándose sobre la cama.

-¡Pues...!

-Faraón Atemu- se oyó la voz del Mago Oscuro en el marco de la ventana- Oí que pronto estarás de cumpleaños, ten.

Yami recibió el paquete lanzado por el misterioso "superhéroe" y lo abrió con rapidez.

-¡Es un... es un…¿Una capa? oxoU ¡Hey òOó!

-Adiosito nnU- El Mago Oscuro se lanzó por la ventana, Yami intentó alcanzarlo, pero había desaparecido.

-¿Quién demonios será? o.ó

-¿Hablas en serio¿Todavía no sabes quién es?- dijo Seth, que no tardó en descubrir la verdadera identidad del "Mago Oscuro".

-u.u nop¿Tu lo sabes? Dime oxo

-No ¬¬

-¿Por que? oOo

-Por que no se me viene en gana u.ú

-¡Vamos! O le pediré a Kisara que lo haga nn

-¡E...Espera un momento! o/o

-¡Dime ¬u¬!

-¡No ¬o¬!

-¡Kisara!

-¡KYAA! òOô!- desde la cama, Seth se abalanzó sobre Yami, ambos rodaron por el piso golpeándose.

-Maestro Seth¿Me llamo? n.n- dijo Kisara entrando a la habitación, cuando vio a Seth sobre Yami- o---o ¡TOT¡Nunca pensé que usted sería...AAAAAAAH!

Kisara sale corriendo de la habitación de Seth..

-¡Espera Kisara! u

-xD

---

Bien, fue una de mis singulares aventuras. Nunca supe quién era el Mago Oscuro u.u. Me case con Michiru, pero cuatro meses después, decidió dejarme por un Emperador Romano¿Como se llamaba? No lo recuerdo n.nU. No es que realmente lo lamente, de echo, fue un alivio xDU.

Yugi me regaló una espada de cumpleaños. Seth, libros de hechicería ¬¬, aburriiiidooo. Mana una amenaza n.nU, Mahado un libro sobre grandes aventureros nOn y mi tío... clases de aritmética u.ú se nota que es el papá de Seth ¬¬u

Rashef fue encarcelado, maldiciendo a nuestro extraño superhéroe, jeje.

---

-¡Estúpdio faraón, despierta de una vez!

-¿Uh¿Dijiste algo Bakura?

-Has estado perdido en tus pensamientos casi una hora, nos preocupaste ¬¬

-Oh, lo siento Bakura n--n

-Yo no me preocupe u.ú estúpido faraón cabeza-en pinchos.

-¿Que dijiste! o.ó

-¬¬ Estúpido faraón cabeza-en pinchos.

-¡te voy a golpear o.ó!

-¬¬ Inténtalo.

-Esos dos se llevan de maravilla¿No? nn- dijo Wolt.

-Si, ya lo creo- dijo Sano cruzando los brazos.

FIN ESPECIAL YAMI.

Está historia continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao:** ¿Yugi superhéroe¿Yami ladrón de ropa interior xD¿Seth secuestrado¿Mana psicópata? Vaya, estaba inspirada xDD. Éste capítulo me quedo algo… curioso, pero le tengo estima, ya que trata sobre la vida de Yami antes de salvar el mundo y todo eso. Como Seth ganó el segundo lugar en la encuesta, le puse un papel secundario, ya ven que sale más que Yugi x3.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Hola! Que bueno que lo consideres gracioso n.n. No te preocupes, pronto se encontrarán con sus espíritus, un shamán sin fantasma no tiene mucha gracia, ne¿Qué le pasara a Shizuka? Nadie lo sabe, muahaha xDu Espero que sigas leyendo y que hayas disfrutado el cap. Especial de Yami nOn. Byes! cuídate nn.

**Kibumi Wong: **Hola! Ya que te gusta mucho Yami, este capítulo va para ti y las demás fans del faraón nOn. Me alegra que te guste, eso me da muchos ánimos nn. Espero que sigas leyendo! Byes! nn suerte con la re-publicación de ti fic x3

**SakuriTah: **Hola¡Si, al parecer me ha ido bien con la comedia xD¡Que bueno que te guste! Ñee… yo estoy de vacaciones hasta el 16 (o 15, ya ni me acuerdo xD). Ojala estés bien niña n.n. ¿El sexto libro? Ya me lo leí, en dos días y una mañana xD nuevo record. Me alegro que tengas ideas para tu fic. Bueno, nos hablamos. Byes!.

**Katsuy Akano: **Hola! Pues, Kain le enseñó bastante, pero un día le comento sobre su cabello xD. El peinado de Yugi es genial xDu. ¡Que bueno que te quedes con el apodo x3! Puedes decirme Misa o Mi-chan nn. ¬¬ ¿Qué tienes contra mi monos inventados, eh? Me caen bien T.T. Con que eso significa Ja Ne o—O! genial xD. Bien, nos vemos Kat-chan xDu. Byes!

**Karina-chan: **Hola! Que bueno que te encantara n/n. Y que bueno que te gustara lo de las galletas xDuuu. En serio, me halaga mucho que te guste como escribo nOn.

_Yami: _gracias por los besos Kari-chan n/n Espero que disfrutes el especial! nOn

_Bakura_: u/ú

_Misao: _Byes! nOn cuídate

**IrIs-OdY: **Hola nn. Shizuka tiene su lado psicópata también xD. No se porque yo me imagino más sexy a Katsuya que a Joey xD es un lindo vaquero. Ñeee… Ryou es genial xDu Kain le decía que parece niña. Juan Paco Pedro de la Mar es muy pegajosal! xDD. Lo del flash back, mmm… lo pensare n-nU. Como siempre, me encanta que hables bien de cómo escribo! nOn es genial x3 en serio te lo agradezco mucho!

_Ryou y Joey: _nOn

_Bakura: _¬¬ juro por mi belleza que lograré ganarme ese beso!

_Misao: _Byes nOn gracias por la ayuda en el capi!.

**Andrómeda Black: **Ñee… son adorables, cierto? xD.

_Bakura: _Gracias por apoyarme siempre Blacky TOT

_Misao: _Las galletas de Seto son lo mejor xD

_Seto: _u/úUu gra…gracias

_Seto, Yam y Bakura: _gracias Blacky-chan n/n

_Misao: _Cuídate mucho!

**Kysmy:** Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capi. Bueno, acepto sugerencias para próximas canciones xD . Bueno, puedes secuestrarlo para el próximo capi xD ya que no aparecerá ninguno de los dos n.nU. Bueno, cuídate! Byes n--n

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Bien, y así acaba todo por hoy n.n

**Yami: **Nunca supe quién era ese misterioso superhéroe, pero juro por las arenas de Egipto que lo descubriré o.ó

**Misao:** vamos, es demasiado obvio n.ñU

**Seto: **Es cosa de mirar su cabello ¬¬

**Bakura: **Cállate y sigue cocinando ¬o¬

**Seto: **Te recuerdo que las galletas son para Moki, descolorido baka ¬O¬

**Mokuba: **No pelees o—o

**Seto:** oxoU bueno u.u…

**Bakura: **Muahaha, el gran Seto Kaiba no puede negarse a las peticiones de su hermano xD!

**Seto: **¬/¬

**Yami: **¬¬ Si no les importa, estoy en una dramatización. ¡JURO QUE SABRE QUIÉN ERES!

**Yugi: **soy yo nn.

**Yami: **¿Tu? No es por molestarte hikari pero… él es más alto n.ñ

**Yugi: **No soy bajito! TOT

**Yami: **No quise decir eso x---x eeeh…

**Yugi: **no importa n.n

**Yami: **¿En serio? °----°

**Misao: **Aaaaaw, Yugi es tan kawaii xD! **/acaricia la cabeza de Yugi/** Haz tu presentación de superhéroe¿shi? nxn

**Yugi: **bueno n/n **/lanza una bomba de humo, ante todos, aparece el Mago Oscuro, sobre un pilar/** ¡Soy el defensor del débil, él castigador del abusivo! **/Corografía a lo Power Ranger xD/ **¡Soy el Mago Oscuro! xD!

**Yami:** ¡AAAH¡Yugi es... Yugi… él!

**Misao: **Sip n.n

**Yami: **¡Él es un fan de ese superhéroe e hizo un cosplay xD! Yo me disfrazaré de Goku xD

**Todos: **/Caída estilo anime/

**Hasta la próxima  
Byes!**

**  
Misao Q.Q.**


	23. Las piezas se mueven

**Misao: **Vaya xDu Me tome mi tiempo con este capi n.nU realmente lo siento mucho! Podría estar aquí dándoles todo tipo de excusa, pero supongo que han esperado bastante para leer este capítulo n.n

Espero que lo disfruten¡Gracias por su apoyo! Principalmente tu Iris, me has ayudado mucho nn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un pequeño bosque en el norte de América...

Un chico de cabello castaño medita bajo una cascada, el agua cae con fuerza sobre sus hombros. Se ven gotas deslizarse por su piel, bronceada por el sol.

-"Ok... Fue MUY extraño que el helicóptero se detuviera en medio del mar. Bien, ser rescatados por una aldea perteneciente a la cultura tortuguesa fue más extraño. ¡Y MÁS EXTRAÑO FUE QUE VINIERA UN DINOSAURIO-TORTUGA GIGANTE Y FUERA VENCIDA POR UN FONTANERO GORDO! Bueno, debo calmar mis ideas... pero... ¡COMO DEMONIOS FUE QUE EL GRAN SETO KAIBA ACABO PERDIDO EN UN BOSQUE CON DOS IDIOTAS CON COMPLEJO DE MONO?".

-Mmmm... no se ve meditando o.ö- comentó Anzu al ver la enorme venita que sobresalía en la frente de su compañero.

-Ya déjalo, esta algo alterado n.n- dijo Malik.

-Nyee... Vamos a comer algo nOn- dijo Anzu.

-Si! nn

Ambos chicos prepararon una pequeña merienda junto al río. Anzu miró a su compañero oji-violeta un momento y pregunto:

-¿Por que quieres ser Shamán King?

-Quiero matar a alguien- dijo Malik, por un momento, Anzu vio que la mirada del oji-violeta se ensombreció.

-Eh...

-¡Anzu¡Malik! Ya es hora de continuar- dijo Seto, con una toalla en los hombros.

-¡Si!- dijo Malik parándose de un salto.

-Eh¡Esperen!- dijo Anzu recogiendo sus cosas, donde encontró una vieja carta.

_"Instrucciones para conquistar a Yugi Moto por Anzu Mazaki"_

-Vamos Anzu¿Que esperas o-o?

-Eeer, nada n/nU- dijo guardándola en el bolsillo- "Más tarde lo leeré n.nU"

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡Este es tu fin, hija de papaya!- dijo Rinoa lanzándose con ambas espadas alzadas.

-Te quiero ver intentarlo- dijo Riza, una vez Rinoa estaba lista para darle un golpe, se agachó y lanzó un golpe rápido al estómago de la Rinoa.

Rinoa, con un movimiento rápido, se movió hacia atrás y giró su espada para golpearla con el mango de esta.

Riza cayó al piso, Rinoa iba atacarla verticalmente, cuando la peli-naranja se abalanzó sobre ella, tomándola de las rodillas y haciéndole caer.

Ambas rodaron por le piso golpeándose, hasta que Rinoa estaba sobre ella dándole puñetazos en la cara.

-¡Tu puedes Rinoa!- gritó Ryou.

La chica volteó la mirada ligeramente. Riza aprovechó esto y la apartó de ella de un empujón, se puso de pie con velocidad.

-¡Nunca me vencerás!- dijo Riza, con la agilidad que su posesión de almas le proporcionaba, golpeó a la recién levantada Rinoa, esta se mantuvo firme y dio un giro para golpearla con la espada de Link.

Riza dio un salto hacia atrás y de su mano apareció un gran martillo, creado por una posición de objetos.

-¡Deténganse!- una gran ventisca separó a ambas jóvenes con violencia, los presentes se voltearon, encontrando a un niño de no más de 10 años.

Tenía el cabello rojo, tomado en una coleta, ojos oscuros, usaba unos pequeños lentes. Poseía un báculo de gran tamaño con un especie de vendajes.

-Como examinador del Torneo, debo pedirles que no peleen si no es una batalla oficial, ya que las personas de la villa se podrían ver afectadas y...

Rinoa y Riza observaron al niño un momento y luego se miraron.

-¡ES TAN ADORAAAAAABLEE!- Rinoa y Riza se abalanzaron sobre el chico.

-x/x

Roy cruzó los brazos y soltó un bufido. Ryou sudó una gotita mientras que Yugi y Joey se miraron desconcertados "¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?".

-¿Como te llamas niño n.n?

-¿Tienes novia pequeño?

-¿Cuantos años tienes? n.n

-o.o me llamo Negi Springfield, tengo 10 años y... aún soy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas n/n- dijo rascándose la cabeza- Bueno o-o Participante n° 87, Rinoa Leonheart y participante n° 404, Riza J. Hawkeye, debo pedirles que no peleen n--n.

-¡Es muy lindo!- dijo nuevamente Riza.

-Ya dejen respirar al niño o-ó- dijo Joey apartando a las jóvenes antes de que asfixiaran a Negi.

-Disculpe Negi-san- dijo Yugi- ¿Usted es un examinador del Torneo, no es asi?

-Pues si- dijo asintiendo animadamente.

-Vaya nOo eso es sorprendente pequeño- dijo Joey revolviéndole el cabello a Negi.

-Y... ¿Tu debes saber donde esta la Aldea Apache, no?- dijo Ryou.

-Pues... si o-o

Ryou, Joey y Yugi se miraron un momento.

-¡Atrápenlo!

---

-¡AAAAH! Por favor déjenme TT--TT

-n.n tu nos llevarás a la Aldea Apache nOn.

-Pero T.T eso no está bien.

-Mira chico, piensa que apoyas a una buena causa- dijo Joey, quién llevaba a Negi amarrado en el hombro.

-Me pregunto si todo irá bien entre Riza y Rinoa, se que hicieron las paces pero...

/Flash Back/

_-Creo que no podemos pelear si un examinador del Torneo de los Shamanes nos pide que no lo hagamos u.u- dijo Rinoa._

_-Tienes razón, de todas formas, yo tengo la ventaja, ya que Roy está comprometido conmigo n---n_

_-Jé, yo arreglaré eso¡Al ganar el Torneo de los Shamanes anularé ese compromiso!- dijo Rinoa._

_-o.ó no si te venzo antes._

_-Chicas, no empiecen n--nu- dijo Roy._

_-Bien, nos vemos en el Torneo- dijo Rinoa tendiéndole la mano a Riza._

_-Tsk, más te vale no ser derrotada antes de nuestro encuentro_

/Fin de Flash Back/

-Rinoa nos dio una pista muy extraña- dijo Ryou pensativo.

-"La Aldea del Torneo se encuentra junto a la gran puerta al mundo de los espíritus"- recitó Yugi.

-Tal vez está junto a una vieja casa embrujada llena de espíritus O.o.

-No lo creo... ¿Pero que importa!- dijo Joey- Ahora que nos acompaña Negi no necesitamos pistas raritas xD!

El mencionado sudó una gotita.

-Por cierto- dijo Negi- ¿Por que quieren convertirse en shamán king?

-Yo para curarle la vista a mi hermana n-n

-Para encontrar a mi padre n.n- Negi abrió la boca para decir algo, mas no lo hizo.

-Yo para comer todas las hamburguesas que quiera nOn.

-- caída estilo anime --

-Y se supone que tu eres el serio Yug- dijo Joey haciéndole coscorrones a su compañero.

ºººººººººººººººº

-Ya llegamos- dijo Wolt señalando el camino, a lo lejos se veia una gigantesca puerta de colores blancos y dorados, a sus pies se encontraba una pequeña aldea.

-¿Esa es? Oo

-Me pregunto porque es tan difícil llegar, si con esa puertota no pasa desapercibida ó.o- dijo Bakura.

-Es sencillo n-n esa puerta solo puede ser vista por shamanes, y esta rodeada por un enorme desierto xDu

-Buen punto u.u- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Por fin me reencontraré con mi aibou! nOn

-¡Por fin podré molestar a mi hikari! nOn

-Por fin podré... eh... Mmmm... Ver al niño-perro n.nU

-Aquí nos separamos chicos- dijo Wolt- Les deseo suerte.

-A ti también niño- dijo Sano.

-Nos veremos pronto.

-Suerte con "tu-ya-sabes-que"- dijo Bakura riendo. Los tres espíritus acompañantes dejaron solos a la pareja.

-Sophi...

-¿Mmm?

-Hay algo que debo decirte- dijo sonrojado- ¿Me acompañas a la heladería?

Sophia asintió, y el rubio la llevo de la mano.

--

-Jiijiji, primera fase del plan conquista n.n

-Jamás pensé que viviría el día en que "Bakura el ladrón" diera consejos amorosos xD.

-Que sea ladrón y malvado no significa que nunca haya tenido una vida amorosa u/ú

Sano y Yami se miraron y estallaron en risas.

-¬/¬!

ºººººººººººººººº

-¿Que hay en esta habitación Señor Moto?- dijo Rebecca viendo los alrededores. Las paredes y casi todo en ella estaba cubierta de pergaminos con el dibujo de la estrella de cinco picos.

-En esta habitación se encontraba sellado Katsuya hace muchos años- dijo el abuelo- Todos estos pergaminos son un sello para proteger los poderes de Katsuya que se encuentran ahí- dijo señalando un libro muy grueso en un pequeño altar- Allí se encuentran los conocimientos que ayudarán a Yugi y a Joey Wheleer a vencer a Katsuya.

-Así que debo llevarselo¿Correcto?- dijo Rebecca acercándose al libro.

-Si, mas el sello no- Rebecca retiró el pergamino- OOUUUUUUuuu no...

Dos figuras gigantescas aparecieron del libro.

-Demonios, son Zenki y Goki, sirvientes de Hao, digo Katsuya o.ó- dijo el señor Moto.

Los dos demonios se acercaron a Rebecca, amenazantes.

-¡Rebecca!- dijo Hitomi, lanzando un gran rosario a Rebecca, este lo tomó.

-El rosario de los 1.080- murmuró, un puñetazo del demonio rojo, Zenki, la hizo reaccionar. La rubia dio un salto hacia atrás y tomó el rosario con ambas manos.

Ante la vista de los presentes, Rebecca selló a ambos demonios, convirtiéndose en una pequeña figura de papel quemado con algo escrito.

-OOu es muy fuerte...

-Señora Moto- dijo Rebecca entregándole el rosario.

-Este fue el arma que selló a Katsuya hace miles de años. Lleva siglos volviendo a armarse para este momento- dijo Hitomi sonriendo- Debes ayudar a Yugi.

Rebecca sonrió. De repente sintió una presencia y lanzó una piedra a la entrada.

-Auch!- se quejó Vivian- Pudiste ser más amable.

-Y tu menos entrometida ¬o¬

-Boba.

-Tonta.

-Fea.

-¡Niñas!- dijo Hitomi y ambas dejaron de insultarse. Hitomi suspiró- Ambas deben viajar a América para entregarle la Bitácora Mágica a Yugi y los demás.

-¿Ambas!- dijo Rebecca.

-Si, ambas, es mejor que estén juntas en caso de algún problema.

-Kami TOT ¿Por queeeee!- dijo Rebecca, Vivian le sacó la lengua.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, el lindo Yugi nos espera nOn- dijo Vivian animadamente, claro, no le agradaba la idea de ir con esa tonta, pero al menos tendría una nueva oportunidad para conquistar a Yugi nn

ºººººººººººººººº

-Amo Katsuya... Está sangrando- dijo Kai.

El rubio tenía una gran herida en la frente, la sangre cruzaba entre sus ojos mientras Katsuya sonreía.

-No es nada, al parecer alguien ha vencido a unos sirvientes- dijo Katsuya- No pensé que hubiera alguien tan fuerte- dijo relamiéndose.

-...

-Katsuy... Hermano- dijo Shizuka entrando a la habitación- Lo he decidido.

-Muy bien- dijo poniéndose de mi pie.

-Desde ahora pertenezco a los seguidores de Katsuya.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Mmm… este capítulo… bueno, es muy raro xDu. Shizuka se volvió mala o.o! y logré meter al protagonista de Magíster Negi Magi en el fic xDu es muy lindo oxo. La aparición de la misteriosa carta es para revivir los intentos de Anzu por juntar a Yugi y a Rebecca¿Quién sabe? u.u. No se si ustedes lo sabían, pero ya jamás había visto Shaman King completa, por fin la están dando de nuevo así que tengo con que orientarme un poco n.nU

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Estrella de Kaleido: **La risa de mi público es lo que más me anima n.n. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el especial de Yami, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo xD. Cuídate mucho y gracias por seguir leyendo nOn Bye!

**Katsuy Akano: **Hola! n.n sip, a Yami se le safo un tornillo, pero es genial xDu. Tal vez tienes razón, pero no me resistí a escribir ese especial xDu. Que bueno que les divirtiera n.n. Muchos abrazos para ti y para Angi nOn. Prometo dejarles un review por ahí n—un gracias por leer, bye y… Ja Ne nOn

**Andrómeda black: **Hola! Yami es algo despistado, pero adorable a fin de cuentas xDu. A Seto le ven cara del otro lado xDu

_Seto: _¬/¬U

_Bakura: _u.u mm… galletas para mi estúpido hikari o-o?

_Ryou: _NOO TOT… o.o este n.nU no tienes porque molestarte.

_Bakura: _Ya te dije que el incendio en la cocina fue solo un accidente u.ú. Muchas gracias por tu beso Blacky, aquí es bien recibido xDu

_Yami: _n/n gracias

_Seto: _No soy tierno u/u pero lo acepto ¬/¬U

_Misao: _Cuídate y vive la vida loca, jiji n.n Byes!

**Kibumi Wong: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review n—n que bueno que te diera risa xDu. No he podido dejarte reviews porque apenas me meto al computador, pero prometo dejarte uno pronto nOn. Byes! No te desanimes nunca!

**IrIs-OdY: **Hola! Como amo tus reviews, realmente n.n… No sabes la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pongo cuando los leo xDu. Muchas gracias por siempre darme tu apoyo, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo nOn. ¿Te gusta el yaoi SethxAtemu? A mi también me quedo gustando, en una de esas escribo uno xDu.

_Bakura: _Si no fuera porque soy el gran Bakura me hubiera resignado, pero como si lo soy, no me rendiré hasta que me mandes uno de tus besos o.ó!

_Seto: _Alguien que ve como sufro! (xD) T.T gracias por el beso… supongo.

_Misao: _Cuidate mucho! Y actualiza de una vez xDu.

**Sakurita-Q: **Hola ne-san! nOn No sabes cuanto te extraño Saku, de hecho, ahora estoy rayada con el CherryxKai, escribí un songfic de ellos, cuando te vea te lo mando n.n. Que bueno que te guste el fic nOn de ti, es un honor, gracias. Cuídate mucho ne-san, y lee pronto el especial xD te gustará. Byes!

**SakuriTah: **Hola! Cómo estás? n.n Espero que te guste este capi, sip, han pasado demasiadas cosas y no hemos podido hablar mucho n.nU. Espero que te vaya muy bien y que sigas con tu fic nOn byes!

**Hisao no Hikari: **Hola! n.nU veo que no te agrado Michiru n.nU podemos formar un clun anti-Michiru xDu. Que bueno que te rieras, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que eso nOn.

_Bakura: _T.T pues tu eres…. Eres… mala TOT

_Seto: _oó secuestrar a mi hermano! ¬¬ te daré todas las galletas que quieras, pero no lo metas en esto o.ó

_Yami: _u.u no me quiere ToT Nayuki o-ó aunque seas una sirvienta o lo que sea, no debes perder el optimismo, además, créeme, los faraones o reyes siempre se fijan en las sirvientes, solo mira en las películas I

_Misao: _Que bueno que te encantara el cap, muchas gracias Karina-chan nOn tu review fue genial xDU Byes!

**Kysmy: **Hola Kysmy! Tuve que usar a Sano y a Yami, pero te los presto siempre que quieras xDu. Te mandaré una caja de galletas xD.

_Yami: _No soy pervertido n.n solo tenía curiosidad por lo desconocido ¬u¬

_Misao: _¬¬U n.n Cuídate mucho! Bye!

**saQha: **Según recuerdo, te respondí hace tiempo n.n Pero aún así, aprovecharé esto para agradecerte y pedirte que sigas leyendo n.n. Conozco tu fic de South Park, trataré de dejarte algún review por ahí nn Byes!

**Ookami no Mika: **Que bueno que te gustara el fic nOn espero que sigas disfrutándolo n.n gracias por leer. Byes!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Y así termina el capítulo de hoy.

**Yami: **Las galletas de Seto se industrializaron o.öU mira, ahí está el comercial **/apunta una T.V./**

--- **aparece Seto muy serio, la cámara lo enfoca a los ojos **---

**Seto: ¬¬ cómprenlas**

--- **Sale una canción de fondo y termina xD** ---

**Misao: **n.nUU

**Bakura: **Y ahora Kaiba es mucho más asquerosamente rico ¬¬

**Malik: **Estás celoso xDu

**Bakura: **Cállate ¬¬

**Misao: **calma niños, calma -.- Bueno, yo ya me voy, debo ir a estudiar como negra otra vez.

**/Malik y Bakura siguen peleando, en eso, Yami se aburre y se une a la pelea/**

**Yugi: **Los detenemos?

**Joey: **Espera un momento, aposté 5.000 a Malik o.ó Vamos, golpeálo!

**Yugi: **n.nUU

**Hasta la próxima**

**Byes!**

**Misao Q.Q.**

Cortesia de Saku ... que subio este capitulo :)


	24. Llegamos a la Aldea Apache

**Misao: **Hooolaaa! Realmente siento mucho demorar tanto en actualizar, les debo infinitas disculpas + 1 T.T gomeeen!El colegio me ha tenido muy ocupada, además de la visita de mi hermano mayor de U.S.A. y muchas cosas más -.-U

Espero que este capitulo valga la larga espera.

Gracias a aquellos que leen y leyeron este fic. Principalmente a Alejandra, gracias!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami, Bakura y Sanosuke han llegado a la Aldea Apache, separándose de Sophia y Wolt. Negi Sprienfield guia a Yugi y compañía a la Aldea, mientras que Rebecca y Vivian deberán llevar la Bitacora Magica a Yugi.

¿Shizuka se ha unido a Katsuya...?

-¡DAAAANY TTOTT!

En un viejo restaurante, dos chicos y una chica estaban tomando descanso en una vieja mesa cerca de una televición.

-¡Snif... Anzu, pobre Dany, no debió morir así!- dijo Malik angustiado- Pearl Harbor es la mejor película que he visto T.T ¡Malditos japoneses!

-¬¬u Malik, Nosotros somos japoneses- dijo Seto dejando el viejo diario que estaba leyendo a un lado.

-Ehm... je-je-je n.nU apóyame Anzu... ¿Anzu?- repitió Malik mas la chica estaba concentrada leyendo una hoja de papel- ¿Que tienes ahí?

El albino, tomo de improviso la carta, haciendo reaccionar a la castaña.

-¡HEY¡Devuélveme eso!- dijo molesta, tratando de quitársela.

-¡Vamos, solo quiero echarle una ojeada!- dijo riendo, Anzu le comenzó a tirar del pelo- ¡AUCH, suéltame loca!

-Cuando dejes mi carta- dijo molesta, ambos chicos se pelearon, hasta que la carta salió volando, cayendo justo en las manos de Seto Kaiba, quien alzó una ceja al ver el título.

-"_Instrucciones para conquistar a Yugi Moto por Anzu Mazaki:_

1_. Primero, y más importante: Nunca le digas que es muy lindo o adorable, las chicas son lindas, los afeminados son lindos, los peluches son lindos, los chicos no. Si quieres referirte a un chico debes hablar de "apuesto" o "sexy"._

-"Supongo que tiene razón -.-u"

2_. Yugi es un caso muy especial, ofrécele ayuda siempre que puedas y trata bien a sus amistades._

3. _Comienza a ganarte su corazón de a poco con gestos cariñosos y lindas miradas. Si vienes, lo besas y lo manoseas de una, espantarás al pobre_ _u.ú"_

4. _Escoge ropa que..._

Seto dejo la carta a un lado y Anzu se la arrebató de la mano

-¬x¬ son unos metiches...

-Vamos Anzu-chan, no seas tan enojona- dijo Malik sonriendo- ¿Si te invito una paleta me disculpas?

-¬¬ que sean dos.

-Hecho nn

Kaiba apoyó la cabeza en una mano y miró por la ventana, realmente estaba algo aburrido de todo esto, ya habían llegado a la Aldea Apache, mas no se habían dado señas de que el Torneo se fuera a efectuar.

-¿Seto-sama?

-¿Mmmm¿Que pasa Kisara?- dijo el chico sin mirar a su espíritu acompañante.

-Siento molestarlo, pero creo haber visto al joven pelirrojo que se llevo a Shizuka-san.

-¡QUEE?

ºººººººººººººººº

-Así que... debemos seguir ese camino y llegaremos a la Aldea Apache- dijo Joey alzando una ceja.

-Sip.

-¿Seguro?

-Sip ¬¬u

-... ¿Estás...

-¡Que si!- dijo Negi, Ryou y Yugi negaron con la cabeza.

Después de unas cuantas horas de caminata, se habían adentrado en un bosque de árboles rojizos y naranjas, brillantes por la luz del sol. Una vez habían llegado a los más profundo del bosque habían encontrado un camino de piedra color amarillo (¿A que me recuerda xDu?)

-"Me pregunto si los organizadores del Torneo no serán medios ¬¬u..."

-¡BIEN, el último que llega es novio de Bakura xD!- dijo Joey corriendo, Yugi rió y lo siguió tras un Ryou fastidiado.

Negi miró a los chicos irse y dejó salir un suspiro.

-nn les deseo suerte- dijo, pero al estar por irse, llegó Yugi. El pequeño tricolor se apoyó en sus rodillas y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Muchísimas gracias Negi-san- dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-n/n No es nada, que va- dijo riendo nervioso- En dos días más llegaré allá, por deberes y esas cosas. ¡Prométeme que harán lo mejor y llegaran a las finales!

-¡Claro!- dijo alzando el pulgar en forma de victoria- Bueno, debo alcanzar a Ryou y a Joey¡Adiós!

-Cuidate nn- dijo mientras Yugi se perdia en la distancia.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si no es nada más y nada menos que Negi Springfield- dijo una voz, Negi sujetó con fuerza su báculo.

-Katsuya...- dijo en un hilo de voz al ver la figura del rubio aparecer de entre los árboles.

-En otras circunstancias te agradecería el que les mostraras el camino- dijo cruzando los brazos- Pero lo hiciste antes de tiempo, que mal...

-¡Como examinador del Torneo, es mi deber impedir que cumplas tus objetivos!- dijo liberando su báculo de los vendajes y alzándolo frente al rubio.

-Es una lastima... ¡Shizuka!- dijo llamando a la pelirroja, esta salió tras Katsuya, vistiendo un pantalón corto color negro hasta un poco después de las rodillas, una top blanco, muñequeras negras y zapatillas de un color amarillo y goma negro.

-Yo me encargo- dijo sacando una pistola plateada con grabados dorados.

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡América, la tierra de las oportunidades! Drogas, sexo and rock and roll x3!- dijo Vivian saltando apenas salieron del avión.

Rebecca trataba de mantenerse apartada de la joven.

-Bien, lo primero es encontrar a Yugi y a los demás- dijo Rebecca pensativa- Usaré mi laptop para encontrarlos, Vivian.

-¿Siee?

-No hagas nada estúpido mientras busco ¬¬u- dijo sacando de su mochila una computadora y sentándose en un café cercano.

-Si, si ¬¬u...- Vivian cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y buscó con que entretenerse- "Busquemos a algún chico apuesto n.n, veaamos..."

Vivian busco con la mirada algún chico interesante.

ºººººººººººººººº

Al salir del bosque una gran puerta de haces de luz se extendió frente a ellos. Las luces doradas y blancas resplandecían como el sol.

-Al parecer es...

-Sip, aquí es- dijo Ryou.

-Desde aquí las cosas se pondrán más difíciles- dijo Yugi y miró a sus amigos- Pero al menos, estamos juntos en esto.

Ryou y Joey asintieron con una sonrisa, Yugi miró la gran puerta y respiró profundo.

Loa tres dieron un paso al frente y todo se volvió negro.

-----

Joey abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Donde... estoy?- dijo examinando el lugar, era una pequeña choza, él estaba sobre una pequeña cama hecha de paja- ¿Yugi¿Ryou?

Mas nadie respondió, estaba completamente solo. Joey se levantó de un salto y salió de la choza.

-¡YUGI!- gritó Joey buscando por las calles, pero todas estaban desiertas- ¡RYOU!

De repente, el rubio tropezó, golpeándose de lleno en la cara.

-Ay, ay, ay- se quejó el rubio- ¿Quién demonios deja un...¿uh?.

Joey tomó el objeto con el que tropezó en sus manos, era una pequeña pirámide dorada.

-El Rompecabezas del Milenio- dijo Joey exaltado- "Yugi nunca se separa de él..." Rayos!

El chico corrió buscando a sus amigos, hasta que se halló a si mismo fuera de la villa, fue cuando lo vio, Ryou y Yugi inconscientes, apoyados en el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Muchachos!- dijo Joey, cuando de repente un rayo plateado le golpeó, lanzándolo con fuerza al piso- Auch... Hoy no es mi día... ¿Pero que...?

-Nos volvemos a ver Joey Wheleer- dijo una mujer frente a él, tenía largo cabello dorado y ojos escarlata.

-¿Mai?- dijo Joey sentándose, a la vez que se frotaba la cabeza- ¡Por que me atacaste así?

-No puedo dejar que llegues a la Aldea Apache, lo siento- dijo Mai con una espada en mano.

-¡Pero por que?- dijo Joey poniéndose de pie- Eres una examinadora, pensé que querías que me convirtiera en Shaman King.

-Las cosas cambiaron- dijo alzándo su espada frente al rubio- Tendrás que retirarte.

-¡Nunca!- dijo Joey.

-No me obligues a lastimarte.

-No me importa- dijo con sonrisa, mientras cruzaba los brazos tras la cabeza.

-¡Eres un testarudo!- dijo clavando su espada en el piso, y varias serpientes de luz chocaron contra el rubio, golpeándole el estómago al rubio- Ríndete...

-No quiero- dijo sujetándose el estómago- Sería tonto que me retirara a estas alturas¿ne?

-¡Baka!- dijo atacando nuevamente, dejando a Joey nuevamente en el piso- Eres demasiado débil, Katsuya te matará si sigues adelante.

-¿Katsuya?- repitió Joey en el piso- ¡Yo seré quién lo venza! No le perdonaré que lastimara a Yugi.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Mai acercándose a él- ¿Tan poco valoras tu vida?

-¿Tanto me subestimas?- dijo poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la sangre del labio con la manga. Mai se sonrojo.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No te subestimo, pero...- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al sentir la mano de Joey sobre su hombro.

-Me volveré Shaman King, derrotaré a Katsuya y a sus matones y le devolveré la vista a mi hermana. Lo prometo- dijo Joey alejándose de la chica.

-Idiota u/ú...- dijo derribándolo de un puñetazo.

------

-Mmm... Tengo que dejar de despertar así...- dijo Joey abriendo los ojos, fué cuando vió un rostro conocido- ¿Sanosuke?

-¡JOEEY TTOTT! Me preocupaste mucho- dijo Sano abrazándose a él, aunque no pudiera tocarlo.

-oO ¿uhh?

-OK eso JAMÁS paso ¬/¬- dijo Sanosuke separándose de Joey, este sonrió.

-Jaja, de acuerdo- dijo a la vez que miraba el lugar con curiosidad- ¿Y... donde estamos¿Y los demás¿¡Están bien?

-Tranquilo, Yugi y Ryou están comiendo en algún restaurante por ahí¿Y como que "donde estamos"¡Estamos en la Aldea Apache, Joey!

... silencio...

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro- dijo cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

-No me estás tomando el pelo ¬¬

-¬¬uuU no.

-¡Suficiente para mí nOn!- grito saliendo del lugar disparado, la luz del sol le cegó momentáneamente, pero pudo verlo, estaba en una gran aldea, casi una ciudad. Con restaurantes y tiendas de grandes letreros, se veía que aún estaban en el desierto ya que todo el suelo estaba bañado en arena.

-¡Joey, hasta que despiertas!- gritó Ryou desde una tienda, atrayendo la atención del rubio.

El chico sonrió y corrió hacia sus amigos, curiosamente, Bakura estaba abrazado a su shaman.

-¡Estúpido Hikariiiii!

-¿Que le paso a este?- dijo Joey alzando una ceja, Sano suspiró.

-Al parecer el gran ladrón Bakura quiere muuuucho a su hikari- dijo Sano riendo.

-Al menos no soy tan emotivo como el estúpido faraón u.úu- dijo Bakura defendiéndose.

-¿Que insinuas, ladrón de poca monta ¬¬?

-"¡Yuuuuuuuuugiiiiiii, que bueno que estás bien¿No pasaste hambre¿Te molesto demasiado el sol¿Estás enfermo¿Te cuidaste bien?"- dijo Bakura imitando a Yami.

-¡Estaba preocupado ¬/¬! por lo menos respeto su espacio personal, tu no has soltado a Ryou desde que nos encontramos- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, eso es por que o/óu...

Ryou rió nerviosamente.

-Ya basta chicos, lo importante es que no encontramos nn- dijo Yugi- Fue difícil, pero por fin hemos llegado a la Aldea, estamos muy cerca de cumplir nuestro sueño...

Todos asintieron.

-Por cierto¿ustedes... están bien?- dijo Joey mirando a Yugi y a Ryou, quienes se miraron sin entender.

-Claro¿Por que preguntas?- dijo Yugi.

-Mmm... Es que Mai me atacó y... ustedes estaban inconscientes y... enh...

-Joey... uh… Ya entiendo nn nadie te lo ha dicho- dijo Yugi y sonrió- Eso era el "Buen Augurio" de los Grandes Espíritus.

-¿La grande que cosa de que o-o?

-Es como... una prueba de que estás capacitado para entrar al Torneo nn- dijo Yugi tranquilamente.

- -.- Mmm... bueno, fue muy extraño o.ó

-¡Que más da!- dijo Sano dándole una palmada en la espalda- No te preocupes tanto...

-Nyee...

-"¡Participantes del Torneo de los Shamanes!- dijo una voz masculina desde un especie de parlante, en lo alto de un pilar- Bienvenidos, todos ustedes han pasado la primera fase del Torneo, en tres días comenzará la segunda fase...

-¡Yuhuuu!- gritó Joey, todos le miraron feito x3

-"EJEM!- dijo la voz, claramente pidiendo silencio- Para esta, se deberán poner en grupos de a tres y elegir un nombre para su equipo, así pelearan hasta quedar solamente uno"

Hubieron varios murmullos y susurros entre los competidores, nuestros héroes se miraron, obviamente ya tenían su equipo pero... ¿Y él nombre o-o?

-"Por ahora descansen y prepárense, pero no olviden...

Todos esperaron que continuara...

-"¡La comida y el alojamiento no es gratis, muahahaha!"- y ahi se corto la transmisión.

...silencio...

-Ese señor es un poco... extraño oO- dijo Joey.

-¿Un poco ¬¬?- dijo Bakura.

-¿Entonces, somos equipo?- dijo Yugi a sus amigos, Ryou asintió y Joey alzó el pulgar en forma afirmativa- Pero debemos inventar un nombre o-o

-¿Que tal "Yugi, Ryou y cara de mono"?- dijo una voz tras ellos, los chicos se voltearon, allí estaba Malik y Anzu.

Continuara...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Aaaah! Este definitivamente no es mi capítulo favorito, pero la historia avanza, prometo hacer que el próximo capi sea más interesante nOn. Uuh! Shizuka de villana o-o! A Malik le gusto Peral Harbor o.ou Dany TOT yo también sufro su muerte, por que? Ejem ¬¬u bueno n.n espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**SakuriTah: **Hola! Hasta que me digne a actualizar! Te agradezco mucho que publicaras el capi pasado n.n y que leyeras todo "Principe Sora" - grakas, no hemos podido hablar últimamente, mm… Más te vale actualizar tu fic ò.o! Bueno, te dejop, byee!

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: **Siii! -- Negi es demasiado lindo, he leido los primeros mangas y él es adorable, si quieres te puedo dar la pág para que bajes los primeros capis nn sería un placer dársela a una de mis lectoras nOn bueno, espero que disfrutes este capitulo nOn gracias por leer.

**Katsuy Akano: **Holap! Tienes derecho a molestarme toda la vida T.T demore mucho más en actualizar esta vez TOT gomen! Bueno, ahora estoy arreglando todo para que sea menos confuso, por fin se reencontraron los shamanes con sus espíritus, en el próximo capi haré un Flash Back para mostrar que si se extrañaron muchito n.n Bueno, te dejo Kat-chan nn Bye

**Kibumi Wong: **Hola Kibumi! Gracias por leer, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra recibir tus reviews T.T lamento oír que no te dejen reviews, pero no te desanimes, todo saldrá bien nOn. Cuidate mucho, bye!

**Andrómeda black: **BLCKY-CHAAN TOT realmente amo tus reviews, me alegran el día nOn Bueno, la idea es que Anzu y Yami se unan en el plan RebeccaxYugi n.n así que tendremos que esperar un poco, y siep, Shizuka se volvió malosa por razones X que explicare más adelante xDu.

_Bakura: _Blaacky nOn gracias por tus besos, uno muy grande para ti también

_Yami_: graacias nn

_Seto_: humph u/ú gra….cias

_Misao: _Byees!

-.**Sakura Kumbergil.-: **Holaap! Tu siempre te desapareces, ne? ¬¬u espero que hablemos pronto para seguir nuestra novela nOn. Por cierto! Se que no te gusta el yaoi, pero me encantaría que leyeras Principe Sora, por favor, te lo agradecería. Muchas felicitaciones por terminar tu fic, te quedó genial. Besos!

**kysmy: **Holap! Jajaja, ya salieron Sano y Yami, nn perdona el retraso. Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo. Cuidate mucho, abrazos y cariños nn. Byee!

**ALEJANDRA: **Hola! Como me iba a olvidar de ti! Recuerdo que dejaste reviews en "una chica venida del futuro". Me alegra muchísimo que leyeras mi fic n/n. Debo decirte que tu fuiste mi inspiración para este capi, estuve a punto de dejar Shaman Oh hasta que recibí tu review. Me halagas, no sabes cuanto, te juro que seguiré escribiendo mientras tenga lectoras como tu. Gracias, muchas gracias. Byes, cuídate mucho y gracias.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Asi terminamos por hoy n.n

**Bakura: **Te demoraste mucho ¬¬ de seguro están enfadados contigo /**Yami viene y le da un zape/** HEY! .Oó

**Yami: **no seas fastidioso, ladrón de segunda ¬¬ ya se siente mal

**Misao: **Gracias Yami-kun T—T

**Joey: **Además u.ú eso no volverá a pasar, ciertop n.n?

**Misao:** n/nUu eh ¬/-/¬u er… ¡Miren, ese no es Kaiba regalando galletas!

**Joey: **DONDE!

**/Misao sale corriendo/**

**Yugi: **Hasta el próximo episodio nOn

**Hasta la proxima!  
Byes!**

**  
MisaoQ.Q.**


End file.
